BloodLust
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: A Vampire hunter walked the land in search of the ones who burned down her home a decade ago. Now she must face a very scary yet sexy vampire plus a problematic teen. Currently serving: Tomato Attack! ShizNatNao, ChieAoi, Yukiharu
1. Hunter name D

Forewords: I thought of this story as i read Vampire hunter D. Those who read it will understand better and i'll try my best to tell my story to those who have not. No reference to VHD.

Title: Blood Lust

By Hayashi11 aka Uchiha-chan

Summary: A vampire story starring Natsuki, Shizuru and puppy Duran. cute huh? No! Evil ahead.

* * *

A swing of the bat wing doors of the saloon brought the attention of all men present to the newcomer. The plump and jolly bartender greeted the visitor with a customary evening greeting. The visitor gave the man a little nod and spotted an empty seat at the extreme end of the room. A group of youngsters gave a snide remark about about the traveler's worn and dirty clothes and laughed like a pack of hyenas.

The short slender figure and a sword on the belt would give many a thought that this is a young boy but to everyone's surprise, the hood of the long coat fell reveling a waterfall of dark blue hair. Someone in the group let out a low whistle. However, the girl did not look at anyone but the empty seat at the far end of the counter. She waved the bartender over and slapped a silver coin on the counter.

"I need a room and dinner."

Despite her rough traveler's look, her voice was surprisingly feminine. The man busied himself with the preparation of food after handing her a room key and pouring her a drink that contained a low level of alcohol. "This is on the house." He said. Evidently enjoying serving his female customer.

"I don't see girls travel very often. Feel free to come by anytime young lady!"

The girl nodded with thanks and sipped the drink. In the depth of winter, fresh food is hard to come by, the bartender set a plate of of rice with little bits of meet and preserved vegetables down before her.

"Here you go!"

The girl nodded again and rummaged into her luggage and produced a small container. The man stood and watch with curiosity. She opened the small tub and used the spoon to scrape out the last bit of something thick and creamy.

"What's that?" The man asked.

"Mayonnaise. From the capital. Damn... that's the last of it." she cursed in disgust.

She stirred the the little bit of mayo with the food and took a bite. Disgusted, the man turned away to serve drinks to his other customers. Tired and hungry, she ate at inhuman speed. When the last of the food is gone, she sighed happily and asked for her cup to be refilled but a young man popped out of no where and waved the bartender over with a few gold coins in his hands.

"I'll pay for all her expenses."

The blue hair girl looked at him and coldly turned down his offer.

"No thanks."

"Would you like a drink with us my beautiful lady?"

He indicated to a group of disgusting and evil looking youngsters.

"No way. Get lost."

"Aww... come on! Don't spoil the party..."

He reached for her backpack in an attempt to move it nearer to the group. The girl gave the side of her belt a light pat that unclipped the sword and it's holder. The metal object landed squarely onto his soft boots, making him curse out in pain.

"Why you!... No one treats Dietrot's gang leader like this! Get her!"

5 blurry looking men stood up in unison. One of them picked up a nearby beer bottle and smashed the bottom against the well to make a weapon while another flipped the obstructing table aside. The bartender cowers behind the counter in fear, knowing very well that that's the end of his Inn.

The girl skillfully clipped the sword back to her belt and reached into the pouch behind her. A skinny looking man with a beer bottle commerced the attack and brought the bottle down heavily, however with a quick flick of her hand, the bottle was broken at the neck, leaving him stunned. She proceeded to kick him aside in the stomach as another with a hunting knife lunged at her. The girl gave the air a swipe and in a fraction of a second, the knife clanked lifelessly onto the floor.

"OH My Gosh! She knows magic!"

The leader of the group stood in a corner to observe her while his underlings handled the situation. The next one up is a teenager with a street fighter's look. He had his knuckles bandaged up. She knew that this man fights bare handed so she dropped the little things that she had in her hand and took him on. Sharp little metal rods clinked noisily on the floor.

She dodged the first round of punches then returned it with good grace and lightning speed. Soon, that boy slumped against the wall with a bloodied face.

"That was not magic! Get her with your gun Skye!"

The leader called out to a middle size man standing at the far wall. The girl had her back facing him as another attacker dove at her with a section of a lead pipe. Skye was well known for his quick draw and superb accuracy. Having heard the mention of a gun, the girl ducked from swing of the pipe and elbowed her attacker in the chest, knocking him out instantly. As she watched the man fall, she let her hand relax. Something bright materialized in her hand. Skye already had his hand on his revolver but as he pulled it out, a shot rang out from the opposite side of the room. The leader switch his gaze from Skye to the girl then back to Skye.

The girl had a weird looking gun pointed directly at the other gun user. He looked bewildered. The glass on his wristwatch cracked and a bullet hole suddenly appeared behind him.

"Wait! Stop! Who the hell are you? Don't harm my brother!"

The leader stepped between the gun and the stunned individual.

"No one messes with a hunter. Remember this."

Suddenly a little boy by the age of 10 ran in with a poster in his hand. The girl sensed that danger was over and lowered the weapon before it scares the boy. The two brothers fled the scene.

"Dad! What happened!"

The bartender stood unsteadily to survey the damage. A smashed table, a broken glass bottle and a bullet hole is all that he suffered. He breathe a sigh of relieve. The boy climbed a tall stool and reached for his father.

"Dad! There's been an attack again! Look! Look!"

He unrolled the poster and slapped it onto the counter. The girl walked closer to them and looked down at the poster.

"Dad! There's a big reward to capture what ever that attacked the Mayor's daughter!"

"Hey boy!" The girl called out. "Who was attacked by what?"

The boy with a mop of healthy brown hair smiled and replied.

"The mayor's daughter, big sister Nao, was attacked early this morning and she was found in the woods by a woodsman. They say it's a ...Vampire..."

The boy added some scary effects to the last word, his father cringed and covered his son's mouth with a hand.

"Don't listen to his nonsense. I thank you for teaching those freeloaders a lesson. Would you like me to show you your room?"

"That won't be necessary. Boy, show me the way to the Mayor's house."

The bartender looked surprised and worried at the same time.

"Don't be crazy, only a vampire hunter can handle this."

The boy struggled and broke lose from the hand that kept him quiet.

"Sure! Are you a hunter?"

The girl ruffled his hair and nodded. "Yea..."

"Cool! I'll bring you to the Mayor's office immediately!"

"Wait a second! A normal hunter can't take on that vampire family! Who are you?"

She shrugged and tossed the key and a coin to the bartender.

"I'll be back, please keep that room for me." Turning to the boy, she said. "Let's go shall we?"

"Don't take my boy with you on your suicide trip! Who the hell are you?"

With a smirk, the blue hair girl threw a final sentence at him.

"Vampire hunter D. D for Duran. That's my codename."

* * *

Next up: The hunter finds a not so innocent red hair girl by the name of Nao... Stay tuned

* * *

I love this start! Looks like my English is picking up again. As you can see, this fic is heavily influenced my Vampire hunter D. This is not a cross over or anything. This is a MH fic so Yay to vampires, Natsuki, hunters and Shizuru! 


	2. Fangs or foes?

Disclaimer: Not mine, Not mine...See previous chapter for disclaimer.

Title: Blood Lust – Chapter 2

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"So... this is the place?"

The girl with the code name D asked the boy beside her.

"Yup! The mayor lives here. Just ring the bell and someone will answer it."

The duo stopped before a pair of tall metal gates. The surrounding area was surrounded by brick walls over four meters tall.

"Go back to your father. I can handle it from here."

The boy pouted, "But i wanna come with you!"

D watched him and slapped her forehead in frustration. She was never good at handling difficult kids. However when it comes with business with adults, she know her stuff. She knows how to push buttons at the right moment, this was probably taught by her teacher. A hunter who took her in when she was facing the darkest years of her life.

A decade ago, in a snowy village in some far away land met it's sorry end. All the villagers were killed by a some traveling bandits, all except for one little girl who was hid in an underground cellar by her parents.

It came as a great shock to be suddenly locked up through out all that chaos and confusion. When all was still again, she pry open the trap door with all her might just to find how quiet and lifeless the village had become. The eerie silence haunted her. The starving child crawled towards her parents who now lie in huge circle of dried blood. This scene deeply etched into her memory. A traveling vampire hunter happened to pass the village and found the sole survivor. Cold, weak, hungry and angry; The girl gave up crying over her loss. Her attitude changed to match the bitter cold of winter.

The vampire hunter by the codename of Zac was a witty and humorous man in his thirties. He thank the Lord that he finally found a suitable apprentice. He was the man who taught her all the combat skills she had. He was also the man who dare to wield a pickaxe against that iceberg and opened the girl up from her sullen behavior. The very first bit of memory that's in her mind was the massacre in the snowy winter. Her childhood was filled with nothing but training and vengeance. She quickly caught on and got into the trade as a licensed VH at thirteen.

Now at the age of fifteen, the ice princess grew up to be a beautiful girl with the ability to make heads turn. However, her up bringing with a funny hunter made her into a battle ready warrior. She learned how to handle difficult and demanding adults but she's totally helpless with children.

"What's your name?"

"Dan! Or Danny."

D knelt before him and placed a strong grip on his shoulders.

"Listen Dan. This is very dangerous and your dad wants you home, so go."

"I don't wanna..." , he pouted.

D dropped her head and sighed.

"What do you want?..."

"Tell me your adventures!"

The boy beamed. Shock filled those clear green eyes. This is her first solo job, how could she possibly have adventures to tell? But then again, this may be a good way to get rid of him for now.

"Okay. I will tell you when i have some."

She ruffled his hair again and gave him a push in the back to make him go. That smart boy understood and took off towards where they came. D straightened her hooded coat a little and pressed on the bell.

"May i help you?"

"I'm a Vampire hunter and i want to speak to the Mayor."

"Come in."

The gate clicked open automatically, thanks to the advance technologies that the Capital had developed. She pushed the gate a little wider and walked into the estate. Everything was white except the short driveway leading to the house. 'A heating element on the road? These guys are rich!' She thought.

The front door was a pair of heavy and ancient looking oak doors. As she scaled the short flight of stairs, the door opened. A girl that's about her age opened the door.

"Good evening! I'm Aoi. My master is in the study. Please follow me."

D brushed off some snow that had settled on her coat before stepping in. She looked at the girl as she brought her upstairs. She was in a maid's uniform and just a little taller than her.

Well, not that this matters on how to exterminate the vampire. D shrugged the thoughts off and put on a face that she means business.

"My! I'm actually surprised that the hunter is a young girl."

Aoi giggled. She knocked the door and a gentle 'come in' was heard.

"Here we are. Please take your time."

D nodded in thanks to her and stepped in. Her vision of a spic and span study vaporised when she found a man sitting at a desk with what it seems like millions of books surrounding him in heaps and stacks. The man himself looks a little bedraggled and tired but he was surprisingly young. How the hell did such a young man get a daughter?

"Welcome hunter! My name is Zhang. Nice to meet you."

"I'm D. Codename Duran. Tell me everything you know about this vampire."

The man looked quizzically at her and asked.

"Are you sure you are a hunter? You seem like you are barely fifteen."

This question always got on her nerves but being a professional, she kept her cool and dug into her coat pocket for a small leather covered book.

"This is my license if you have to see it."

"Never mind. Age doesn't matter."

The young man took off his glasses and gave it a gentle wipe with his shirt. He sighed and started retelling the tale of how his daughter was found and carried back home.

His daughter is a healthy girl of 13 who loves to interact with boys in her school. She have a habit of disappearing after dinner and return home late at night for study sessions with her classmates. Last night was a little different. She did not return home. Zhang got worried and called the sheriff's office. Early next morning, a local who was going into the forest to get fire wood found her and brought her home.

"Are there any other attacks over the years?"

"Well... this is actually the first in this town but there were attacks in the nearby towns and village many years ago."

D filed the fact dully in her memory.

"I want to see your daughter. Is she awake?"

"I think so. Follow me."

After another flight of stairs, some turns and down a corridor, they stopped before a door with a name on it. 'Juliet'

"Juliet dear, are you awake? I have a visitor who wants to see you."

A sweet girlie voice came through the door in reply.

"I'm awake. Please give me a minute."

After some tumbling and shuffling in the room, Juliet gave them the 'go' signal.

Mr. Zhang pushed down the handle and opened the door. Inside that dimly lit room, a girl sat in bed looking very weak and tired. He went in and clicked on the light switch. A shocking shade of red hair caught D's attention. 'They are not blood related i see...' She spoke to herself.

"Dear, I got a vampire hunter here. She wants to talk to you."

"She?"

A pair of green eyes suddenly shot towards D and examined her.

"Okay...", she said softly.

"I'll leave it to you two then. I'll be in the study."

Mr.Zhang closed the door quietly. D who stood by the door walked closer and pulled a chair from the desk. She put down her backpack and threw off her coat, reveling a tight fitting one piece suit.

"Your name is Juliet?" She asked as she sat down.

"Aww.. quit using that disgusting name already!"

The girl threw her head back into a pillow in annoyance. The weak, soft spoken image shattered instantly. D raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Nao. That's my middle name."

"Alright Nao. What do you remember?"

The red hair girl looked at her in frustration.

"Look. I don't want to retell the tale of how i got a pint of blood sucked out of me, i don't remember a thing."

"I was not asking you the sequence of event. At what time did you stop remembering anything."

"Stop using that adult language when you aren't an adult!"

D laughed at the easily provoked girl.

"I don't want to treat you like a kid because you are not. Now answer my question."

"Late last night. I was on my way home."

D said abruptly, "Let me see your wound."

"What!"

D stood and hovered above the girl. Nao inched back a little.

"The bite wound."

The girl blushed as red as her hair as she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her pajamas and pulled the collar back. Sure enough, a set of puncture marks is clearly visible at the base of her neck. D held the girl still by the shoulders and leaned closer to have a clearer look. Nao squirmed uncomfortably and made a weird noise.

"Are...are you done?"

"Shhhh... Keep still."

D sniffed at the wound. 'Jasmine?' She was puzzled. She then measured the distance between the two little holes with her fingers and processed the thought. 'This is a small set of teeth... Intresting...'

Nao stiffened when D's light finger brushed the wound slightly. She blushed a deeper shade of red. The girl pulled away and quickly bunched up the blanket before her.

"Are you done or not?"

"Yes, and you know what?"

D paused as Nao quickly buttoned up.

"I think you messed with a guy more than a vampire."

D concluded. Nao took a minute before registering what that line meant.

"What!"

"There's ... ... a love bite."

Nao turned into an alarming shade of red.

* * *

Next up: The first encounter with cough ... Stay tuned.

* * *

This is chapter 2! Wow. I'm so proud of myself. A so far 'no plot' fic and it can still go pretty smoothly.

Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. Feel free to mail me! Check profile for updates.


	3. Hail the Prince!

Disclaimer: As i have said. NOT MINE! I don't own My Hime,Otome whatever...

Note: I'm using reference from both hime and otome.

Title:Bloodlust – chapter 3

By: Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"You pervert!"

Nao exploded. D shrugged and allowed her to continue.

"I would never let a guy touch me. You moron!"

D crossed her arms before her and sat down again.

"In that case... That vampire gave you a love bite and his fangs? This is interesting."

"I don't want to see you. Get out of my room... NOW!"

Nao growled and gave her a death stare. D shrugged again.

"I'll be back..."

Nao took a deep breath and sighed. 'That woman is annoying...' she thought. 'What makes her think the vampire is a man?'

The red head accidentally ran through the sequence of events that happened and blushed hard. The heat trapped in her body is unbearable. She squealed into her blankets and pulled them over her head.

D who was outside all this time smirked at herself. 'Sure, You can don't tell me what's going on... I have ways to find out.'

The hunter made her way back to the study to discuss the pay for the job. Mr.Zhang reluctantly agreed on fifty gold coins and a good shower.

Nao watch the hunter walk out of the main gates from her bedroom window. She sighed with a light tone of love sickness and returned to her bed.

D strolled through the dark cold forest. The snow had stopped at some point of her visit to the Mayor. It would be unwise to spend the night in the forest because danger lurks at every corner but the of course, this teaching from her mentor never really registered in that young and rebellious mind. D went back to the scene of crime. It's almost pitch black. Nothing special, multiple sets of bootprints had already marred the soft forest floor. There's not much evidence left.

She cleared some ground under a massive oak tree and sat down to think.

It seems like the attacker has a faint smell of jasmine. This is highly unusual because this is a rare plant in this winterly region. That set of close fang mark indicates that it could have been a child. But what got D's attention the most was Nao's reaction. That girl is not weak or tired at all. From the past examples of bite victims that her mentor taught her, most victims would fall into a dreamy state where conscious hangs between death and life. 'She's too normal' D concluded. But nonetheless, those are real fang marks and it deeply puzzled her.

* * *

"Ara ara... What is such a cute girl sleeping in the middle of the forest?"

D woke up. Startled. The warmth that made her feel so cozy a minute ago slipped and landed on her lap. 'Who's cape is this?' she thought. She fell asleep and had forgotten to switch on her alert mode. She didn't hear the footsteps of an approaching person until she spoke. Mentally slapping herself for being careless, she quickly got onto her feet and reached into the pouch behind her.

"Who are you?"

Being caught off guard is something she loathed. It shows her weakness of being easily manipulated and distracted.

"Are you asking for my name?"

The figure before her turned out to be a young girl who looks like she's nineteen. D scrutinized her for a while and nodded. She had an air of elegance and a unique accent from the east.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

D was surprise to have a question shot back at her. 'She looks kind of harmless...' This thought lowered her guard a little.

"D."

Chestnut color hair and sparkling red eyes captivated the hunter.

"Ara... My name is Shizuru. What's your real name ?"

Even more surprised, her expressions betrayed her emotions. She stopped using that name ever since she got her hunter's license.

"...D"

"I won't force you if you don't want to tell. Nice to meet you D."

D thought, 'She's not going to ask for my name again?' She nodded slightly handed the cape back to the lady before her with a mumble of 'thanks'. Shizuru returned a pleasant smiled.

"It's dangerous out here. Allow me to walk you home."

D offered.

Such gentleman etiquettes were taught by none other than VH Zac. However, she was not told that these manners are only applicable for males.

"My! How charming..."

D thanked the heavens that the surrounding is dark enough to hide her blush. D stiffen as she came up close. Shizuru leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I thank you for your kind offer but i have a carriage waiting."

A deeper shade or red flooded D's face. She stepped back to make some distance between them and started stammering.

"I..."

"Goodbye D. We'll meet again."

D watched her melt into the shadows of the forest and soon heard sounds of hoofs fading away. D took a deep breath until her lungs hurt. It calmed her racing heart.

* * *

D returned to the Inn for a quick nap and breakfast before going to the hill opposite the Mayor's residence for a stakeout. She believed that the Vampire would return for the victim in the next few days for another feeding.

Although this is done without the consent of the Zhangs, D felt that surveillance is the best solution in the current situation. Nothing seemed out of place except for catching Nao sneak out in the middle of the second night. The girl was tailed before being sent back to her home by the hunter.

It seems like Nao had tried to get some alcohol from the local general store under a disguise and then returned to the crime scene where she was attacked. It's strange why Nao didn't fear the place of her attack.

On the third day, D was rudely pulled out of her sleep by a huge ruckus before the gates of the Zhang residence. Sitting up from her position on a big branch of a shady tree, she observed the commotion.

"Seems like some Royalties are in town too..."

Flag bearers marched past the gate closely followed by armed soldiers and a normal looking carriage. Another group of soldiers marched after them along with throngs of townsmen.

One of the higher ranked officer stepped out of the line and opened the carriage door. He pressed the button on the intercom before announcing the arrival of the person inside. He took in a breath and said in a clear strong voice.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Hallard of the Great Yurikuni!"

Almost the whole town was there to catch a glimpse of the Royalty that rarely pass this place. D sat still in her hiding place and continued to watch.

A young woman stepped out and waved at the crowd. All of them held their breath for the next person to alight from the carriage but there was none. Excited whispers filled the atmosphere as they soon realized that she is the 'Prince'. The Prince had short dark hair with sparkling brown eyes. Dressed in smart and casual black shirt, long pants and long lather cape.

D rise an eyebrow when she saw the face of the Prince. She's the very woman who made young girls and woman swoon over her looks and coolness. Back in Yurikuni, everyone knows that the King's little girl grew up as a tomboy and soon she was nicknamed the Prince of their little country. Prince Chie Hallard didn't mind that at all.

She continued to wave at the crowd and winked at a group of young school girls. One of them fainted on the spot while others went into a dreamy state of fantasy. D smirked.

Just then, the gate was pushed open by a maid and behind her was a butler, Aoi and the Zhangs.

D applied the lip reading technique that she had learned and made out a few words passed between the Mayor and the Prince.

"It's an honor to meet you Prince Hallard. How may i be of service to you?"

"Greetings my good Mayor. I am looking for someone today."

The Prince stepped past the Mayor and went towards the two girls standing behind. From the distance of thirty meters from the gates, D could see that Nao was blushing while Aoi looked away with a frown.

The Mayor went up to Nao's side and was about to introduce her little girl when Prince Hallard gracefully bowed, took Aoi's hand and planted a light kiss on it.

"I've been searching for you my dear."

* * *

And so... I finished the chapter3 right before my huge maths exam. Kill me if i fail. 


	4. Cry no more

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Foreword: Sorry for adding in Chie and Aoi so suddenly, sudden inspiration. I know this sounds weird but seems like the main cast are heading towards a triangle relationship.

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 4

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

Aoi withdrew her hand from the Prince and held them both close to her heart. Prince Hallard looked puzzled, she wanted to reach for her hand again but Aoi took a step back. Her shoulders trembled as she whispered something. The Prince frowned as Aoi turned to leave.

D leaned forward to see better. She accidentally crushed a dried leave that's under her palm. One of the soldiers in the line noticed it and hollered.

"There's someone up in that tree! Protect the Prince!"

"Eek!"

Half of the force surrounded the Prince while the other half charged up the hill and surrounded the tree. One of them called out.

"Get down from there now!"

Attacking the army was not a good idea, D shrugged and hopped off the tree. Almost immediately, countless of swords lock their blades in a circle around D's neck.

"Easy with that sword!"

D slowly held up her hand to show her willingness to cooperate.

The mayor ran towards them and pointed at the soldiers.

"Keep your weapons. I employed her!"

The leader of that group of soldiers looked at the Prince for further instructions. The Prince nodded at them and turned to chase Aoi.

"Wait up Aoi!"

D watched the soldiers keep their weapons before walking towards the Mayor and his daughter. D whispered to Nao.

"Don't go for a stroll tonight. Your daddy is worried."

D smirked and turned ninety degrees before sprinting away.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT STUPID DOG!"

Nao shouted after her. Her father was surprised by that side of hers. Nao cursed under her breath and returned to her room.

* * *

Last night while Nao sneaked out of her home, D followed her around town and discovered that the pleasant and nice Daddy's girl is not that innocent after all. Drinking, flirting, and doing almost everything a bad girl would do. But still, D could see through that fragile soul under that tough appearance.

When D confronted Nao in the forest, she could almost see tears in the brim of her eyes. Those eyes tells of a tragic tale that she will keep in her heart forever. She longed to be loved yet she's afraid to love. D could understand that. The short time she spend in her own village with all her dear ones dead taught her sorrow beyond comprehension.

"Don't cry."

D said with a low flat tone so that she won't startle the girl but she already did. Nao snapped her head towards the voice in shock and quickly brush away the tears with the back of her hand.

"Who's crying you idiot..."

"I don't know what you went through but you won't find comfort in this place. Stay away."

"Of course you don't and you have no right to control me."

Nao held back the weak choking noise in her throat and said. D quietly walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Give me that bottle. It won't do you good."

Nao put on an annoyed look and attempted to finish the whole bottle at a go but D snatched the bottle.

"You don't listen to instructions do you..."

"I am not a dog who follows instruction. You just continue to catch that vampire, be my father's dog... stop disturbing me..."

Obviously drunk, D allow the insult to slip. D threw away the bottle into the bush and heard the glass smash into a zillion little pieces.

"I'd prefer people to call me a wolf. I complete assignments my own way. I follow no orders."

"Who cares?..."

Nao shrugged. When D snatched the bottle, her hand brushed Nao's arm and it felt icy. D took of her coat and draped it over the younger girl.

"What? What's this for?"

"If you are in your room sleeping right now, you won't catch a cold. Don't let your father worry."

With alcohol messing her head, she just gave D a simple nod. The warmth is comforting, almost like her mother holding her in an embrace.

"Let me send you home. It's late."

"No..."

D raised an eyebrow. 'No? No what?' She thought.

"My father won't care. All he love is paperwork. I don't want to go back..."

"Your foster father is a young man who's inexperienced in taking care of children. "

D understood, loneness is what she felt. That tough talk that she always use is to hide her loneness. D hugged the girl, with a hand pressing Nao's head into her shoulders and the other soothing her back. A sob threaten to erupt from Nao. She tried to push her away but the alcohol is making her limbs weak.

"Go away! I don't need your pity."

D had no sign of letting go.

"Just stop acting tough for once and let it all out. You will be killed by depression if this goes on for another 2 years."

"You know nothing about me stranger. Don't try to act almighty."

D frowned. 'Gosh... why am i doing this?' although she asked that question over and over again, one answer keep coming back. If she didn't let go of her grief and pain once a while, she would've been a victim of depression. This was what VH Zac taught her. Humans can't overwrite emotion with something else. Don't lie to yourself.

"Oh yes i do. Don't lie to yourself."

Hearing this, Nao really broke down. She was lying to herself that she's not in pain time and time again. She tried to get over the fact that she was left an orphan. It's no big deal! ; she keep saying to herself. Her foster father was good to her. She tried everything to be a girl that could earn her father's love. He gave her almost anything she wanted, good living conditions, good education, but he didn't know how to care for his daughter. He's just too young to understand that.

D let her cry on. 'she needs this...' She thought.

After a very long time, the sobs finally subsided. D looked at Nao's tear streaked face. She was asleep! D looked at her with an amused expression. 'She look like pleasant girl if she did not switch to that violent mode. ' she thought. Gently, she picked up the sleeping girl and sent her home through the window. She tucked her in and left a note.

'Drink lots of water. You are dehydrating. Be yourself.'

D returned to her hiding place where she left her belongings. D settled down and felt uncomfortable. She touched her shoulder and felt the damp spot.

"Gah... She wet my shirt." D mumbled in disgust.

Quickly, she took a minute to reach out to her surroundings with the hunter's sensitive hearing. No breathing sounds of anything living except for bugs. D took out a new shirt and changed.

* * *

End of chapter.

I'm suddenly inspired to write this chapter. Hope the next come soon! In the meanwhile enjoy!


	5. Lust for blood

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: This is where it gets tasty. Enjoy some shiznats ! (Anyone realize this sounds like 'she's nuts'?) At last! Someone appreciates yurikuni!(laughs)

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 5

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

That night, D went hiding in the trees again. Since her cover is blown, she will need to find another hiding place to stakeout. D pulled out the map that the mayor gave her. She clicked on the torch light and studied the map. It seems that there are two castles that belong to the nobles in that area. One in the north and the other in the south. It would be risky to explore either one of them because if the vampire is living in the other and decides to attack, she would not be able to return to town in time.

"Gah... kuso! This assignment is so irritating!"

D sighed when she remembered that this job is going to pay for her food and lodging for the next 2 months. This means that it's a job she must do. Suddenly, someone spoke.

"Cursing that loud would give your position away; D."

D snapped her head towards the origin of that voice. It's her.

"Lady. What are you doing here at this hour?"

The girl with blood red eyes and pale complexion. Long chestnut brown hair swayed with the wind. A bit of her teeth is slightly pointy and it's pressed lightly against her lips, giving her a cute look. Tonight she's in a black dress with ribbons and frills, wearing a seductive smile. Standing just a few meters from where her tree was. D finds her somewhat alluring...

"What would a normal girl be out at this hour alone?"She asked.

D recognized those features. They are of the Vampires. She hop off the tree in alarm and made some distance between them. The second time she gets caught unaware. D reached for her sword and pulled out a small red bottle from the pouch behind her. The girl who was known as Shizuru covered her mouth elegantly with one hand and answered that question.

"To see a gorgeous girl change in the forest of course!"

D turned lobster red as her head starts to muddle up. That girl saw her change in the forest! D could almost die of embarrassments. She could not pick up anything when she scanned the surroundings then. How did she...

"Ara ara... There's nothing to be shy of... There's no one besides me who saw you."

"So you must be the one who bit the Mayor's daughter."

"Ah yes. She needs to be loved doesn't she?Would you like to try?"

"Not with your fangs at least."

D drew the sword in a swift motion and pointed it at Shizuru as if to challenge her. The vampire giggled and said.

"Oh... you won't deny that you would like to be loved?"

D blushed hard at this statement. Flustered and frustrated, D is losing her cool.

"My! For a girl who dare to change in the forest, why are you so shy about this?"

"I'm not going to go easy on you lady."

"I would never expect you to go easy on your opponent but at least, should you not let her say something too?"

D shot her a questioning look as she traced those red eyes towards another tree on her right. Behind it, a girl appeared. Nao.

"What are you doing here Juliet?"

D taunted. Surprisingly, Nao didn't move at all. Her eyes was only focused on Shizuru.

"What the..."

D was dumbfounded. Shizuru waved a hand and instructed her to come over. Obediently Nao stepped forward. Things are falling into place. Vampires have a skill to make their prey obey. Something like enslavement and this must have been what happened. But...

"You came for me Ms.Viola"

Nao's voice hid relieve and happiness. The hunter asked.

"Nao. Do you know what you are doing? Come away from her."

"Yes I do stupid dog."

In this case, Nao's perfectly normal both physically and mentally. That puzzled the hunter. If she's not under a trance of the Vampire, why would she so willing come forth to Shizuru's side?

"In case you are wondering, my dear hunter. The Viola family will not swoop to such low tactics such as forcing anyone to submit. What would you say D?"

"Nao. How am i to answer to your father? "

"Who knows? I'm not responsible for your pay." Nao smirked and turned her attention back to the Vampire.

"Now keep that dangerous toy D. There's no need for bloodshed tonight."

Shizuru spoke calmly, the smile not leaving her face.

"What are you going to do to her? Leave her as a dry corpse after you are done?" D spat out dryly.

"Shut up stupid D. I am going away with her. Don't stop us."

This time, Nao circled her arms around the Vampire to irritate the hunter. Sure enough, D raised her voice a little.

"I am paid to keep you in the house. Come with me! I'll take you home."

"The girl says no. Why are you making this difficult?"

"I guess i have to take you down."

D used her thumb and flicked off the bottle cap. The red liquid in it looks dark and sinister. She poured it into her mouth and swallowed it in a gulp. A little bit of it escaped her mouth and dribbled from the corner of her lips.

Blood.

* * *

What D just drank is something mortals usually fear. It was vampire's blood. The researchers of the Vampire Hunting Organization discovered that when mortals are bitten by vampires, some of them would turn into vampires too. When a mortal turns into a vampire, they gain unholy speed and strength. This gave them the concept that if they reverse the situation, they can actually make use of their blood to boost the speed and strength of their hunters. This sounds like a great plan but it has it drawbacks...

* * *

15 minutes.

That's the limit for consuming Vampire's blood. If a hunter did not take in the antidote, they too will turn into blood thirsty vampires. Hunted by those they call friends.

D gripped her sword hard and let the effect of it quickly spread through her body. Her eyes changed to a light shade of red.

Nao look at Shizuru with question and fear.

"Wait in the carriage dear. I'll be with you shortly."

The vampire patted the redhead and nudge her. Unwillingly, Nao obeyed and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"She's not going anywhere. Nao! Come back here!"

D growled in an angry tone which was very different form before. That tone came with viciousness. Their aura was so strong that everything felt solid and stiff.

"Really D. There's no need for this. I am not going to feed on her."

Without another exchange of word, D jumped onto a branch of a short tree and brought her sword down heavily onto the spot where Shizuru once stood. The sharp edge cut nothing but dried leaves and the forest ground. Shizuru was about ten meters away from her original spot.

D dug her heals into the ground and changed direction instantly. She handled the sword at such speed that only silver flashes reflected from the moon can be seen. Her sword lusted for blood of her opponent.

Shizuru dodged the first few attacks and leaped to safety. Not taking her eyes of the hunter, she stretch out her left hand and mumbled a word.

D watch in surprise as not only she managed to dodge her primary attacks but also the weapon she was holding. She would swear that ten seconds ago, she was unarmed. What the vampire was holding is a replica of what the people in the olden days call the 'Nigata'. Of course, hers was fitted with a bigger and stronger blade that those of the olden days. Her weapon simply materialized in her hands.

Shizuru held it in a defensive stance with confidence. D steadied her breathing and looked at her opponent for any chance of attack. She realized that so far, Shizuru was only defending. D cursed in her mind. It seems like Shizuru is waiting for the 15 minutes to be over so that she can run away safely. Whenever hunters take the antidote, they have to flee if they are still in battle because when their abilities fall back to those of mortals, they will need some time to get use to the sudden increase in gravity and the lack of speed. D decided on her next move.

D reached into her pouch and extracted some iron darts. The tips of those awfully sharp things was coated with a paralyzing drug specially enhanced for battles against vampire. D gave the air a swipe and leaped towards Shizuru with her sword.

Having experienced many similar battles, Shizuru twirled her weapon and quickly created a shield before her, when every last one of the darts fell lifelessly on the ground, she stepped to her right to avoid the sword. She watch the hunter swiftly pick up speed again and commerced the next round of attack. Shizuru blocked every trust and slice with her Nigata. Both metals clashed with sparks. D gave Shizuru a death stare when her sword was locked down by the nigata. Shizuru quickly hit her sword away and gripped D's throat. Shizuru spoke.

"D. That's quiet enough for today."

"It's not over yet!"

D struggled to loosen the grip on her throat. Shizuru slammed her into a near by tree with her hands still on the Vampire hunter. D let out a painful cry. Her back rubbed painfully against the rough tree bark and her limbs are weak because she was held dangling in the air.

"I don't want to make such an adorable girl bleed tonight. Besides you time is almost up."

"Why don't you just kill me... I lost..."

That was true. Her fifteen minutes was almost up. She could feel her heart start to beat a little faster as the vampire's blood finally worked it's way into her heart. The pain was starting to build up and her currently weak body was not handling it well.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Arggg..."

D let out another strangled cry. Shizuru made her weapon disappear and used her free hand to reach into D's pouch. After a little rummaging around, she pulled out another small bottle with green liquid.

Dangling the bottle before D, She asked.

"Is this the one?"

D gave her another painful stare before nodding. Shizuru broke the cap and coaxed D to open her mouth. Reluctantly, D allowed herself to be fed. Shizuru loosen her grip a little and put her back on to the ground. The antidote quickly worked it's way through her system. Her body felt like lead, her legs gave way to her weight and she fell. However, Shizuru was determined to keep her promise of not hurting the girl even if it's a fall. D slumped heavily and tiredly onto the waiting hands. Her mind was burning with the shame of defeat.

"Rest well. We'll meet again."

Shizuru put her down gently against a tree and left.

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. This chapter was inspired by a movie i watched recently. Enjoy! And i too enjoy reviews. Be nice and drop me a review. Thanks 


	6. Out cold

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Thank you for all the reviews. I'll reply them in the review board.

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 6

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

A shameful defeat was all she recalled. D sat at that spot until the early hours of the morning. Her body was sore and aching. She questioned herself repeatedly. Why did she lose? Why did she allow Nao to be taken away? Were there other ways to solve this? Questions made her tired. But still, one hung on to her consciousness. How is she going to answer the Mayor?

A sudden chill swept across the forest. Silver needles marred her visibility. There was a saying that when it rains in winter, it means that something special is about to happen. However, there are also others who say that it's a bad omen. For D, this was definitely a bad mark at the start of her career.

Barely able to stand, D made her way towards the direction where her sword flew. After recovering the most important tool of her trade, she slumped down against the tree again and sighed. Fatigue came over her like a thick blanket and thus she slept in the rain.

The next time she woke up, temperatures increased as the midday sun rose over head. A thin layer of frost crusted on every inch of D's clothes and uncovered skin. D shivered and sneezed.

"Damn it..."

She cursed in a low coarse voice. The cold wind made her head pound. Slowly she stood up and trudged back to the Inn.

* * *

During the peak hour of the day, the Inn was filled with people. No one really took notice of D when she came in until she passed out and hit the floor. Dan who was helping out in the hall quickly put down the pile of dirty plates and called for his father.

The Inn keeper quickly came out from behind the counter and scooped the girl up form where she had fallen. He brushed some of the frost and snow off her shoulder and head and felt her temperature. Suddenly his face was written with alarm. She's running a high fever! It's almost as if she's burning. He quickly touched her hand and felt that it's ice cold.

"Dan, call the doctor! Quick!"

Dan's father ordered and quickly turned to his customers to apologize.

"Please excuse us. I'll be back shortly."

A few friendly customers waved to him in acknowledgment while a few others looked at the girl with a worried look. A group of men drinking in a corner smirked. They were lackeys form the Dietrot gang. After their defeat a few days ago, their leader was furious and wanted to seek revenge. They are definitely up to no good.

Upstairs in her rented room, Groban, the innkeeper cum bartender took off her back back and sword and placed them beside the bed. The room has only a bare bulb to light up the room. There's only a simple table and chair to accompany the bed. He pulled back a blanket and covered the shivering girl.

"What have you gotten yourself into?"

Groban shook his head and sighed. Just then, Den's light footsteps came running down the corridor. Another set of leather boots thumping was heard shortly after him.

"Dad! Doctor Helene is here!"

Dan came in panting hard. He held the foot of the bed for support. Behind him, a young woman with a metal briefcase also came in panting. The lady doctor stands as tall as the Innkeeper. With a rain cap over her dark hair and a white medical coat over her smart looking shirt and pants, she looked like she's in her twenties and she seems to be a very charming lady. Groban extended his hand and shook the doctor's.

"Who is this patient here?"

Groban gave the doctor a short explanation that this girl is a Vampire hunter who left for a mission and came back like that just now.

"Alright. I think i get the story. Would you two gentleman mind waiting outside while i give her a checkup?"

Gorban placed his large hands on his boy's shoulders and led him outside.

"Please take your time. I'll be downstairs."

The young female doctor closed and locked the door after they left and picked up her briefcase. She opened it and almost instantly, the smell of antiseptic and medical alcohol filled the air. Youko took out a thermometer and took D's temperature.

"Oh gosh! You are burning!"

Youko patted D's cheek and tried to wake her. D stirred.

"I'm Doctor Youko Helene. Can you hear me?"

"... ..." D shifted restlessly.

"Dear... do you know where you are?"

"..." D mumbled.

The doctor shook her head and prepared to give D a fever injection. After the jab, the then proceeded to give D a through checkup.

As she helped D changed out of those heavy wet clothes, she noticed severe bruising around the neck and on her back. She could only sigh. 'Such a young girl working in such a dangerous profession.' she thought. Very soon, the medicine injected into D's body began to work. The uneasiness on her face was replaced with a more relaxed one.

Youko then produced a small tub of salve to patch the girl up. Occasionally, she came across some very invisible thin scars, the scars from her training. The old wounds were well taken care of but they still left a mark on her very beautiful skin.

After she was done, she packed up and went down to look for Groban. The time is around three in the afternoon. Most of the customers have left. Youko ordered some lunch and chatted with the man.

"She'll be fine. She's down with a bad cold, i don't think she can move for the next few days."

"I see. Thank you for coming all the way here Doctor, I'll pay for her fees in advance."

Groban slipped the plate of grilled fish onto the counter along with two gold coins.

"Keep the money Gro, I can come in for free meals." Youko laughed a little and sipped the cup of tea before her. She continued.

"Please make her take two tablets three times a day. Make sure she drinks a lot of water and don't let her run around too much. I'll be busy tomorrow. "

"You are turning this place into a hospital and me a nurse?" Groban frowned bit still kept a smile.

* * *

Just before the peak hours of dinner, Groban went upstairs to check on D and found her awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hunter! You are awake!"

D turned tiredly towards the door and called out in a hoarse voice.

"wa..ter..."

Groban put down a mug onto the table beside her bed and went forward to help her sit up.

"The doctor said you caught a cold. Drink this and take two of these..."

After helping her to sit up, Groban dug into his pockets and took out a brown glass bottle.

D's mind was still heavy with headache. She quietly accepted the mug and took a sip. Hot lemon juice.

"Do you want to eat?"

D shook her head. The hot drink was making her feel better almost immediately. A thought hit her. D used the last of her strength and threw off the blanket in a swift motion. She noticed that she was not in her usual clothes and her sword was not beside her.

"Who changed me! Where's my stuff?" D exclaimed in horror, directing a glare at him at the same time.

"Don't look at me like that! The doctor changed you."

D's initial growl weakened a little. She asked again.

"Where's the doctor?"

"She left a few hours ago."

D was a little relieved that the doctor is a female. She then noticed that her wet clothes were draped across the wooden chair in the room. Her sword was right beside her bed. She was embarrassed by her sudden outburst .

"Sorry..."

"Don't mind. I have to go downstairs to prepare for the business at night. If you need anything, call for Dan."

Natsuki nodded in silence and watched him leave the room. After finishing her drink and took the medicine from the bottle, she dug into her backpack and took out something from it. Without a second thought, she slipped it under her pillow and went to sleep the headache away again. With curses of shame, hate and tiredness as her lullaby.

* * *

A dark sinister appeared at the corridor of the second level. Five hours after the departure of the doctor, the Dietrot gang slipped upstairs discretely. They checked each and every room for the girl who so disgraced them. They are back for revenge. The group of three, armed with guns and revolvers, crept towards the last door. But just as they were about to lay their hands on the doorknob...

* * *

I'm starting to feel the structure of the story! Next up will be the appearance of the sword and shield! Stay tune. 


	7. Sword and Shield

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Check out the review corner for replies

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 7

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

D was rudely awaken by a loud thump against the wall just outside her door. Sensing that something was not right, She hid her face into the pillow and blankets and reached for the short sharp dagger under her pillow. She stayed still, pretending to be asleep. The perfect quietness allowed her to pick up th faintest sounds. A heavy thud, glass crashing, a muffled scream and hushing noises. Silence reigned once more.

The knob was turned and the door gently pushed open. D heard a set of footsteps and soft breathing sounds. Whoever came in was trying hard to keep the noise down because that set of footsteps was carefully threading over the wooden floorboards to reduce the squeaking under the person's weight.

The hunter pretended to toss restlessly in bed and coiled herself for an attack. The air became quiet and still, almost suffocating. The breathing increased a little, D felt the person's hand approach her. Just as the hand was three inches from her face, without warning, D pounced. D jumped, pushing the person back and pinned the intruder on the floor. Headache riddled instincts told her to attack before talk. She viciously sank the dagger into the person's left palm, nailing it onto the floor. Blood gushed out from the wound but surprisingly, there was no sound of pain from the person. D then saddled on the person and used her left hand to hold down the free hand. Her right hand automatically went for the intruder's throat.

With all that excitement, fever rose again and the heat crept up D's face making her look like she's blushing. D look down into the intruder's face.

"You!" D was surprised and angry. She asked in an unfriendly and demanding tone.

"Why are you here? To finish me off?"

D applied more force around the intruder's throat. Bright red eyes without a hint of pain or suffering looked right back at her.

"No. I heard that you're sick and I'm here to pay you a visit and apologize for leaving you in the rain yesterday."

It was the Vampire, Shizuru Viola.

"Stop faking concern. Get lost before i put a stake through your heart."

D was disgusted by her tone of pity and concern. It was a hard blow on her mentally.

"Nao-chan was right! You are sadistic!"

Shizuru emphasized on the word 'are' with delight.

"Nao...chan?" D's mind was starting to turn fuzzy again.

The suffix 'chan' was used in an eastern kingdom many centuries ago. This for one show where Shizuru was from and how old she was.

"That silly girl speaks highly of you."

"What..." D threw a word back at her captive with hidden curiosity but of course, Shizuru noticed it.

"You are stubborn, rough, sadistic, yet soft and warm. But i guess she left one out which is cute." Shizuru smiled at the girl above her.

D's face went redder, unconsciously, her grip around Shizuru's throat loosened.

"I'd love to let you continue in this position D, but please do it when you are feeling better. You should return to bed. "

"What?"

Embarrassment came flooding into D's mind like a mighty torrent and her head decided to shutdown in order to protect the owner. Her face flushed an unhealthy shade of red and Shizuru noticed that she's drenched in sweat.

"D? Are you alright?"

A flash appeared and the lights went out for D. D's hands gave way to gravity and her body fell on Shizuru's. D could no longer answer.

"D!"

The vampire shook the Hunter's shoulder gently. Her voice was filled with concern. Shizuru rolled D off her to the right so as to avoid the growing puddle of blood. After taking a minute to ease the dagger out of the wooden floor, Shizuru lifted her hand and let it stay for a few minutes. Surprisingly, the bleeding stopped and wound closed up. Wonders and mysteries of the Vampires.

Gently, D was scooped up from the floor and returned to the cold bed. She shivered as the equally cold sheets and blankets covered her. Shizuru noticed the bottle of medicine on the table and took a sniff.

"What is this..."

As the literally undead, Vampires don't really take medicine. However, they do know some typed of common medicines that humans use.

The young lady shook head with understanding. She placed a cool palm on the feverish forehead.

"We'll meet again D."

After which, Shizuru turned sharply and walked out of the room, shutting the door as she returned to the cold and still corridor. A man walked out of the shadows and knelt before her. He looked up and fixed his gaze at Shizuru's hand. Short, neat black hair matched the color he wore. His face was full of youthfulness which speaks of an age between late teens and early twenties. He had elegance and grace of a true gentleman which surprisingly suit his looks. The young man had a large black sword with red dyed leather strips tightly bound around the handle on his back. He was in a black sneaking suit with light armor plates.

"Mistress Viola. The shield is outside deposing off those low life trash. Shall i escort you to the carriage?"

"There's no need. Pay the owner for the damage and all the expenses of the girl and get her some stronger medicine."

"As you command."

The Vampire waved him away and melted into the shadows. The sword bearer stood and took the stairs to the bar counter where he found Groban. The innkeeper himself was surprised that he made his entrance from the second floor. The floor quietened down and stared at the two. Without any introduction, the man in black put his hand into his inner coat pocket. Groban tensed and prepared to duck under the counter. However, when he pulled out his hand, it was not any lethal weapon but a small cow hide pouch that seemed to be weighed down by something heavy. All commotion was still as everyone present held their breath so as not to disrupt the cold dark aura seeping from the man himself.

"Here is the money for the damage upstairs and all the expenses from the girl. My Mistress wants you to get a stronger medicine for her."

Groban gulped and received the pouch with shaky hands.

"I can trust you on that. Can I?"

The young man's dark brown eyes made direct contact with those of the innkeeper, telling him the silent message of betrayal means death. Groban gave him a sincere nod as a promise.

"Of course!"

He then held his right hand over his heart as if to further emphasize his sincerity.

"Very well. Good night."

The man in black left. The customers let out the deep breath that they had held unconsciously.

* * *

Outside, the man made his way around to the back of the building where an undecorated black carriage stood waiting. However the carriage driver was no where to be seen. He opened the door of the carriage and reported his presence to the lady inside. After a quick exchange of words, the man called out.

"Tate."

Within a minute, a younger man tumbled out from behind some bushes but yet found his footing at the last second and knelt gracefully before the man. His spiky blond hair was an eye catcher and the dark gray coat gave him a smart appearance. However, a few spots of blood marred the beauty of the coat. He had two short ancient looking swords tied to his belt.

"Yes Master?"

His voice showed sincerity but yet it hid a tiny hint of rebellion. As expected of a teen stepping into adulthood.

"You took care of those three?"

"Yes sir! I threshed them up for good. They won't dare to show their face in this part of Yurikuni again."

The man placed a gentle hand on teen's head and smiled.

"Well done. The Mistress will be pleased."

Seeing that he's praised, the knelt figure looked down to hide the blush that appeared on his face.

"The Mistress wishes to return to the castle."

"Right away Sir."

Quickly, he stood and held the door while his master went inside. Just as he was about to close the door, the man reached out to his face with a handkerchief and wiped away a few drops of blood on his cheeks. The flustered teen returned a quick bow and darted to the driver's seat.

Inside the carriage, both individuals sat silently and waited for the carriage to start moving. Shizuru picked up an ancient teacup and sipped the dark red liquid.

"Reito. You treat your bondservants well. That boy practically worships you."

"You flatter me. Mistress Viola."

The man named Reito took a wine glass and poured himself a glass of warm water. He then popped two back tablets into the water and watched it dissolve into a dark red substance.

Blood.

"Ara ara you are very hungry today aren't you?"

Shizuru smiled and took in the beauty of the moon outside the carriage. Reito picked up the glass and twirled it a little as if to examine his wine red drink. His dark brown eyes turned blood red, pointy teeth pressed lightly against his lips.

"I was too busy on the move to eat."

Reito replied simply Shizuru nodded.

"You could have drank from him. It won't take a minute."

Shizuru then hid her smile as the teacup was lifted to her lips again.

"I'd rather not tire him out for the sake of the mission."

"A good answer as expected from my father's most trusted."

Reito sat up straight and bowed.

"And now, the report on Archduke Nagi..."

* * *

In case you don't know. Tate in Japanese means shield as well and thus the sword bearer and the shield. More answers next chapter. 


	8. Exiled

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: I just noticed that ShizNatsNao sound like 'she's nut's now'

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 8

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

Early next morning, D woke up to find that she's tucked into bed once again. Her head felt lighter and strength returned to her limbs but the runny nose continued. She kept sniffing as she dressed up in her usual attire. The puddle of dried blood disturbed her but she only have a faint memory of the events that happened yesterday. D didn't believe the fact that she was attacked and put into bed again later. Armed with her sword and a few other things that she always kept with her, she walked out of the room into a blood stained corridor. Seeing this gore sight first thing in the morning was enough to make her hair stand.

The corridor's walls was painted red with blood, one of the walls crumbled and the room to it was wreaked. The glass window that was once attached to the outer wall is now a gapping hole. Bright sunshine lit up the corridor revealing more details of the destruction of the room. D hurried downstairs.

Dan caught sight of D coming down from the stairs and waved.

"Morning big sister D!"

"Morning Dan."

D replied in a hoarse voice. Dehydration was affecting her throat. Groban who was busy behind the counter making breakfast nodded and continued cooking. D was puzzled as she saw a hint of stress and tiredness on his face. Dan handed her a towel and pointed to the washroom that was built outside.

"Go wash up! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

D thanked him with a nod and walked out through the back door.

Outside, D found a crowd of villagers and some armed men in uniform. From the murmuring and whispering, she picked up several words that seems to give a picture of three dead men with their blood drained.

Once inside again, D settled down at a table that had been set. Every inch of the table was covered with food containers, plates and dining utensils. Refreshing fruit juice, freshly baked bread, hot aromatic coffee and an assorted variety of other food that D had never seen before. Dan poured juice for all three of them.

"Didn't you say fresh food is scarce? What's with today's breakfast?"

"It won't be if you have enough money. This is worth 2 gold coins so eat up!"

D panicked.

"You are going to charge me for all these?"

The man set the last plate of wafflers before D and returned her the silver coin. D was ever more puzzled.

"You are paying me to eat?"

"No." Groban shook his head tiredly.

"Someone gave me money to look after you. You are such a lucky girl!"

"Pardon?"

D asked in disbelieve, mouth half hanged open to reinforce her emotions.

"I was instructed to get you better medicine and give you the best treatment. All your bills and fees were paid with that money as well."

"I do not like to be in debt to strangers. Take my money."

"I fear for my life. Please."

The man gave his forehead a slow massage to ease the headache. Dan sat nervously and observed them. Was it the Vampire who came up with all these trouble? D sighed.

"Do as you like."

The answer gave Groban relieve. D had another question.

"Before we eat, tell me. What happened yesterday. Were the three outside related to this?"

Groban told her all that he could remember.

"I'll start from where i know. Last night, a man came down form the stairs and gave me a bag of gold and instructed me to get you better medicine and for the repairs upstairs. I was quiet puzzled by his speech and went up to investigate."

He took a sip of coffee that Dan had poured for him and continued. D nodded.

"It was a battlefield! Holes blasted into walls, the entire window was missing opening up a big hole. The floor was a little bloody and the floorboards were almost non-existent. I went to check on you. There was a puddle of blood on the floor so i sent Dan for the doctor again. It turned out that you are in better shape than my Inn. The doctor declared that the blood did not belong to you and gave you stronger cold medicine."

Groban than dug into his apron pocket and took out another bottle of pills. D took it and examined the contents. She opened the bottle and winced at the heavy bitter medicine smell.

"Early this morning, the petrol team found three dead men on the woods just behind the Inn. They seemed to be dried and mummified. The news soon drew the town's people here. I was told to close this place until they finished their investigations. And there you have it. The end."

The man sighed and shook his head. D was speechless. Dan asked out of curiosity.

"Sister D, did you make any enemies while you are traveling?"

D could not reply to that because she really do not have the answer.

"Don't worry about that so much. I'll settle the problem immediately."

The fifteen year old stood up, popped some pills from the bottle and took a swig at the hot coffee.

"Leaving so soon? What about breakfast?"

Groban looked like he's about to cry from all that stress. D took a waffle from the stack and ruffled Dan's head.

"Help your father to finish up alright?"

"Remember not to take your medicine with alcohol!"

The man called out to her. Dan was disappointed but still he nodded and promised to take care of his father. D made for the exit.

After flashing her hunter's license to the petrol unit, she gave the bodies a quick examination and instructed them to drive a stake through the three bodies' hearts and cut off their head to prevent them from reanimating. After that, she told them to burn them till the bodies were down to ash and crush any left over bones after which they should dump the powdered remains into a running body of river. D's not taking any chances, humans killed by Vampires have a chance to turn and results are horrendous.

Although D failed to stop Shizuru from taking Nao away, she felt that she still had the responsibility to report the current situation to the mayor. Upon reaching her destination, she felt something unsettling. It's too quiet...

* * *

"Gah! ...ouch..."

The brown hair girl fell painfully on her behind and winced. Aoi choked back the pain and stared forcefully back at her attacker. Her eyes showed a clear message of defiance. The hand grabbed her collar and pulled her up. She was then dragged to a nearby wall.

"Stop that!"

The person before her took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"You'll never run away from me! You understand! Never!"

She was then thrown onto the floor like the books and files that had met with the same fate. This time, the pain made her cry out.

"Just because you know the prince doesn't make you almighty too!"

The man roared. The man who was known for his quietness and logical thinking is now a very different man. Zhang stared at the girl before him with hate.

"You told me on me didn't you."

The mayor growled like beast, making Aoi cower.

"Now that that stupid girl is missing, all my plans are messed up!"

The girl looked at him with a teary eyes. The tears were not of fear but of relieve.

"Get out before i hit you."

Zhang shoved her out of the study and slammed the door. Aoi finally broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. Inside, more shelves can be heard being pulled down.

D quietly walked out of the shadows in the dark corridor and gave the suffering girl a comforting pat on the shoulder. Aoi turned around in shock, with a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. D placed a finger to her lip to indicate silence and led her away.

After they made their way out of the building, Aoi calmed down considerably and took the led. She brought the hunter to a secret corner of the garden which is only accessible by crawling through some hedges and bushes.

D followed closely behind the girl and at the same time made sure no one is following them. When D crawled through the final row of hedges, she could smell a deep sweet scent of flowers. Roses to be exact.

She stood up, brushed some dirt of her clothes and took in her surroundings. All around her were rose bushes bearing blue flowers. D was mesmerized.

"It's safe here. No one knows about this place."

Aoi sat down on a knee high rock and dried her tears. D sat down on the ground beside her.

"What happened?"

That simple sentence hid a lot of questions. Why did he lash out his anger on a defenseless girl? Why was he not worried about Nao's disappearance?

Aoi did not answer the question directly, instead, she looked rather relieved.

"I'm glad Nao escaped."

There was a spark of anger when Nao was brought into the conversation. She was still angry that Viola took her. Unable to find the connection between the answer and the question, she asked again.

"What does it got to do with that girl?"

"Nao was in greater danger at the hands of her foster father than with the vampire."

"Pardon?"

D was not sure if she heard right. The vampire was safer than her father? Aoi took a deep breath and started explaining to the young hunter.

The story goes back to a few years ago. When Nao was left an orphan, Zhang who was then a scholar who came back from the big city to settle down took her in. The man whom Aoi called evil, saw a chance of using the young and orphaned Nao. He planed to barter her to some mountain bandits when he finally gained the position of being a mayor of the town. Nao knew that she was treated nicely and fed because she was like a peace offering.

The girl tried to escape time and time again with the help of Aoi but she did not succeed.

When D heard this she finally understood why Zhang would pay her to get rid of his stumbling block. He wants to get rid of the Vampire so that Nao can remain his captive and offering. This made her blood boil with anger. But hearing the last part about the escapes, she was curious about why Aoi never got punished. And so she asked.

Aoi was a little reluctant to talk about it but under the persuasion of the younger girl, she spoke.

"You have seen Prince Hallard haven't you?"

D nodded.

"I happen to be a subject of some political issue that is happening within the royal family."

"Speak simply."

"Some one wants the throne for himself and to achieve that, Prince Chie Hallard must not marry."

"And so..."

"I was sent away so that the Prince could not get married in time for the current King to pass on the throne to her."

D was beginning to doubt if her head was working right.

"Wait a second... So you are the..."

"Yes. The Prince and I are in love and I'm her fiancée."

* * *

Up next: A fairy tale love story between the prince and her girl. Don't miss this!

* * *

And so this is a long chapter! Happy reading as the show is just getting started. Thankyou for the reviews and i have to say i may take a longer time to update since school just started and i had a killer timetable. I'd love to make friends to balance my dull life so please review or write to me! Cheers! 


	9. It's only a fairy tale

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: I was really looking forward to this chapter. One of my favorites and I've been planing for a long time. Minna! Yoroshiku!

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 9

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

In a distant land called Yurikuni, there was a story that brought two very different girls together. The kingdom of Yurikuni was ruled by King Kairin II, a man who loves his people. His only daughter, Chie Hallard, was the most important person in his life after his wife and father.

Chie Hallard. Although she's a girl, she earned the nickname of 'Prince' from everyone in the palace and on the streets. She grew up admiring her father. This led her to fall into the category of being a very charming tomboy since young.

Chie is well liked especially by females because of that special charm that was always by her side. She knows how to find her way into a woman's heart. Her mother love her and the palace maids pampered her. This also led to the problem of being an energetic and naughty child. She likes to imitate her father and would like to try everything that boys would do.

Whenever she gets into trouble, there will always be people who will be willing to be her scapegoat. Being brought up in such a manner, she's also described to be stubborn and unreasonable.

The year when she turned ten years old, she asked her father for lessons on horse ridding. The permission was granted and the best teachers were employed to teach her. However, whenever the training get's tougher, she would start to be grouchy and run away, only to reappear during dinner time.

One day while she was on the run from her personal tutors again, she chanced upon the Palace's rose garden.

The gardeners of the Palace were of the Senoh clan. Throughout the many generations of planting and gardening, they were considered the experts in this field.

The head of the family, Sato Senoh, was in charge of all the gardens in the palace. He has a lovely wife, two sons and a daughter. As a tradition, he sent his sons to clan's village where fellow clansman would train them in the arts of gardening. He kept his daughter by his side and taught her personally.

His daughter, Aoi Senoh, was a bright girl for her age. However, Aoi dislikes speaking, even to her father. The melancholic attitude made her distant from everyone. She's like a block of ice who refuse to be melted. Her parents tried to talk to her but still she would chose her company with the flowers in the palace gardens.

One breezy day, Aoi stayed near her father's side as he tend to a few young rose bush. Sudden rustling of leaves startled the quiet girl. A tall dark haired boy in expensive clothes crawled out of a large bush. Aoi went over and stretched out her hand to help him stand. The young boy stood with her help and brushed some dried leaves out f his hair.

"Thank you my lady."

He bowed with thanks. Aoi smiled and returned a ladylike bow with grace. The boy was captivated by her innocent smile. He asked.

"May I know where am i?"

After a short while, the girl replied tonelessly.

"You are in the rose garden. Northwest of the palace."

To him, the voice sound angelic, he secretly wished for her to speak again. So he asked.

"Do you know who am i?"

To his disappointment, the girl simply shook her head and returned to the work of watering a few low bush. Just as he was about to speak again, a pleasant voice called out.

"Aoi! Please help me out at the greenhouse. I need fresh flowers for the dinning hall."

The man's voice made the girl stand immediately. She gave the boy beside her a polite bow and disappeared around a corner of a hedge. Quickly, he patted his jacket pocket and took out a pair of rimless reading glasses to have a better look before she disappears. Mesmerized by her light and delicate footsteps, he tried to follow but was soon lost in another section of the garden called the maze hedge.

By following voices, he went deeper and deeper into the maze until he reached the center. The center of the maze was actually another garden walled up by hedges. The sweet scent of blooming flowers captivated her. In it were roses and many other kinds of flowers of every color and size. All but one color and he noticed it. He called out.

"Is there anyone out there? I'm lost!"

Hearing such a call from within the hedges, a few gardeners stopped their work and promptly made their way towards the source of that voice, among them was the girl that had just left him behind. When the head gardener finally reached the boy, he trembled and bowed low. It was her, Prince Chie.

"What do you need of me your highness?"

The head gardener was a tall thin man with an extraordinary knowledge of plants and flowers. All the workers under his care respected him greatly. On hearing this greeting, the others knelt immediately except for the young girl with a blank expression.

"What's your name my good man?"

"It's Senoh. Sato Senoh at your service."

"I see that there's all kinds of colors of roses here."

"Yes Prince."

"But the blue is missing."

The man looked at him with a startled expression, he's speechless.

"I... I..."

Just then, the girl stepped forward and answered in monotone.

"There's no blue rose."

Plain and simple answer threw the prince into confusion. The prince felt ridiculous for asking such a question.

"Find one then!"

The eleven year old raised her voice with displeasure.

"Bu...but! Your Highness! It's impossible! A blue rose does not exist!"

The man answered with fear, hoping that the Prince will understand. But being a spoiled child, she demand the impossible.

"I give you two weeks. Find me a blue rose or else... off with your head."

From then onwards, head gardener Senoh wake up with a headache everyday trying to think of where he could find a blue rose. He shut himself in his own greenhouse and did experiments and looked up books that were handed down by his ancestors. His daughter, Aoi Senoh, stayed out of her father's way. She secretly took several rose plant and did her own experiments.

Fourteen mornings passed, Sato Senoh was unsuccessful in finding a blue rose because it simply did not exist. He prepared for the worst. The prince returned to the garden with her guards.

"Have you found it?"

"I'm terribly sorry your Highness. A blue rose really did not exist!"

"You know the consequences."

Senoh fell on his knees and bagged for his life.

"Please spare my life! Please!"

Just before the Prince could pass the final verdict, Aoi stepped forward and interrupted. In her hands was a stalk of rose with the shade of blue close to azure. It was breathtaking.

Aoi presented the rose to the Prince with two hands. She look stunned and speechless. Prince Chie took it from her and examined it with great care and excitement. She looked at the girl again but the girl was not smiling.

"Asking for the impossible can cause a life of an innocent man."

She then turned a hundred and eighty degrees and walked away. Her father went on his knees and apologized on behalf of his daughter's rudeness. One of the guards stopped her and scolded her but the Prince stopped him. She asked.

"This is a lovely flower. How did you make this?"

The girl looked back at her but kept quiet. Who won't be angry at the person who nearly ordered her father's death?

"Answer when you are asked girl!"

One of the guards growled. There was no sign of fear in the girl's eyes. The prince found this highly amusing and so she waved the guard away. The first impression etched deeply into her head. 'She's a funny girl!' She thought.

"Will i meet you again my lady?"

Prince Chie bowed politely and asked but the girl ignored her and walked away. Chie smiled. Indeed, that girl caught the Prince's attention.

* * *

D looked at Aoi with a puzzled look.

"That didn't sound very romantic to me..."

Aoi who was blushing with a light shade of pink right from the beginning smiled.

"I'm coming to that."

The older girl then rested her dreamy gaze on a nearby pot of blue rose plant.

* * *

.

Next time on Bloodlust...

The fairy tale like love story of the prince and her girl took an ugly turn as someone thinks that she's in the way. Will romance have to make way for the diabolical plan that's installed for the kingdom?

Don't miss it!

* * *

End notes: Reviews will be treasured and answered. Please visit the review page. Formalities aside, this is one of my favorite part of the story! For more ranting visit my profile page. Thankyou all! 


	10. The forgotten Princess

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Part II Of the fairy tale. Enjoy. The name Sirgay is not a mistake. Take note.

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 10

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

Aoi went over to the pot and cut a stalk of blue rose; she looked away from D and continued…

* * *

"I'm sure you have other princely duties other than follow me around the garden everyday your highness."

Aoi busied herself with the watering can, ignoring the person behind her.

"Visiting you is one of the most important duties everyday. How could one leave such a breathtaking flower in the garden and not come by to appreciate her beauty?"

"Prince… Your sweet words are giving me a toothache."

Although Aoi's reply sounded bored and toneless, Chie knew from that little smile that she's happy.

"I still very curious about how you manage to find that blue one."

"That shall remain a secret. I'm not telling."

"Then I shall come by and bug you till you give in. You won't use pesticide on me would you?"

Prince Chie flashed her trademark smirk.

Days of bliss passed quickly, Prince Chie grew up into a handsome woman. Her father, The King, was getting old. According to the traditions of Yurikuni's laws, the king is to retire at the age of 50 and pass on the throne to his/her offspring as long as he/she is married and of the legal age of 18.

When Prince Chie was 10, her grandfather gave birth to the 5th son. The King and his youngest brother were 40 years apart. Arch Duke Nagi is a child prodigy, at the young age of 3, he starts reading books from the palace's library. 10 year old Chie's general knowledge was no match for her little uncle.

Now at the age of 18, Chie was asked to choose a fine young man or woman to help her rightfully claim to the throne. Yurikini is an open country that supports marriage of any combination as long as the two are humans.(Vampires have their own laws and rules.) However in the same year, 9 year old Nagi was already planning to take over the kingdom from his aging brother. He impressed many powerful noble families and earned himself a loyal servant from the army called Sir Sergey Wong alias Sirgay.

8 long years have passed since that faithful meeting in the garden. The king turned 48 that year.

Chie took out a pocket knife and cut a stalk of rose from the plant, giving it a slow and painful death. She took care of the thorns and went quietly up to the unsuspecting girl that she so loved. The prince circled an arm around her slender waist and offered the blue rose to her.

Aoi jumped at the sudden intimate contact but relaxed quickly when she felt that familiar presence. She knew it was the one that followed her almost everyday for the past few years.

"That's my flower that you are giving to me."

"This is my kingdom I'm giving to you."

"Your kingdom?"

"Yes. It will be mine if you promise me something."

Aoi started thinking deeply about what those words meant. Chie took the time to adorned the rose into Aoi's hair and sighed with satisfaction.

"My! A blue rose truly exist! And she looks wonderful."

"Oh, you are planning to use me as your ticket to the throne?"

Aoi turned around and looked into her eyes. There was a bit of controlled anger in it.

"You are that rose that looks so sweet and calm. Your thorns prick me with wisdom that I lack. Stay with me, I need you. The kingdom needs you."

"You'll get as many advisors or wise men as you need."

"But I only need one Queen. Aoi-hime, will you marry me?"

That soften Aoi's hard gaze and melted her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly controlled her emotions.

"I…"

Chie tilted her head and looked at her sweetly.

When Aoi was young, she thought that she didn't need anyone by her side. She could spend her lifetime with something that she like which is flowers. But the appearance of the Prince into her life changed many things. For one, she realized that having someone to talk to and be thought of every day is thrilling. To be treated with great importance and be loved is something she could only dream off. But of course, being a smart and thoughtful girl, she already thought of some problems that may appear.

"Yes I will. Chie-ouji. But your honorable father still has the final say in this, even if I agree or not."

"No worries, that is taken care off."

Aoi hugged the Prince tightly and sighed. Something hard poked the side of her head. The annoyed Aoi took off Chie's reading glasses and folded them.

"How many times have I told you to take off your reading glasses when you don't need it."

"I wanted to see you clearly with them. With them, I've just found the most beautiful blue rose in the world!"

"You have not changed a bit since I've met you."

Aoi playfully poked her cheeks and smiled. Chie kissed her forehead and said…

"I've to be on my way to see Father now. We'll meet again tonight my dear."

"Alright! Take care!"

* * *

"That was the last time I saw her."

Aoi said this with surprising calmness; she took out a pair of rimless glasses and gazed at it with a look of affection. D was amazed; amazed by the emotional and mental strength that she had. Aoi effortlessly earned her respect.

"What happened to you after that?"

"I'd love to share but if I continued, Chie's life will be in danger."

"Is that man threatening you?"

D felt a sudden urge to rip his guts out. The hunter stared darkly at the house as if her hateful gaze will penetrate the thick walls and into his head.

"Not him. It is someone who wields alit of power. Don't worry about me. This political game will end in a month's time…."

"But you still love her don't you? Why won't you run away with the Prince?"

The word 'love' seems to set a spark in her eyes. She nodded but still refused to tell D what happened.

"Yes I love her and I still do but this is a delicate situation. Any wrong move will cost her life. This is not something I want to risk just for my freedom."

D wanted to say something but closed her mouth immediately. Aoi was sure and determined about her decision.

"Besides this, I have a more pressing matter at hand."

Aoi dug into her pockets and took out a piece of folded paper.

"I'd love to employ you to deliver this but unfortunately I do not have much money with me. Would you be so kind to deliver this to Nao?"

"Employ me as a messenger? And of all people, why her? She's safely in the arms of that vampire now."

D replied with a little scorn. Deep inside her, she was still angry at the read head for leaving with that manipulative Vampire, Shizuru.

"Not even Vampires can save her from this. There's half a tablet inside. Take this to Nao immediately. This is a life threatening situation."

"Life threatening?"

D took the neatly folded packet and sniffed at it, slowly and carefully, she opened it. Aoi found her actions very cute but refrained from commenting about it.

"Zhang fed her with a type of poison which requires regular weekly doses of antidote to survive. That's the reason no one can leave his mansion."

Inside the paper, D found half a pink tablet the size of a shirt button. There were bite marks on it.

"This was… supposed to be your tablet isn't it?"

"You are definitely a bright girl! Yes, that's my share. "

"But why……"

"I don't have much time to explain. Nao was drugged ever since she was taken in by that vile man, she needs it more than I do. Go! Don't waste time here."

D refolded it carefully and put it in her inner coat pocket.

"Hang in there Princess, I'll get your prince to save you."

The older girl smiled but shook her head.

"You have a more important mission ahead. Find her."

D looked a little reluctant to leave her behind but if that lady who is fit to be a Queen said so, she must've been wise enough to make such a choice. Without another word, the hunter left the garden with a bow and went out of town.

* * *

Just side the town, D checked her watch and found that there's only one hour left before sunset. With few choices left to choose from, D decided to get a little help. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Duran!"

The air around her speeds up and turned into a vortex. The silver earring on her left shone brightly and gave off a streak of silver light. A silver and blue mechanical wolf with two cannons mounted on its hind legs materialized. It howled handsomely and trotted to her side.

Without a minute to lose, she jumped onto its back and pointed to a direction deeper into the woods.

"Let's go boy! We have a life to save."

TBC

* * *

Next time on bloodlust:

A young girl's life is at danger and a fight stops the hunter in her tracks. The hunter meets the hunted again and this time, there'll be more than just a fight.

* * *

A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for making some of you wait so long for my update. I tried very hard to finish this chapter but school sucked to much life out of me. Thanks to the latest reviewer Sora for his/her reminder. I'll try to churn out chapter 11 before my exams, in the meantime rejoice and be glad as VHD book 4 is coming this August. Thanks for the reviews and anonymous are accepted! What are you waiting for! 


	11. I'm here with you

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: One last update before Exams. I'll be back during semester break. Peace!

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 11

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

Heavy pants, difficult breathing, restless groans and crumpling of sheets. All these were the only sounds that the room contained. As the sun sets, the chills of the old gothic castle cooled the room down rapidly, making its occupants shiver.

A red haired girl tossed and turned, gasping for air. The other older girl sat beside her on the bed, held her hand and tried to sooth her unrest. A frown was registered on her elegant face as she watched the younger girl wither in discomfort and pain.

Juliet Nao Zhang looked flushed and tired, sweat formed on her forehead even as the room was getting increasing chilly. Her entire body felt searing pain and a burning sensation, her head pounded painfully. She struggled and kicked the sheets off herself but the other pull it back up to cover her weak body. In this semi-conscious state, she knew that she was safe with someone to look after her but the fear of death was greater than relieve.

Shizuru Viola had been with her in the room since Nao collapsed in the dining hall last night. For the first time in her life she panicked. It's not that she was interested in this girl but a sense of responsibility that made her worry. After all, she was the one who took her away and caused her to suffer. The guilty emotions however, did not show on her face. She looked at her gently and placed her cool palm on the feverish forehead.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here."

The vampire gripped the other's hand a little harder to indicate that she will not leave her side but she was answered by a soundless scream.

'That's it.' Shizuru thought. She could stand to see her in pain no more.

"Reito. Come in."

In her normal soft yet firm voice, she called her right-hand man, Reito K.

The tall handsome man entered the room quietly and bowed.

"What may I do for you?"

"Have they found out the cause of this?"

Reito shook his head and bowed again.

"I'm sorry but the Viola medical group is still working on it. Please give them more time."

Shizuru turned her attention to him and said.

"I could, but she can't. At this rate, she'll die of fatigue even if the original source of problem is not causing it."

"Should I pay the Mayor a visit?"

"It's worth a try. Go and return quickly."

"As you wish.."

Reito bowed the third time and exited the room.

* * *

Despite the thick and dark forest, D managed to get her bearings right and reached the castle gates just before sunset. She knew that it's dangerous to visit a Vampire at the time where they were the most powerful but there's not an option. A life was in her hand.

Duran skid to a stop outside the castle's tall and ancient doors and howled. D jumped off him and patted it.

"Thankyou!"

The mechanical wolf gave her a playful shove towards the door and disappeared

The hunter looked around her and saw a window low enough for her to climb through. Although she thought its low, it's actually three meters high. D displayed some excellent footwork and with two simple steps onto a nearby tree and then another up the wall, she managed to hoist herself up.

The interior of the room was dim but the air was fresh, this meant that it's a frequently used room, which also meant that she had to keep moving. Carefully she threaded her way across the room where a slit of light was emitted form the bottom of the door. She was relieved that the door was not locked.

The door led her into a long and empty corridor which ended some fifty meters away. D decided to sneak in when a sudden thought hit her. 'What am I doing sneaking around like a thief when I can just walk in and offer the antidote?' She sighed at her inexperience and continued down the hallway and into another room whose doorway looked a little different form the rest. The door was elegantly carved out of some expensive looking wood and the door frame is so shiny as if it was plated with silver.

Once she slipped inside, she quickly closed the door and leaned against it to calm her breathing. Unconsciously, she had held her breath when she tried the door. Slowly, she allowed her eyes to get use to the dimness before taking a look around her. The room was beautifully furnished with expensive looking rugs and decorative pieces. At the end of the room, there was a raised platform with a sovereign looking arm chair which resembles a throne.

"He who dares to sneak into the home of my honorable Mistress will be punished by death."

The hunter's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. It belonged to a young man who was more or less her age but had an air of an adult. Dressed as a warrior, he had a normal looking sword in his belt but a very unique looking shield behind his back. A shield that looks a little too big for him to handle. That youthful face had a child-like smile but his eyes glowed devilish.

"And so... is a tortoise gonna throw me out?"

D smirked evilly, instantly detesting him to the core. Undeterred by that insult, the young man walked towards her. His messy golden spikes of hair gave him a cool yet dangerous look. He reached for his sword.

"You're not going any further."

Seeing that he was ready to pounce, D made some distance between them and drew her sword.

"I'm not here to fight, take me to see the girl that was taken here!"

"Miss Juliet is not meeting anyone."

"I'm not going to repeat what I just said. Move it! It's important!"

He smirked.

"I'm not going to repeat that either. A hunter is not welcomed in a Noble's home. Be gone!"

Instead of drawing his sword, he took off the shield strapped to his back. It was an unexpected move from an unpredictable man. He clicked some kind of switch and immediately, spikes and razor sharp blades appeared around and on the shield.

D stared at that piece of metal with her mouth wide open. That shield could act as a razor sharp Frisbee which could take several heads if thrown with precision.

"Damn you! You're not going to throw that at me are you!"

"Oh yes I am!"

That boy said cheekily and sprang into action. He jump to the right which made D instinctively move in the opposite direction. Almost immediately, she realized her mistake.

"Darnit!"

She was cornered at a corner of the room with no where to go. That boy smirked.

"Checkmate!"

Just as he was about to throw out his weapon, a loud voice echoed through out the large room.

"Tate! That's enough."

The boy stopped and turned to look at the newcomer. A man walked into the room from another door at the other end of the room and came towards them.

"Keep that dangerous thing Tate. You'll destroy this room. You know the consequences don't you..."

The boy called Tate paled and kept his shield and knelt before him. D sighed with relieve.

"Oh the other hand, I can handle her with care..."

On hearing that, D sprang into her assault mode again. That man was dressed in black and red with a majestic looking cloak. That was a typical noble traveler's look. Tate moved aside to give his master more room. The man drew his sword which is strapped to his back and pointed the tip towards the hunter.

"On guard, hunter!"

"Hold on a second!"

D desperately tried to talk before any possible fight breaks out but it's obvious that he was not going to stop. The two swords made contact. Sparks flew, positions changed. The heavier sword had the upper hand in this situation. D defended herself with an extra ounce of carefulness because she was a girl on a mission.

"Reito. That's enough."

Another voice called out, this time it was a female whom D had met twice. Shizuru Viola. The man called Reito kept his sword immediately and knelt before her as she walked towards them.

"Mistress, I was only fooling around with this young and beautiful hunter. I meant no harm."

"Like hell you mean it!"

D cursed with disgust. The vampire gave her an apologetic smile and turned to the other two.

"That was a bad move Reito. As your punishment, I order you two to take care of a bandit's base 30 miles north from here. Return in four days or else... "

Reito tried to hide his shock with his normal cunning smile but Tate on the other hand trembled.

"Please accept my humble apologies, but what about my trip to the mayor."

"No worries, I'll have someone handle that."

Reito bowed and dragged Tate out of the room by his collar. D watched at the three of them converse in such a gentle manner yet it had such great effect on the boy. Shizuru's words and cool posture amazed her.

"Welcome to my humble home D. What may I do for you?"

D took out the little packet that contained that half tablet and simply said a name.

"Nao."

Back inside the room where Juliet Nao Zhang was resting, sounds of tortured breathe and painful sobs quickened in pace and loudness.

"Don't ...leave...me..." She moaned, hoping that someone could hear her.

D's acute sense of hearing sent her running as she neared the room. She slammed the door wide open and quickly rushed to the bed where the red head laid. The vampire followed closely behind and closed the door.

Nao looked very different from the last time D saw her. She looked extremely weak and fragile. Her face was contorted with pain, every breathe she took added to her misery. Her eyes were half closed with a distant gaze, her face was tear streaked. She stretched out her hand to grab anyone that she can hold on to.

"Don't...go..."

D took hold of her hand and patted her with assurance.

"Hang in there Nao! The princess sent me with your medicine."

"D, give me the medicine."

D obeyed without a word and kept her eyes on the girl in bed. The vampire opened the packet and broke the tablet into half again. She then took a glass of water and handed both items to D. When D saw the dosage, she was puzzled and angry, very angry.

"She's dying here! And you reduce her dosage to a quarter of the tablet!"

"You've mistaken my intention; I want my chemist to prepare more antidotes because that half tablet will not keep her alive very long."

"Oh..."

D was embarrassed with her sudden outburst; she had her head down to hide her shame.

"Please take care of her; I need to get going now."

The vampire smiled and brisk walked out of the room, leaving the hunter and the girl behind.

"No..."

Nao struggled with her words. D sat at the edge of the bed and helped Nao sit up so that she could take the antidote. All this time, the younger girl kept a firm grip on the other's coarse hand.

"Open your mouth..."

Nao was too weak to respond to D. The hunter had no choice but to force open her mouth and popped that little bit of medicine in. She held the glass to Nao's dry lips and let her take a sip but that proved to be a challenge too. Nao choked on that mouth of water and coughed the quarter tablet out.

D quickly moved to the next tactic, she changed her sitting position so that she was leaning against the bed panel; she gently took Nao into her arms and cuddled her.

"Breathe slowly, don't rush."

Nao relaxed considerably and closed her eyes. D picked up the soggy bit of medicine and put it into her own mouth. She quickly took a sip of water and pressed her lips upon Nao's, thinking. 'Come on! Drink!'

Nao's tired eyes opened with shock but the out of focused person before her made her dizzy again. She felt a small hard object being pushed into her mouth followed by a mouthful of water. She was puzzled by D's presence but most important of all, why was she feeding medicine to her?

Nao carefully swallowed this time to avoid coughing into the other's mouth. After she was very sure that she her body will not throw out that bit of medicine, she desperately struggled to get away from the other girl.

D felt a push from her shoulders and slowly backed away, leaving the other girl gasp for breathe. Nao seemed to look redder than before. Was the fever burning up again?

"What was ...that ...for.?"

"Just keep quiet and keep still. Don't die on me after all that trouble."

D's cold words didn't affect Nao at all because she knew that D was that kind of person who is not good with words. The warmth that D gave her made her slowly dozed off. Nao's breathing steadied considerably which was a good sign however when D tried to put her in bed again, she noticed that Nao was still holding her hand. The hunter gave up the idea of leaving her side because she knew that the patient needs warmth and care. After the Princess told her about Nao's scarred childhood, she knew how such a young girl felt.

To face death.

To be alone.

To be betrayed.

"I'm here..."

* * *

Good evening everyone! Hayashi desu!

As promised, there is an extra long chapter before my exams. So with love peace and joy, I will step into the path of marathon mugging till my exams are over. Not exactly in a good mood because something happened at home... Well have fun and check the reviews and bio page good day.


	12. Tea for two

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Man... Exams finally over... but there goes the holidays... work work work...and sick for a week... darnit...

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 12

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere 20 miles northwest of the capital of Yurikuni, somewhere eighty meters under the castle grounds, a vampire casually strolled into a brightly lit lab which was filled with light 'clinks' of glassware, strong smell of disinfectant and the unique scent of blood and medicine. One would never have thought that such a high tech facility would be present in such an old ancient looking castle.

The castle was currently at it's peak of activity ever since the great Vampire War that broke out two hundred years ago but the number of occupants are far too little compared to those days.

Knocking on one of the glass doors to the inner rooms, she called out.

"Doctor Chrysant. Are you around?"

These dungeons converted laboratories had a crew of a hundred scientists, engineers, doctors and researchers working around the clock in two shifts.

Half of the force was humans who volunteered and dedicated theirs lives into research for the sake of improving daily conditions of the capital and the citizens of Yurikuni. They work in the day shift when the sun rises and sets. However after dark, these men and women will quickly return to their living quarters and not take another step outside the boundaries as the night shift workers starts to clock in.

The night shift consists of Vampires of ages 150 and above. They will then take over the running of the lab and continue with their experiments that they had left off last dawn in their own sections. These Vampires come from all over the world but spoke of a common theme of science, math and blood.

A young male who was sitting on a suspended chair pushed lightly against the table and rolled across the room towards the door. The force that kept the chair in the air was actually an electromagnetic force which repels the other force coming from the floor of these special flooring. He unlocked the door and welcomed her in.

"Welcome to out humble lab Miss Viola. Let me show you to the doctor's room."

"It's alright. I've been here long enough to tell my way around."

The young man stood and bowed deeply.

"Then I shall get back to work."

Shizuru Viola walked towards him and ran her little finger against the corner of his lips.

"Hedeki-kun, stop drinking from the expensive blood samples that I have sponsored. I'll get your boss to punish you."

Normal Vampires were in awe of the Viola Family as they had established their now noble status through that War so two centuries ago. Their status in the Vampire community can be on par with the Kings and Presidents of the human community.

"Please accept my sincere apologies."

"Get back to work."

He bowed again and went back to his work desk which was filled containers of all shapes and sizes, all containing an attractive dark red liquid.

Shizuru Viola walked down a corridor which led to many different laboratories testing on various things. From behind the clear glass partition that separated the corridor from the room, she could see that all the researchers and assistants are busy with their assigned work.

At the end of the corridor, she saw someone familiar standing in her usual position with arms across her chest looking like she's ready to howl at any lazy slave who took so much as a minute of break.

"Good evening Haruka. Is the doctor in?"

Haruka Armitage, the doctor's bodyguard and a very personal friend was born from a family of knights in Yurikuni. She was the third, after two brothers, and the only girl of the five siblings. While her brothers grew up, trained and served in the army, she was determined that if a guy could do the job, so can a girl.

Growing up with four boys in the home taught her many useful little things like climbing trees, wooden sword fights, wrestling and survival skills. But still that did not stop her father from believing that a girl should be brought up ladylike.

She first met the Doctor some years ago and events happened that made her protect the weak looking girl who turned out to be a medical Doctor. Something fueled her passion to keep on protecting her and therefore she followed, or in some case called eloped with, her wherever she went and swore to protect her.

Haruka looked at the vampire directly into her eyes and scowled.

"What brings you here tonight Viola?"

Most normal Vampires will be full of respect for Shizuru but there are occasionally some who are a little more special. She didn't mind at all.

"Important business."

A short and sweet answer that tells no more or less about what it really was; An answer that did not answer the question.

A soft feminine voice called out from behind the door and a click from the lock was heard.

"Let her in Haruka-chan."

Haruka turned around, stuck her head into the room and asked.

"Are you sure?"

That voice replayed her softly.

"Yes. Please let her in get us some tea."

The lady in blond smirked.

"You can't drink tea."

Before the other can reply, Shizuru decides to put a stop to their little lovely chat and get to business. She held the door and let herself in.

"You can see if we can in a little while. Now please excuse us."

Shizuru stepped into the clean spotless office and sat down on the couch that was casually arranged at the side of the office.

"I just need another minute."

The other person in the room called out as she continued to type feverishly in the keyboard in front of her. This particular workspace had display and screens positioned neatly in rows and columns and some even overlapping. These electromagnetic screens were translucent when it is seen from behind. One would think they had just stepped into a media center of some space mission command center, they are probably right. This was where the most powerful person in this lab looks over the daily operations.

With one last satisfied tap on the keyboard, she flipped several switches to off some surveillance cameras and screens from the building's security grid. Shizuru watched the figure stood up from her workspace and settle down on the seat directly opposite of her.

Doctor Yukino Chrysant was born from a line of fine Doctors and Scientists. She inherited her father's light brown hair and the calm analytical mind. Her sparkling green eyes and soft features were of her mother's as her father told her. She had never seen her mother as she died of excessive blood loss from giving birth to her.

She grew up with science and computers, rendering her to be the best of her age. She loved it so much as it loved her because when she graduated from school, her parting present that her family gave her was a small gem stone which was said to be a protection charm. However, after some years, she soon realized that it allowed her to connect to any computer and electronic equipment that was within the one kilometer radius. As a family tradition, she had to look for her own sponsors and employer to start working in the field that interested her.

Till now she still wears it as a single earring on her left ear.

"Sorry I took so long. Had to tidy up that medical report of your guest and something interesting caught my attention in the guest room."

"Did something happen to the patient?"

Shizuru spoke calmly but there was worry in her eyes.

"Yes..."

Those red eyes grew a little wider and she could feel her heart beat a little faster.

"... but it seems like she's doing so much better after that! It's amazing how the human body and mind worked. Fantastic! Take a look!"

The doctor touched the earring on her ear lightly and a flat long object appeared in her other hand. She touched the surface of that object and directed the other's attention to the big screen that was mounted on the wall not far from them.

"This happened just as you are coming down by elevator 3."

Right there on the screen was a replay of how Vampire Hunter D fed the patient medicine. Though not practical, it seemed to have worked. That was a conclusion made by the Doctor.

"My..."

The initial shock turned into giggles as Shizuru continued looking at how the Hunter comforted and tucked the girl in.

"He's a delicious and good looking boy! I would be glad if I could examine him."

"In deed. But I do suggest that everyone should keep their hands off her. They are under my protection."

"Ahhhhh! No wonder some of these data didn't match! The security recognition system thought she was a boy! The technician crew will have to answer this..."

"Ah... Doctor, you have plenty of time to do that later. In the meanwhile here is something urgent that I need your help."

Yukino pushed her glasses up as it was sliding down the bridge of her nose. That action seems to be a ' go on, I'm listening' sign for her to continue. Shizuru took out the last remaining bits of the tablet that D had brought from the Princess.

"This was what they claim to be the antidote. I want her cured as soon as possible. There's a possibility that there's someone else who was poisoned the exact same way."

The Doctor took the little package from the other's hands and sniffed it.

"Human made! And I must say that I am impressed that it is very well made. Not many countries have such technology in the pharmaceutical field."

Shizuru quietly waited for the Doctor to finish the preliminary analysis with a little hope and anxiety.

"This should not be difficult. I will personally lead the team."

The Doctor reassured her with a determined look and tapped on what appeared to be a screen of that mysterious object.

"Doctor Bradley, Professor Forte. Please come to my office immediately."

A bang and a little rattling of china on the door announced the arrival of tea and the lady who brought it. Obviously, one could tell that she was having problems balancing both acts of holding the tray and opening the door.

"Curse that dumb door. Yukino! Can't you fix automatic sliding doors here like the ones in your bedroom?"

Haruka marched up to the two of them and settled down the tray of teapot and cups on the coffee table.

"And by the way, someone just asked if you were sending for the younger or older Doctor Bradley."

"Young Doctor Bradley will do."

Shizuru watched quietly as the two exchange words and interact. It was fascinating to find how both Vampire and Human can come so close together and not kill each other with fangs or stakes.

"Be right back."

Haruka Armitage brisk walked to the door, opened it, hollered…

"The younger one!"

…and slapped the door shut.

Yukino looked into her handheld device and smiled.

"There they are."

Just as expected, not a moment sooner, there was a knock on the door. In came a young teenage looking boy with short black hair and a pair of deep red eyes and a young lady with fiery red shoulder length straight hair and an oversized pair of spectacles.

"You called for us Doc?"

Noticing that there was another person in the room besides the Doctor and her bodyguard, they bowed.

"Good evening Honorable Mistress."

The Doctor fired instructions away as Shizuru nodded and turned her attention back to the screen where it still showed the current condition in the guestroom. D was sitting on the floor at the edge of the bed dozing. 'How very dangerous of her to do so!' Shizuru thought.

Although the castle seem very quiet and lifeless, it was wrong to think that it was safe. There were other creatures and beings lurking in the dark. The young noble shifted her attention back to the room as she heard the final instructions being handed out.

"... I'll be back in an hour to check on the progress. We have a day to complete this task."

"It will be done." The two of them answered in unison, bowed and took their leave.

While the Doctor was talking and the Vampire deep in thought, Haruka busied herself with the task of pouring and serving tea.

"I'll see how you drink this!"

Haruka said with a smug look directed at Yukino. She knew that vampires can't eat or drink anything other than blood.

"Watch and be amazed..."

Yukino whose delicate features were not capable of an evil smirk spoke with sarcasm instead. She drew a clear plastic case from her inner lab coat, opened it and offered it to Shizuru.

"New formula. This one keeps the taste of tea and purifies it so that it is not toxic to us."

Shizuru looked at the contents with fascination and took one from the box.

"Blood tablets! You cheat!"

Yukino did the same and dropped it into her tea. It frizzled a little and dissolved into a dark red liquid. Yet strangely the stinging smell of fresh blood was kept to the minimal and the cup still smelled like the tea that she prepared.

Haruka downed her cup with a long sip and huffed.

"This was what you resurged and produced for the past two months? That's all?"

"It's research Haruka-chan and yes that was it!"

"I can't believe you... You were like that all the time!" Haruka got on to her feet and prepared to walk out of the room when the Doctor called her.

"Haruka-chan I'm sorry but can I entrust an important job to you?"

"Yea?" The said person turned back and looked at her.

"Check on the night shift and guide the day shift in this current project. It's top priority."

The blond replied with great determination. She knew that the Doctor always put her job first and anything personal last in her priority list. So she vowed to the heavens one night many years ago that she will serve her well.

"Piece of pie!" Haruka hurriedly walked out and made a grand exit.

"It's cake Haruka-chan!"

"I think she's jealous because you don't spend enough time with her..."

"You know what? I thought so too..."

End of Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was one big problem when I was completing this chapter... and that is... Haruka speaks correct English! OO My horror! She's OCed! So there were corrections... Noting big happened other than some very very bad news... check my bio. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews answered. Yukino had a naughty side as heard in the OtomeDrama CD!


	13. See you later!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Still writing this with gastric… XX

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 13

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

Sitting comfortably in the Doctor Yukino Chrysant's office, Shizuru quietly picked up her cup and took a sip at the dark red liquid inside. Both of them have been quiet for some time. Shizuru spoke light heartedly and startled Doctor Chrysant who was in deep thought.

"Seems like you still didn't give her the kiss of death…"

Shizuru waited for her reply but none came so she continued in a more serious tone.

"Are you going to wait till the both of you are separated by time?"

"What?"

Shizuru shifted in the seat and sat up straighter.

"Keep her by your side…make her yours and one of us…"

Yukino flinched and shook her head.

Those were a Vampire's ways to solve a vampire/human related problem. However, Shizuru knew that it was no that simple. The smart Doctor had already thought over these options but they just didn't fit into the situation.

Haruka was very dear to her and she treats her like a fellow earth dwelling being. Classes of Vampires and Humans didn't exist in their minds. They treat each other just the same as they would to another being.

"You know I hate that idea of enslavement."

"I apologize for that inconsiderate statement. But please understand that it is not the word used but the method that should be used."

Shizuru put down her cup and gazed at the other with a sincere look. As the owner of this castle, she had the right and she felt that it's her duty to look after each and everyone inside; Humans or Vampires.

"I like her better this way… I hate how we vampires can possess one's mind."

Yukino laughed lightly.

"How ironic…"

Shizuru knew very well that she should keep quiet and observe like what she always do. Watch, observe, think and remain silent. Yukino felt the atmosphere drop into an uncomfortable silence so she tried to lighten the conversation up and steer it back onto the right track.

"I've already been working on the research of 'The ritual of eternal bond' without Haruka noticing for the past six months. With luck, I may be able to exclude the ingredient that will cause the subject to lose her memory and turn submissive."

"That is indeed an unexpected approach to problems. You amaze me doctor…"

Yukino laughed and refilled their tea cups. Shizuru got the conversation back on track.

"I've spoken with the Hunter. It seems like the human's Royal family is getting involved in a lot of other matters as well."

"Matters that link to the overseas Vampire problem?"

"I think there is a direct relationship."

Yukino frowned and tapped the screen of her handheld device.

"I see no recent movements on ArchDuke's contact. The foreign Vampires are behaving. The Prince of Yurikuni is currently living at one of the family's mansion within this fifty kilometer radius."

"It's so peaceful… It feels unsettling and exciting at the same time..."

"Full moon is approaching…"

Yukino said absentmindedly which reminded Shizuru that the short span of time where the vampires are at their most powerful state. The doctor frowned even harder as she tapped the screen.

"Well… there's a bit of movement. Wunderkind and his loyal lackeys are heading towards town."

This time it was Shizuru's turn to frown. Things were slowly clicking into place.

"That's a strange move. There's nothing except for this castle in this area. Surely he won't propose an alliance with us since they already have several other Vampire clans on his side…"

"No… actually there is something…"

Yukino poked the bridge of her specs up and looked at her.

"D mentioned that the human's Prince's fiancée is currently living with the Mayor of town Ombine."

"Princess? That accounts for the involvement of the entire Royal family! "

The Doctor quickly left her seat and took the one behind the translucent screens. After a few flicks of switches, more screens pop out before her. Surveillance clips and information from foreign and local connections poured in. She began to doubt the conclusions that her mind drew.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shizuru nodded solemnly and replied.

"He's here to get rid of his last obstacle … the Princess… "

It's not that the Vampires were particularly interested or trying to meddle with the business of the humans but this plan that young Nagi involved greatly with the Vampire community and any bad move could trigger an unbalance between the humans and the Vampire population. Vampires could not overcome their want for blood neither could humans stop fearing them their superior bodies and strength.

The two of them starts to draw out possible conclusions and solutions.

"The prince could simply marry another one… Why her?"

Shizuru smiled and said in a soft yet truanting voice.

"My dear doctor, if you want to study about humans, I suggest that you start thinking simply and stubbornly like one."

Yukino's wrinkled brow smoothed out for a second as a small smile crept upon her face. She pulled out several old digitalized newspaper clippings from the national electronically library and nodded as she understood.

"The Prince made a stupid move in swearing to the nation that she's not going to marry another in the year that the Princess went missing… I see…."

Shizuru stood behind her and watched the screens.

"How much time do you think we will have?"

"He'll reach within 24 hours… unless something stalls him."

"Contact and check on Reito's position. Can he intercept Nagi?"

The tense situation made Shizuru unconsciously hold on to the Doctor's chair. After several taps on the keyboards, Yukino gave her a reply.

"I've sent him a message. He's riding full speed away from here. If he changes course, he will have to cross the swamp and by then it will be after sunrise."

'A dead end' Shizuru starts thinking again.

"Call him back. I'll try to persuade the Hunter to aid us."

Yukino took off her spectacles and gave them a good polish on her sleeve as she spoke.

"You cannot bring the Princess here. The human leaders will call this kidnapping and meddling with human affairs."

"I know."

"Give me a print out of the maps of all their current position and send them to me as soon as possible. I'll be upstairs."

Shizuru hurriedly walk towards one of the opened elevators and jabbed the close button with a bit of unnecessary force.

If D was to go out in the middle of the night to track down Nagi and his men, she won't have the darkness of the night to shield her as she approach. Even if she could track him down, what could she do? Shizuru didn't want the blood of humans to stain the hands of a young hunter who had no part in this plot in the first place. Reito will be out of action when the sun rises. There's no place to hide the princess if D were to fetch her. 'This boy is creating a little too much trouble.' That's what Shizuru thought as the elevator made its way back to ground level.

* * *

Meanwhile, D was sitting crossed-legged, asleep in that exact spot facing the door. Her head was resting against the bedpost, tilted at a bad angle. When Shizuru came in through the door, her sharp senses woke her mind's reflexes. Her initial reaction was to throw the long iron needles which were in her hands at that direction. The only thing holding her back was the stiff neck that she felt when she woke up. Her vision cleared up instantly and detected the newcomer.

"Damn…"

D tried unsuccessfully to rub the dull ache away from her neck. Shizuru approached her and the sleeping girl.

"D, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? What a question…"

D snapped at Shizuru as she stood up and checked on the Nao again for the fifth time in that hour. Unlike the state she was in before the Hunter came, she was now sleeping peacefully but her face still showed signs of fatigue.

Shizuru saw how tenderly D took care of her and couldn't help but to tease her.

"D…You're drooling…"

Those words didn't really register in her mind until a full second later when her automatically rubbed her mouth on her sleeve and turn tomato red.

"Fooled ya!"

Shizuru giggled as such an adorable scene unfolded before her eyes. D checked her sleeves and found that she had really been tricked. Humiliation, embarrassment and a bit of anger grew.

"Damn you Vampire!"

"Can't you call me by my name? Do you really hate me so much?"

Shizuru turned sideways and brushed the corner of her eyes with a hand. Watery eyes and a little sniffing made the Hunter feel guilty instantly. There are some types of people she can't handle well. Crying people was one of them. D can barely manage kids and spoilt brats. However, Vampire Hunter D was totally powerless before crying girls and women.

"No! No don't cry! …. I er… I'm sorry…"

D stuttered her apologies but she immediately felt stupid for doing so. Vampires and Vampire Hunters are sworn enemies! 'What the hell…' D cursed herself mentally.

"You don't hate me?"

Turning to peek at the Hunter, Shizuru asked. D regained her composure and answered.

"No…I have no personal grudge against you but if my job requires hunting you down… I will..."

D's last sentence wasn't quiet convincing. D had her head down when she spoke. The Vampire knew that she's one step closer in getting to know the Hunter better.

"Shhh… keep quiet, we need to talk outside."

Giving the sleeping girl a final look of assurance, D followed her outside and closed the door.

"I assume that you have not had your dinner yet. Would you like to join me?"

Shizuru extended D an invitation but she turned her down immediately. God knows what they serve at the dining table of a Vampire. However, her stomach grumbled audibly to her brain. Remembering that she had only one meal today and the local doctor told her to take her medicine on time; she grumbled and mentally cursed the world. As if reading her mind, Shizuru assured her that tonight's menu is totally edible by humans.

"Don't worry. There are human chefs here. The food is edible."

D didn't know how to respond. Seeing that lost expression, Shizuru gave her a hand.

"Allow me to bring you to the guestroom for a change of clothes and a little rest. Follow me"

The Hunter followed the Vampire to one of the many guestrooms available in the castle. D asked herself for the millionth time what was she doing in the home of a Vampire who crossed her path and beaten her in her own game.

D nearly bumped into Shizuru when she stopped suddenly before another door just twenty meters down the hallway.

"Feel free to use the showers, I'll have someone to send some fresh clothes and escort you to the dining hall. Please take your time, D."

The hunter nodded. Before she had the chance reach for the door handle, she saw a quick flash of a shadowy form. Unnoticing, Shizuru slipped behind her and whispered, tickling the Hunter's sensitive ears.

"I'll see you later…"

Hearing that, D instinctively went for the sword on her belt. However, the unearthly beauty already had her palm on the end of the sword, stopping her from drawing.

"Don't over react, I won't bite…"

D felt that she was looking at a mask with an ever present fake smile. She didn't like what she was seeing; she felt alone and unsafe. She couldn't stop thinking of the sick sense of humor in her words.

"…especially cute unwilling girls…"

Her blood-hued eyes showed reluctance in letting her go but she did. Shizuru gently released her and walked away into the darkened hallway with unlit candles, leaving the pink-from-blushing hunter.

End of Chapter

* * *

Next chapter will jump straight out from fluff land. Since there was a request for a little more fanservice, I shall present a flustered Hunter! I shall be updating a bonus sidestory The vampire who saw the sun soon. Staytuned! 


	14. Bonus : The Vampire who saw the sun

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: A bonus chapter that was written oh-so-suddenly. Enjoy.(hope the page break works.)

Title: Bloodlust Bonus chapter - The Vampire who saw the sun

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

I remember that I once asked her this question.

"How does the sun feel like?"

I was sure she didn't expect that coming. She was standing behind cuddling me. The hands around my waist tighten; a sign that says that she's thinking. She was a little taller so it was natural for her to lean into me and rested her chin on my shoulders; a position that we share whenever we were out on the roof of the castle, watching the moon and stars, sharing the warmth. She thought for a few minutes, both of us sank into the comfortable silence.

"It feels… totally different from what you see here. In fact, it's totally opposite… How do I put this…"

I nodded and nudged her to continue. Her warmth seeped through the layers of clothing to my cold skin. As a Vampire who had lived a considerable length of time I almost forgot what warmth felt like but time to time, she will sneak up to me when no one is around and hold me like that to give me the warm and secure feeling.

"Sometimes it shines very brightly… So hot that it's scorching… "

She tried to explain in broken sentences. Not that I mind, I am used to that.

"Sometimes it's a welcoming blanket of warmth after some long harsh winter…"

I closed my eyes and tried to put that image in my mind. That seems so familiar even though I have never seen or felt it before. I nodded again and put my own hands on hers.

"Er…sometimes it feels hot and muggy, that you will feel like getting under water and never come up… Sometimes it will get so hot that you will feel like being burnt to chips!"

_It's crisp my dear… crisp… _

That thought came to my head almost immediately but I made no effort to correct her. She knew that I understood her. Or maybe, she didn't know that she made a little vocabulary mistake.

"It gives light to the world and shines on it protectively…"

_Where there is light, there is darkness…_

That saying seems to relate to the relationship between Humans and Vampires. It describes a balance between all things.

"Discribe it to me in detail…"

A swamp of bats flew past headed out to the night for a feast of moths that settled in the western area. After those shrieks from the bats died down, she continued.

"…er… Why did you ask?"

"I want to see the other part of the world that I cannot touch… I want to understand it through your eyes…"

"Alright, let me think…"

I leaned back and rested against her, her soft whispers tickled my neck; a funny sensation that I still could not understand till this day. The normally noisy, boisterous girl was capable of being so romantically quiet. I must say I am impressed.

"I guess I have to be detail…"

It seems like you and everyone else who lives in daylight, take the sun and it's warmth for granted. Just like what we who live in the night do, we take the shadows and it's darkness as a natural comfort zone.

"It's very bright. Looking directly at it will damage your eyes…"

"…As bright as the moon?"

Of course I knew that the moon is not the one giving out light. I've read enough scientific notes to understand how the whole thing operates but it is the feelings that was lacking in the papers.

"Would you feel happy in it?"

"Happy?"

She tilted her head and looked at me. It was more of a thinking pout than a smile on her face…

…_Utterly adorable._

"Well… If you are talking about children, they will be happy. They feel safe and warm under the sunlight and will run about everywhere. Workers laboring under the sun may not like it that much. Grannies and Grandpas will like to sit under the shade, watch kids play under the sun and think about their good old days. I think mothers will be glad too! They won't have to wash rain soaked clothes or muddy pants…"

"Haruka-chan...get to the point please."

Another thing cute about her was that she easily sidetracks. Not that it is bad, but for a scientist who only wants the answer… it might be a little long and hard to follow. But I like it.

"Yea? Oh… sorry… Well I guess they will be happy."

"So…Am I right to say that the sun is a positive thing in terms of emotionally and mentally?"

After much thought, she nodded in agreement.

"Yea, you can say so…"

"I think I understand… And I think I have been looking at the sun for a long time…"

"Won't you get burned to crumbs? I mean… Don't you…"

There was a glint of panic in her eyes. She knew of the devastating effects the sun have on us.

"Hush…"

My soft gaze, gentle words and a finger on her lip silenced her effectively. She looks like a confused puppy waiting for me to continue.

"Haruka-chan… You are that sun …. that shone brightly into my life…"

"I am?"

I could slowly see the transformation from confusion to anxiety. What's she thinking? I could only wait and see…

"You mean … I… I …caused you pain?... Did I hurt you?"

_Sometimes you are just so adorable and dense but really dead to romance…_

There was a hurt in the look that she gave me, her grip around me loosened.

"No silly, I mean that in a good way. I love the Sun."

I took the opportunity and turned around, putting my arms around her and pulling her close. Those light purple eyes changed dramatically from thinking to realization. At the first sign of the blushing, I guess she understood.

"I..er…I……"

This time I silenced her with my lips. This was not the first time we shared a kiss; scientifically known as exchange of saliva. But still, she could blush and stutter so hard, making her look like a young girl with a crush.

Despite that, she had some improvement. The blond in my arms gingerly put her hands back around me and deepened that little exchange, quietly slipping her tongue in and played with my sharp and slightly longer canines. She knew my teeth were sensitive to human flesh yet she did it which made me wonder. But honestly speaking, I liked that. She broke away before I did, gasping for air. In such an experiment, it shows that Vampires have better lung capacity.

"This may sound like corn but if you think I am the sun, you are the moon."

For once she lost me. Her warm hand glided up to my cheek, looking at me dearly.

"Corn?...Ohhh!… You mean corny?"

Usually she won't mind letting me correct her English but this time since I broke that wonderful atmosphere that could lead to another round of kissing, she was a little irritated.

"Does a single letter matter?"

Her brow was creased, but I smoothed it with a finger. I smiled.

"It made a world of difference dear."

This time I slipped my arms around her neck and shoulders and pulled her in for a closer look. Just as my vision refocused at the face so close to mine, she shut her eyes and closed the gap between us, sealing it with another kiss. I was surprised that for once she threw away that strict and harsh bodyguard look. For once, she took the initiative…but…

"Ha……Har… Haruka-chan! Wait…"

I broke away, but not that I needed air…

"What?"

"I know you like my teeth… but you are playing with fire you know…"

If she continued tempting me with her tongue, I might lose control and sink my fangs into her. That is not something I want to happen.

"I'm willing to be burned by you…"

The seriousness in her eyes melted my heart right away. She made me realize that I love her as much as she loved me.

"…and I am prepared for anything that can let me stay with you… forever…"

A drop of blood, a sacred ritual, an ancient prayer; our wish was granted.

That night, we celebrated our love with a new blood bond that bound us together for eternity.

Looking back at this unforgettable night, I knew I made the right choice. I didn't make her into my kind. She should not be bound to the darkness by the blood in her veins because she belongs to the world under the sun.

End of Bonus Chapter

* * *

I'm more of a ShizNats fan and I am really surprised that I wrote a YukiHaru one. Look into the author's bio for more... Reviews for previous chapter will be answer when I post the new chapter of BL. Enjoy your day! 


	15. Eat and be eaten

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Results are alright… not lovely but not horrible… And now… let's get back to the shiznats Oh man… school started and I took longer than expected to update this. I've written double the normal length and the real fluff actually begins after this… sorry if I was a disappointment.

Title: BloodLust – Chapter 14

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

It was already past midnight when female Vampire Shizuru Viola left Vampire Hunter D at the doorsteps of her room. D took several deep breaths before entering the room and shutting the door. 

The room was furnished with ancient wood furniture and the walls were of a hue of comfortable midnight blue. There was a huge canopy bed with purple sheets and covers. The room was also fitted with a walk in closet and had several couches and a nice low coffee table. Aside from that, there was a decent looking desk with a comfortable armchair tucked neatly in its place. Almost everything is of dark colors. A door next to a set of tinted windows leads to a balcony. Another door leads to the bathroom.

The first thing she did was check the entire room for any hidden beings and things that should not be there; for example, some random blood thirsty Vampire friend staying in the very same building as her.

D felt silly for being so suspicious but it was her training that nagged her to be careful. She drew her dagger and checked under the huge luxurious bed, behind the tall curtains, out in the balcony that presented a moon as bright as candle flames, inside the closet and finally the black tiled toilet which was only lit with a single candle.

After she was satisfied with the results of her quick sweep, she sat on the bed and stretched. The stiff joints and muscle aches made her wince and sigh. She spoke to herself softly in a reprimanding tone.

"You Idiot…"

'An idiot for not taking good care of herself.' She thought. Maybe a good hot shower will fix that. She nodded and reluctantly got off the bed. D took off her traveler's hat and tossed it towards the couch. Her long dark brown coat soon joined the hat in a heap. A knock interrupted her just as she was about to unbuckle the belt to her sword and pouch.

"Miss D, I'm here to prepare the water for your bath."

From behind the door, a sweet young voice called out to the room's occupant. D felt for the hilt of the dagger in her pouch and opened the door slightly. A girl in a maid's uniform, who looks younger than D, was at the door. She held a silver lamp in one hand and bath towels in the other. She had light brown hair, sparkling green eyes, slightly taller than D and speaks with the same kind of accent that Shizuru was using. D didn't know what to say to her.

"May I come in?"

"Oh.. er.. sure…"

D held the door open for her and let the young girl enter. Just before she closed the door, she said to her.

"Wait. Come here."

The girl set down the towels on the bed and walked back to the hunter by the door.

"Sorry for sounding offensive but could you show me your teeth."

Hands still on the weapon, she kept her distance.

"If you insist..."

The girl briefly showed the hunter her straight white teeth. To D's relieve, there was no trademark of the vampire; those deadly long and sharp teeth.

"What is your name?"

"Robin"

"Alright. Thank you Robin."

The other smiled understandingly and went to her work of preparing the water in the bathroom.

* * *

"Here are the maps that you wanted. And… I have bad news." 

In the candle lit dining room, Shizuru Viola sat alone at the table, staring straight ahead at a spot on the far wall. The room was kept warm by a blazing fire place some distance away. Yukino Chrysant approached the dining table with her bodyguard behind her. Haruka had her arms full of papers and rolled up maps.

Shizuru snapped out of her daze and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Thank you. Have a seat."

"Nagi just sent about 10 of his knights ahead. I think they are going ahead before the main party."

In her head, Shizuru already started to calculate.

"Since that boy is not playing fair, we might as go attack them right now!"

Haruka's eyes burned with a sense of justice. Yukino gestured her to put down the pile in her hands on the middle of the long table.

"First of all… Reito was slowed down because his horses were exhausted. He will arrive after sunset tomorrow."

Shizuru nodded and continued to listen to the report.

"According to calculation, the group of Knights should make a total of 2 stops to rest and will be near the town before sunset."

"I can always go out there and give them a good spelling!"

"Haruka-chan! It's spanking! "

Shizuru nodded again, not making other movements except to pick up her wine glass and take a sip at the dark red liquid.

"And lastly, we have already decoded the types of poison and drugs used. The antidote is in its making and will be ready soon."

Shizuru smiled as she spoke, showing her peculiarly sharp white teeth.

"That sounds like good news. Doctor, I have two plans at the moment. Please hear me out and analyze it."

"Of course…"

Yukino took a seat not too close to Shizuru so that she can open some maps and flip some papers. Haruka stood ceremoniously behind Yukino, not leaving her side.

"First, if the hunter lends us a hand, we can save the Princess and prevent some possible bloodshed. Secondly, if we are on our own, we will have to capture Nagi's right hand man and if possible; slay him. If both plans don't work, we will have to think fast."

Yukino took a pen from her pocket and starts scribbling notes on various sheets of paper, analyzing the situation carefully at unbelievable speed.

* * *

"The water is ready Miss D" 

Robin tested the water one last time before drying her hands on a towel on her shoulders. D who had been standing by the doorway watching her work, came in and thanked her.

"Thankyou and drop the 'Miss' thing. Just D will do."

"Alright"

D turned around and starts unbuttoning her waistcoat and rolls down the sleeves of her shirt. She mentally expected the girl to leave her alone and close the door behind her but after another full minute; she realized that Robin had no intention of leaving.

"Will you close the door for me?..."

D gave her a shy request, expecting her to get her cue. Robin did shut the door, locking both of them in the same room. The blush turned darker.

"Wait! I can handle it myse….."

"Shhh… I was ordered by my Mistress that I will attend to you during your stay. Allow me."

With a quick bow, she proceeded with stripping the garments of D with such speed and delicacy that the young Hunter did not have a chance to protest. When D was down to only a shirt covering her body, she squeaked in embarrassment and turned away.

"No! Wait! "

"Is there something wrong?"

Robin picked up the clothes on the floor and placed them on a hand pushed trolley.

"Of Course there is something WRONG! I don't need personal attention!"

D half stammered, half growled at the girl. Robin held a hand to her cheek and pouted.

"But it's my job to help you. Please don't make my life difficult…"

D had seen this pose before. It was the same one that Viola used whenever she talks. Damn, this girl could've been a younger version of her!

"I can take a bath on my own! I'm not a baby!"

Robin pouted yet again and asked.

"How old are you D?"

"I just past my 15th mark and I am a professional hunter. I don't need someone to bathe me!"

This time it was D who pouted and what closely resembles a cute whining puppy. Green eyes glittered with laughter, Robin giggled so hard that she nearly fell over.

"You are still a young kid although you look older. I'm 19 so you can call me Robin Onea-chan."

Robin grinned cheekily at the blue hair girl.

"Oneaa… WHAT? What kind of silly language is that?"

"Alllllright! Let's give this puppy a bath!"

"Who are you calling a puppy? No wait… No! Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Without having to mention, in this uncontrollable state, Vampire Hunter D is also powerless.

* * *

"Well I guess… with a little modification to your plan. Both of them can be executed beautifully." 

Yukino pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she read the papers. There was a smile of relief  
from Shizuru's face although from far it still looked like her calm and normal smile that she gives to everyone.

"That will be wonderful."

"Haruka-chan, can you start preparing the equipments and things for this operation?"

"No Problem! Count on me."

The blond took the inventory list from the table and marched out leaving the two Vampires alone.

"How long do you think the medicine she took just now will last?"

"To be frank, that small dosage won't work on someone who had been poisoned for so long. I expect it to wear of…."

Yukino looks at her watch and counted.

"… in about half an hour…"

"When will your chemist be ready?"

"I'll make sure it will be ready before sunrise."

* * *

D sat in the tub with her head half submerged into the water. Luckily for her, the lights are dim and she had an excuse to blame the hot water for causing her rosy cheeks. Thinking of the things that happened just a while ago made her sink deeper into the tub in an attempt to drown her thoughts. 

Just five minutes ago, Robin who insisted on staying to help, pulled off the last piece of garment of D's body. The hunter who was not use to close human contact squirmed and yelped in shock. Robin suddenly grew afraid and quickly apologized for her rudeness. She withdrew to the corner of the small bath room and kept her head down. Seeing this nineteen year old start to shake from fear and tear drops forming at the corner of her eyes, D quickly apologized as well for upsetting her.

Robin shook her head and said it was only herself to be blamed. It turned out that her Mistress gave her a specific instructions and a warning not to touch the hunter in anyway and cause her discomfort as to protect her very precious guest. D guessed that there could be a harsh punishment awaits her of this news got to her boss. Having been brought up as a gentle and caring kid, D gave her assurance that nothing will happen to her. She assigned Robin to some other chores and asked to be left alone.

In truth, D had not touched another human for almost 6 years. The only physical contact made was through a gloved hand delivering a punch or a boot kicking someone in the face. She didn't think that it was necessary, her training did not require that, she completely left that out of her life and forgot about the warmth and softness of a person's skin. Even a while ago, while she was comforting Nao in the girl's bedroom, she only felt Nao's fevered hand through her fingertips which were not covered; that alone made her feel weird. She didn't know what propelled her to feed Nao mouth to mouth, she just did it because she had seen someone do that.

As the thoughts ran deeper, D sank underwater and totally forgot to breathe. She sprang up into sitting position and gasped. 'Damn it Damn it! Stop thinking!' The hunter decided that she was done and stood up. The skin on her fingers was already wrinkly and rough.

Five minutes later, D came out of the bathroom with a large bath towel around her and another smaller one on her head. Drying her long midnight blue hair was a pain but she like it to stay long. The absence of Robin made her feel uneasy but now she had a more pressing matter at hand. And that is…

"What the hell is this!"

D stared at the two set on clothes laid out on the bed. On her right was a pink frilly dress and matching shoes. On her left was a set of neatly pressed suit. The question of the day was 'Which one should Vampire Hunter D wear?'

Another sad fact about D is that she had not touched a dress ever since the tragic day where her entire village was massacred. Her teacher, Vampire hunter Zac, drilled her day and night with ways of fighting that eventually he forgot that she was a girl. The tough and rough attitude pushed her further towards the masculine side and by the time Zac realized, D had totally lost interest at all pretty and neat things that were important to a girl.

Although she appeared to have lost interest in that, secretly and deep down in her heart, she was actually afraid to touch those things again. 'They will make me look weak. Those are for weaklings who want to be protected.' That's what she thought many years ago. But now, being alone in the room with a pretty dress, she was tempted to pick it up.

Her eyes were set upon the dress, her mind nagged her to pick the dress, but her hands went for the suit. She still can't kick that old habit.

* * *

"Darnit! -beep-" 

Robin, who heard that frustrated voice, opened toe door to find Vampire Hunter D struggling with her collar. Her back was facing the door and her hands were clutching her neck. Panic filled her head.

"What's the matter D!"

D's attendant quickly went to her side and spun her around.

"I can't get this freaking tie on!"

Robin saw what resembles a noose on the younger girl's neck and giggled. D's face was already pink from anger, that giggle just brought that pinkness to the next level.

"Here, let me help."

Skillful hands quickly pulled that piece of constricting fabric off and tried to untie a dead knot that D had tried to tie in a failed attempt.

"I don't see the point of dressing up just for a simple dinner."

D crossed her arms in frustration and watched the girl work. That knot didn't give in to Robin.

"My Mistress had taken a liking to you and she insists that you are given the best. She'll definitely like what I am seeing now."

"And again, I don't see the point of why a Vampire will be interested in a Hunter…"

Robin placed a hand on D's head like a loving sister and spoke softly.

"It's not about your profession. Love has no boundaries."

The blush on D's face was standing out too much. 'Love you say… Why would she love me? Ridiculous!' She looked away, her eyes traveled from the floor to the ceiling, to the door and back to the girl. Robin could recognize those actions of a shy girl anywhere. She giggled again and said.

"You don't have to be so shy about these things; you are a girl after all."

"I'm not shy!"

D lost her cool and burst out. 'Still trying to fight back eh! Try this!' Robin thought and grinned evilly in her mind.

"Let me put this on for you."

Robin stood in front of D and looped the tie over her head. She took a step closer just to tease her. As predicted, the Hunter starts to turn red. D thought 'Too close! Get away! Danger!' however, she felt stiff and rooted to the spot for the other side of her mind had disagreed. 'It feels nice to be cared for. Enjoy it! You won't get this kind of luxury out in the wild.'

The older girl continued to mess with her. This time she whispered.

"Let me teach you how to do it…"

In this awkward position, D didn't know what to do with her hands. She restlessly played with different positions of her hands and finally settled with crossing her arms comfortably. When finally, the collar was turned down and straightened, the older spoke in a dreamy voice.

"You know what? I feel like a newly wedded wife doing up her husband's tie…."

The red on D's face just switched to a darker shade. Robin stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Gah!... I don't like this…"

D tugged and unbuttoned her collar, trying to loosen that constrictive tie.

"Awww… You want to take it off?"

There was unconcealed disappointment in her eyes as she pouted. D felt sorry for wasting her effort so she bore with it.

"Alright. I won't take it off…"

"Yay!"

A dark thought crossed her mind. 'She tricked me! Darnit!' It seems like everyone in this castle is as slick and cunning as the owner.

"Let's go! I'm hungry."

"Sure! This way please."

* * *

Shizuru was deep in thought when the door opened, announcing the arrival of her guest. She put on her normal calm and smiling facial expression to greet her. 

"Hello D, hope you enjoyed your bath."

She stood up from her chair to take a better look at the girl. The girl in the black suit was breathtakingly handsome, her hair was tied up and messy collar and untied tie gave her a wild and cool look. The sword on her belt looks oddly out of place, but other than that, D looks charming. D bowed stiffly and thanked her for her kind hospitality.

"I guess I have to thank you for letting me stay for the night."

A tint of red still lingered on her cheeks. Shizuru guessed something must have happened.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Shizuru looked at the girl behind the Hunter and smiled. The newcomers felt a chill instantly. Robin cowered behind D and starts to look uneasy. The Vampire walked towards the two of them, still smiling. D already had her hand on the sword.

"Ara … don't look so scary D. I won't hurt you…"

Shizuru approached carefully so as not to scare the young girl. She reached for D's collars and straightened it. In that fraction of a second, D had an urge to move away from the Vampire but she soon realized that she was not about to be strangled.

"You look absolutely charming D."

D thought that if she blushed anymore, she would have permanent red pigmentation on her skin so she changed the topic.

"I guess… er… you were the one who saved me back at the Inn… "

"Oh! How did you know?"

The Vampire placed a hand to her mouth delicately to hide the amused smile.

"The marks on the wall are consistent with the weapons found near the victims…"

Shizuru nodded and mentally notes that this girl can be very professional with her work. 'Just what I need for this operation…'

"And I guess you can't be that bad … after all, you saved that girl twice…. I hate to be indebt so name a wish."

D certainly did look grumpy but the redness on her cheeks betrayed her. Shizuru couldn't believe her luck.

"Anything ?"

D nodded to affirm.

"Yes. As long as it does not hurt the honor of my profession and go against moral values."

"My… that's such an expensive gift! I'll have to choose carefully. In the meanwhile, let's get you some dinner."

Shizuru instructed Robin to return to D's room for preparations and retire for the night. After she left, the Vampire called out to one of her maids standing at the far corner of the room.

"Tomoe, please get dinner ready."

"Right away Mistress!"

D watched a young girl with shoulder length green hair brisk walked out of the room. It seems to her that all the servants and maids in this place are young girls, whatever that implied on. She followed her hostess to the long table. D's gentlemanly instincts kicked in and immediately went to push in the chair for Shizuru.

"Thank you D, you are very well mannered. Your parents will be proud."

D's face darkened at the mention of her parents; however, she decided to let it slip.

"Talk about something else."

* * *

Dinner went rather smoothly with Shizuru doing most of the talking and asked questions about D. D, although clearly annoyed by the conversation filled dinner, she have to admit that she enjoyed it. Not because of the other's company, but because of the variety of mayonnaise that was available at her request. She felt that she was in haven. 

It was during desserts and tea that Shizuru brought up the operation to D.

"I know this sounds unreasonable and insane but I am going to hire you."

"Hire Me!"

D nearly spat out her tea.

"As you know, the Princess is in captive and poisoned. There are royalties involved in this conspiracy and many people will die if it's not stopped."

"I have no obligations to be a random mercenary fighting against the army. I hunt Vampires."

"Vampires are going to be used as a fear factor to win this war. They have engaged many clans of foreign Vampires to attack barracks at night. This kingdom will fall and the balance between these two populations will be in havoc."

Now that she said it, D was attracted to this topic.

"Okay. But I will only accept after I am told of my job scope."

"There's nothing much. All I need you to do is to get the Princess out and to a safe place. When it's all over, I'll fetch you back personally."

"I guess I can charge you more since it involves Royalties. 200 in gold, how bout that."

"It's a deal. I'm sure I will have a good time working with you."

D nodded in agreement and took out her logbook to take down her new job.

"And oh by the way D, I have thought of the wish that you are granting me."

"Yea?..."

Still scribbling, heads down, uninterested…

"Spend a night with me and do as I say during that time…"

CRUNCH

D's notebook turned into nothing but a fistful of papers. Her face was obviously contorted with disbelieve.

"You WHAT!"

To be continued

* * *

So… this didn't turn as fluffy as I expected. I have mis-planed my chapters and for that I apologize. The spend-the-night-with-me fluff will only take place in future chapters, not the very next. I'm sorry… -sniffs- Anyway. Review and be replied! Say… anyone notice I took a line from the CSI? 


	16. Round 1! Fight!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers applies

Forewords: Typing this in school gives me creeps but since I have a 3 hour break, I might as well kick start this chapter. Alright! Action packed guaranteed!

Title: Bloodlust – Chapter 15

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"You… WHAT!" 

D rolled her eyes wide open and stared at her. The other smiled cheerily back at her but suddenly her expression changed... dramatically…

"You are not keeping your promise?"

Her voice matched the disappointment her face was displaying. 'Oh Gosh… Is that tears I see?... Damn her and my weakness' D sighed

"Alright…On one condition."

"And that is?"

"Don't ask for anything outrages. I swear I'll kill you if you do."

* * *

After that little uproar at the dining table, the two of them moved their discussion to the lounge where Shizuru explained on only what D needed to know. Eventually due to fatigue, D starts to sit restlessly, fighting with sandman. Shizuru giggled as D tried to keep herself awake by physical means like pinching her arm. 

Just then, a knock interrupted them. The girl ,whom Shizuru called Tomoe, stepped into the room and announced the arrival of a doctor called Chrysant.

By then, D was already dozing off in her seat. She didn't hear Shizuru excuse herself or the door close with a click.

On the other side of the door, the Doctor excitedly broke the news to Shizuru.

"Human medicine is so much less complicated than I though! The antidote is tested and ready for use."

"Very well. Go to the girl's room. I'll be with you shortly."

"But I have to warn you of the violent reactions you may see. After all, it's hard to cure such deep poisoning."

Shizuru nodded without a word.

"No worries Mistress Viola, I don't take infected blood."

The smiling Doctor walked away into the darkness of the hallway.

Shizuru Viola reentered the lounge and sighed mentally but her mood was changed instantly. Something attacked her senses and drew her to the lounge chair. Right before her was a cute sleeping girl with midnight blue hair wearing a handsome black shirt and a messy tie. She was curled up into a ball and was breathing softly; looking peaceful and childlike.

Shizuru stared at this adorable scene for quite sometime before noticing that D mumbled something occasionally with her brow creased. Was she having a bad dream? The vampire decided to wake her up. Carefully, she approached the sleeping beauty and called out to her but the girl did reply. Shizuru was afraid that she will startle her like she did back at the Inn. Noticing that D had placed her sword beside the seat, she pressed a hand on the handle to prevent D from drawing it if she suddenly wakes up.

"D…wake up…"

She gently touched the Hunter's cheeks to feel the warmth. To her initial surprise, D did not move at all. Shizuru concluded that D had finally lost to sandman. She smiled at the defenseless sleeping girl. Mischievousness suddenly willed her hand to tickle D's nose. The sleeping girl squirmed, rubbed her nose with her closed fist and barrowed deeper to get comfortable.

Shizuru felt shivers of excitement just from seeing that. She pushed her palm into her face to calm herself down. After her breathing returned to normal, she thought of the next thing she should do. She then fetched D's coat from the hanger and covered the sleeping girl before carrying her back to the guest room.

On her way, she made several mental notes of how cute and how light the Hunter was. What a lovely opportunity to get so close.

* * *

'Ring ling ling' 

A sound that doesn't sound like a mechanical alarm clock but more of the arrival of an ice-cream van pulled D out of her sleep. Her foggy mind made her lift her left hand up to look at her wrist watch but she felt her eyelids glued shut. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked again. This time she could see, but her watch wasn't there.

"Damn… where is it?"

D rolled to her side and found the missing item on the night stand.

"It's 5 in the morning! What the hell…"

"Good morning D! Wake up! There's a long day ahead!"

That voice sounded cheerful; too cheerful. D grumbled and buried her head under the pillow.

"Precisely… I need more sleep…"

"Wake up or I'll tickle you!"

The sleepy head rolled to the other side of the bed and snuggled deeper into the soft warm covers. 'Wait a minute… who the hell was that?' D's mind started to warm up to her surroundings. Suddenly she felt a finger tickling the sensitive area behind her ear. This caused D to barrow even deeper into the covers.

"Don't... Stop... Noo………….."

"Don't stop? Okay!"

The next thing D felt was a hand wriggling into the blankets and playfully run down the side of her waist. She squirmed and rolled away but that hand is not giving up.

"Annnn…ermmmmm…"

"Seems like it's not working…. Try this!"

This time, two fingers poked a sensitive spot just beside her stomach.

"Kiiiyaaaa!"

D's eyes shot wide open and gasped hard. She sprung up, grabbed those offending hands and pinned the person down. That person happened to be none other than her personal attendant, Robin.

"What the hell…"

"I'm not breakfast you know… Breakfast is over there…"

Robin nodded her head towards the door where a polished silver trolley was parked beside a table. At this, D quickly released the girl beneath her. That was the first conscious blush of the day.

"Damn you…Good Morning…"

D sat down on an empty spot on bed and rubbed her tired eyes like a child. Robin covered her blushing cheeks and looked bashfully at D.

"You are such an impatient kid. You could've asked…"

"Ask what?..."

D frowned, grumbled, yawned and stretched.

"Utterly adorable…"

Robin's face went so red that there's a high possibility that she would pop a few blood vessels and start nose bleeding. D gave her an irritated look and marched off to the bathroom to wash up. Just before she closed the door, she pointed a finger at Robin and commanded.

"And don't you dare come in!"

* * *

After sometime alone in the bathroom with all necessities done, D realized that she was in an unfamiliar light blue silk pajama. She was wondering about how she went for dinner and ended up in her room. Her sleepy mind snapped in the last screw and everything clicked into place. 

"ROBIN!"

D slammed the door wide open and marched out. There was a blush of anger and embarrassment.

"Who changed me into this?"

Robin stopped pouring tea into a teacup and answered with an innocent smile.

"Guess who?"

There could only be two possibilities.

"Don't tell me… it's her…"

"Nope. Not Mistress Viola."

"Then WHO?"

D could actually feel her eyebrow twitch and her teeth grinding in irritation.

"That's me of course! Were you expecting the Mistress to put you in such a lovely pajamas? "

D first thought of screaming and swearing at her but on second thought, she decided not to. What is done is done. And that was not the first time she was stripped unwillingly.

"Don't EVER do that again…."

The hunter made extra emphasis on the word 'ever' and walked towards her bed with a dark growl.

"Aww… I won't get angry if I were you. My mistress is capable of doing things a hundred times more shocking than me."

"eh?"

Something seems not right. The conversation from last night almost made her sink to the floor and scream. D shook her head and stared at horror at Robin.

"Oh. My. God…."

Robin guessed what happened.

"Don't tell me… you agreed to something…"

"Robin! Is there anywhere I can get full coverage insurance and a legal lawyer to write a will?"

D desperately asked, the hands on the other's shoulders meant seriousness.

"Relax! Calm down! You won't die because Mistress prefers blood of Vampires. Besides that, she doesn't like the idea of drawing blood. "

Crusnik? Isn't that the legendary type of Vampires that only bites Vampires for blood? D heard of this from her mentor Vampire Hunter Zac while she was still on training a few years ago. According to his information, this type of Vampires are very well mannered but could be as blood thirsty as the most vicious beast that walk on land. They are the highest in the society of the Vampires and often play the role of leaders in clans.

After noting this tasty bit of information, D made up her mind to go to town soon to get more information from her Vampire hunting guild.

"Let's put that aside for now… The mistress instructed me to bring you breakfast and bring you to the study later."

* * *

After a breakfast of watery eggs, warm bread and hot coffee, D was left alone in her room to change. To her surprise, Robin had already laid out her usual clothes. She picked up her ironed shirt and took in the pleasant smell of washing powder. She made a mental note to thank Robin later. 

Robin soon returned to fetch D to the study. To her surprise, Shizuru was not there. But instead, there was a letter for her and there were lots of other weird equipment on the table.

"Mistress Viola is busy at the moment. She told you to read the letter."

"Alright."

* * *

_**To D:**_

_**Sorry I can't personally see you off today. I've some things that I want you to take along. Hope they are useful. I will wait for your safe return.**_

**………**

**………**

_**Shizuru Viola**

* * *

_

"You look disappointed…"

Robin playfully poked D in her arm and gestured her towards the table.

"Anyway. First of all, you have to put on this ear piece here."

The older girl picked up a short metal rod and went to D's side.

"Left or right?"

"Right."

Robin placed the wire behind D's right ear. The wire, which was not just an ordinary wire, curled up and fitted nicely to the Hunter's ear.

"A wire?"

"This is a communication device that is used for this operation. You can whisper or talk normally. This will capture it clearly. Wanna give it a try?"

D nodded as she ran a finger on the smooth cool metal that is warming up to her body heat.

_D is utterly adorable when she blushes…_

D looked around when she sensed something. She wasn't sure what it was but it seems to talking about her.

"Robin… Did you hear anything just now?"

The hunter scratched her head as she continued to scan her surrounding.

_She looks even cuter with that confused face and troubled expression…_

D was sure she heard a voice. It was very soft but it was clear enough to make out words. Robin tapped D's shoulder and turned her around so that both of them were facing each other.

_I love that blur look… so cute…_

D could see a contented look on Robin's face but her mouth was hardly moving. D was taken back by surprise.

"Was that telepathy?"

"Smart girl! Yes, and oh, it includes a global tracking system and body condition monitor."

"What the hell…"

It's amazing how vampire's technology had gone so much further ahead than humans. This thought flashed through her mind momentarily.

"I took the liberty to pack some food for you. It's in your backpack."

D looked at the pointed direction and found the object sitting on one of the chairs near her.

"Mistress got someone to fetch it from the Inn."

"Thank you."

"Before I leave you with your packing, Mistress told me to hand this to you."

Robin opened a small polished wooden box and extracted a silver chain with a purple crystal pendant. D knew that it was an amethyst from its color and shape. The silver cap that was holding the crystal to the chain had a symbol of a snake coiled up in a way that looks like it's ready to spring forward at it's prey.

"It's something like a good luck charm."

The hunter didn't believe in luck but she didn't want to turn down the goodwill of her host, so she accepted it.

* * *

With a final glance at the castle behind her, Vampire Hunter D sets out on her mission to rescue the Princess. Gauging from the sun's position, D kept the direction in mind and summoned Duran. Together, they passed forest after forest before seeing any landmarks that looked familiar. 

"Easy there"

D patted the mechanical wolf on the head as a sign for it to slowdown. It was a little past seven in the morning when she spotted the town up ahead. A horse drawn carriage left the town's gates, made a sharp turn and sped down another road. D paid no attention to it as there was something else that seemed out of place.

'Why are there so many people at the town's gates?' D thought as she continued her was at a constant speed. About a hundred meters away, D waved to the crowd to let her through but it seems like its not working. Not only did they not give way, some of them even drew their swords and picked up various kinds of sharp farming tools.

"Let me through! I have important business here."

D stopped and dismounted at some distance and observed this strange scene. Just a day ago, this town was still friendly to her. What happened while she was away? A group of five men in uniform stood before the crowd. They were the town's sheriffs.

"You sure have business here you fake! Take down this assassin's head and bring it to the capital for a reward!"

"Huh?!"

D was surprised by the words from the man that led the group. There was an estimate of about forty men, young and old, armed and ready for combat.

"Wait! Is this some kind of joke?"

"A hundred gold coins if you capture her alive!"

With a flick of his hand, the crowd charged forward. Despite the townsmen's hostility, D had no wish to hurt them in anyway. She reached for a small smoke grenade in the pocket of her backpack and lobed it towards the area with the most number of people. While smoke spewed from the small cylindrical object, D decided to use her dagger and a gun to minimize the chances of killing them.

The first group of six that met D was uniformed and they all carry standard issued revolvers and medium size hunting knives. During this time, Duran pounced onto one of the smoky figure who was struggling for a breath of clean air.

Shooting the weapons out of three of the men, D swiftly sidestepped to avoid a sharp blade. As she moved past that man, she pushed her own dagger into his thigh until she was sure the tip hit the bone. He fell with a howl as D continued with the close combat. 'One down…'

A second later, a series of shots that were fired from far by another three officers. D bit the blade of her dagger and used that free hand to throw a handful of needles at them. Some of those projectiles met its target and sank deeply into the flesh and bones.

Now between her and the barrier of smoke, there were only five officers and 2 townsmen with pitchfork and a heavy looking axe. From within the smoke, she could hear her buddy's mechanical body ramming into someone, causing that person to curse. 'Seems like there's a chance I can get out alive…'

The five uniformed men lunged at her with their sharp knives. D leapt a few meters backwards and leveled her gun at to shoulder level. She shot two of them on their right shoulder and another on the left to take out their hand of preference. Sensing some cool air against the back of her neck, D turned and was shocked to discover that the men with an iron axe had sneaked up on her and was about to take a swing that would most probably detach her head from her neck.

As the axe swung downwards, D made a forward roll and threw the dagger at him. The blade ended up stuck in his forearm and when the heavy finally clashed into the ground, the wound tore open and blood flowed at an alarming rate.

Having lost her own dagger; D did a back flip towards one of the hunting knives that was lying on the ground not far from her and picked it up. 'Alright… Three more…'

The remaining farmer, who was as thin as his pitchfork, dropped his weapon and ran away. D moved with great speed and was behind the two remaining officers. Before they could even sense her presence, they were already knocked out by two chops on their neck.

The smoke cleared considerably. Duran trotted towards his master and growled playfully at her. As a guardian of the star, Duran's duty was to protect his master from any harm. This highly intelligent machine was first discovered by travelers from a distant land. They were sealed in gems and precious stones when not in use The history to their origins were not clearly documented.

D stared hard to count the injured on the floor. It seems like Duran outdone his master by having eighteen unconscious people and another five limping away from bites of the mechanical jaw. D laughed bitterly and patted Duran on the head.

"Nice job."

The remaining people at the gate were shaken to the core by this sight. It was barely five minutes before the command was given and now three quarter of the men were either lying unconscious on the ground or screaming in pain.

D spoke once again.

"I have business with the Mayor! Make way!"

"Over our dead bodies! How dare you try to assassinate our Mayor!"

A few of the remaining men hollered and prepared to fight. All of them wore hard leather armor and used swords. 'Saving the best for the last… I see…' D drew her own sword.

"Stop this nonsense this instant!"

A feminine voice called out from behind the men. They turned to see an angry young woman in a white lab coat.

"Doctor, stay indoors until we get rid off this evil child."

"You are wasting my medicine and bandages from this nonsensical fight."

"YOU!"

Doctor Yohko Helene pointed at the hunter. D jumped a little.

"Turn around and leave this province. You're giving me a hell of a time to patch these guys up. Besides, the man you are looking for is not here."

"What do you mean not here? What happened to him?"

"Doctor! You spoke too much!"

The youngest looking of the group sheathed his sword and wanted to lead the woman away. D took this chance to clear things up.

"Look. I am not after your Mayor. I'm looking for the girl who lives with him. Let me see her."

"How can we trust your words after all this had happened?"

An angry voice snapped back at her.

"Shit… now what…"

D grew restless and starts to think. A voice coming from her ear piece called out to her.

"_D, can you hear me?"_

"Yea…"

D touched that piece of metal which was concealed behind her ear.

"_Take out that pendent and repeat after me."_

D did as she was told.

"The master who rules the darkness had approval of my entry. Make way!"

As D said those words, the faces of the town's folks turned from anger, shock and then to fear. They've heard of the serpent of the darkness from their forefathers. They were told to avoid it at all cost because of all those fearful unspoken stories behind this family who held this insignia.

The townsfolk stepped aside with their heads bowed low.

"Thanks Robin…"

D whispered as she passed the gates and broke into a sprint towards the Mayor's mansion.

* * *

"Damn this piece of junk!" 

The angry man kicked the broken wheel of the horse drawn carriage.

"Come down here and get on the horse!"

Zhang swung the door of the carriage open with a bit of unnecessary force and dragged the occupant out.

* * *

Footsteps pounded through the empty hallways. D opened every door in sight to check if there's anyone inside. However, every empty room that she found contributed more to the building frustration. It seems that there is really no one in the building. Her last resort was to check the secret section of the garden that the Princess had brought her to on the previous visit. 

After finding the correct bush and crawled under it, D took in the familiar part of the garden that was filled with blue roses. On a wooden bench, there was a potted rose sitting on a something. D's heart pounded with excitement. She quietly walked towards the bench and tried to sense her surroundings for anyone in hiding. She was alone.

D shifted the pot away and found two envelopes; one bearing her name, the other had a single blue rose drawn on the corner.

She was quiet as she read the letter addressed to her.

* * *

_**D,**_

_**I've only known you for less than a day; however I find that you are trustworthy and bright girl. I've to entrust this letter to you because you are the only one willing to help me in this. I had written that letter to the Prince a long time ago because as time runs out. I may not have another chance to tell her that.**_

_**Zhang is going to meet the man that he is loyal to. I don't know what will happen to me. Please take care and get this letter to the Prince.**_

_**Aoi**_

_**Ps. I hope Nao had made it through.**

* * *

_

"Damn this affectionate suicide sounding note. Where is she!"

D growled. She pulled out some maps and studied the course that they are most likely to take. By this time, they could have gotten quiet far by changing to different roads.

The hunter counted the possible solutions. Either, chasing after them and have a high chance of getting lost on highways or get reinforcements. D preferred the latter.

To be continued

* * *

End Notes: Why do you think tou are reading this update? That;s bcos i'm sick and staying home again. coughs Reviews are always welcomed! I hope i won't be forgotten after such a long time. (I know Bloodlust is already somewhere on page 3... if i dont update... this place will sink XD) 


	17. Royal Conspiracy!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers applies

Forewords: I realized something… My summery about D getting her revenge is not ever mentioned in the past 15 chapters. /\ I'm sorry! Up till now… it is still setting up the story for the main plot! At my pace… I think it will go up to 40 chapters… Hopes…

Title: Bloodlust – Chapter 16

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

Click..click..clickclick…

Fingers moved rapidly, tapping the small screen with precision. The user shifted the glasses that slid down the bridge of her nose.

"Yukino… Go to sleep… It's a long day ahead…"

"I'm sorry dear, did I wake you?"

Doctor Yukino Chrysant patted the blankets which covered the sleeping girl beside her.

"What's wrong?"

The girl turned to her side to face the Doctor. Yukino continued to read from the handheld device.

"Robin just sent me a message saying that the Hunter was held up at the town… I fear this might cause some shuffling with the plans…"

Haruka sat up and cuddled the Vampire so that they were comfortably leaning against each other. She read over her shoulders and noticed something unusual.

"Everyone shifted places… The Prince moved away from this area to a neighboring town, that brat moved his camp closer and where the hell is that girl…"

"No… this is more disturbing…"

Yukino scrolled the screen to another section of the map with marked targets.

"The Knights changed moved southeast by twenty degrees… and wait… what's this?"

Haruka pointed to another unknown object moving at a good speed.

"Oh wait… there's a new message."

Yukino quickly read through the short message and turned to face the other girl.

"The Hunter had messed up. Get up and change dear, we'll have to use plan B."

* * *

"Mistress! Mistress Viola!"

Robin knocked the door rapidly. The occupant in the room told her to com in.

"Mistress! D… She… Something went wrong with ……..."

The girl was interrupted with the sounds of terrible coughing. Robin shifted her attention to the person in bed. A red lock of hair draped across the owner's flushed face. Shizuru Viola who was sitting beside the bed held a towel to her chin, catching the trail of blood from the girl's mouth. The towel was already stained red. Nao continued to cough up more blood and gripped the sheets to relieve the pain.

"Help me get her to sit up."

Robin obeyed her Mistress and asked.

"What's going to happen to her?"

Shizuru reached for a new towel to replace the one soaked with blood. Robin gasped in shock when she saw the pile of red towels on the floor. The vampire felt the temperature on her head as she moved to sit on the bed beside Nao. The frail girl leaned against her for support. Hands grabbed the vampire's collar and bed sheets.

"The poison got into her lungs, the antidote is trying to expel it. She'll be feeling better later. What is it about D?"

"Zhang escaped. D was held up in town. Nagi shifted his camp closer…"

As Shizuru figure out the picture, she patted Nao's back to calm the hacking cough. The girl desperately clung on to the Vampire in search of mental comfort as she gasped for air.

"What did the Doctor say?"

"Switch to plan B"

"… Which is to call the Hunter back as backup. Get Haruka to track down Zhang and let Reito handle the affairs with the Prince… Have you contacted D?"

"No. I came down here to inform you."

"Alright. Take care of her while I am away."

Shizuru passed Robin the towel and gave Nao a light hug.

"Hang in there. I'll be right back."

"… don't…"

Nao groaned in pain. Shizuru was determined to leave but she kept that gentle smile on her face.

"Robin will stay with you. You're not alone…"

She then instructed Robin of what to do while she was away and left the room with lingering gaze.

* * *

The office doors of the laboratory opened with a swift swish, Shizuru Viola walked in without much haste.

"What's the condition now, Doctor?"

"I've just got Haruka to get ready and I contacted Reito-san…"

"Let me talk to D."

Yukino answered with a press of a button.

"D. Answer me."

A voice replied instantly through the speakers installed in the room.

"Yea? I know there was a mess up. I'm going to patch things up. I'll get back to you later…"

"No D. We are switching to plan B. Come back."

"Was there a plan B?"

There was irritation in that voice.

"You fell asleep while I was going through that part last night."

"Anyway, I have to deliver an important letter to the Prince. I can't come back yet."

"Wait a minute D! What letter?"

It was Yukino who took over the microphone and asked.

"I'll tell you later if I can. Oh wait… I see something ahead….. Duran! Stop… stop! "

The other two waited anxiously on the other side of the line.

"Looks like that carriage that I saw going out of town while I tried to get in. It's broken and empty. Horse is gone."

"That must be his carriage."

Yukino affirmed as she checks the maps and its course.

"I'm going to the prince. Over and out."

"D! Wait! "

"………………"

There was no response. Yukino tried several buttons on the panel before she declared the state of the current situation.

"I guess she took the transmitter off… I should have made it powered by batteries… this thermal power supply has its problems…"

Shizuru stared at the spot on the map where the Hunter last stood and sighed.

"I didn't tell her the Prince is quite demanding… "

* * *

"Damn those irritating wome…er…Vampires… "

D ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She tucked the ear piece into her pouch and went forward to investigate the tracks near the abandoned carriage. Carefully, she drew her dagger and crept up to the stationery vehicle. She pulled edge of the door with her fingers and let it slowly swing open.

Empty.

As expected.

'BeepBeep'

D unfolded her maps to find an update on the positions of various targets. The town where the prince was currently in was a 2 hour ride away through some thick forest. The knights were changing to another road I a direction different from the one last reported. If she manages to get there and get some search parties out to track down Zhang, things will be much simpler. But what if Zhang managed to meet up with the Duke's men? Results will be disastrous.

"Duran!"

* * *

"Halt! Are you from this town?"

A young man on horseback gave the traveler before him the signal to stop. Dressed in light yet strong armor with his family crest printed on his cape, he looked magnificent. As expected of the Prince's bodyguards. It was surprising that he was holding the rank of a Major at such a young age.

Brought up from a noble family, his senses were trained to be sharp since birth. He discreetly took note of the traveler's sword.

"Bypass this town by the west road or disarm yourself."

The traveler took off her hat and shook her long blue hair loose. With a polite bow, she spoke.

"I have an important message for the Prince of Yurikuni, I need to see her."

"I believe you don't have an appointment with her Majesty. State your name and leave your message."

The young girl pulled out an envelop from her jacket's inner pocket.

"The name is D, a vampire hunter. I have an important message here written by the Prince's fiancée"

"Nonsense! I'll hear no more of this. Leave or I'll get my men to escort you."

Having spoken of the things that were sensitive to the Prince, he was determined to make her leave but D would not give up.

"Look here. This may be an overused line but this message will affect the fate of this Kingdom."

"Indeed it is overused. Leave! The Prince will not receive any guest today."

D's patience is wearing thin.

"What must I do to let me see the honorable Prince?"

"Nothing can be done. Be gone, this is your last warning."

D thought for a while before taking out the pendent from inside her shirt.

"How about this?"

The Major recognized the insignia but showed no emotion, much to D's disappointment.

"The keepers of the night have no effect in day time. Stop wasting time."

"You are wasting MY time!"

D growled frustrated and started to pat down her pockets to find something useable. It was then that she remembered.

"How about this?"

D drew a single stalk of blue rose and held it out to him.

"Giving me flowers won't soften my determination girl…"

A loud clatter of metal hitting the ground resonated through the area. The Major turned and shouted.

"What are you doing on the floor Captain, get up and run 10 laps around this town."

The man kneeling on the floor before the two of them was a man in his late thirties. He looked like a man who had gone through much battle and honed his skills through intense training.

"That rose! Princess!"

D nodded happily when finally someone understood her.

"Major Krutz! Let her in, she's a noble guest!"

"What are you blabbering about old man? Have age caught up with you?"

"You are probably too young to recognize that blue rose. It's the long lost Princess herself standing before us!"

"Huh?"

D looked bewildered. 'My gosh… Where is this going…'

"Rubbish! I will hear no more of this…"

"I swear upon the name of my family, this is the legendary blue rose that was lost along with the Princess! Let her in!"

"Hey wait! I…"

D was getting lost in their conversation. Things seem to be going her way but this misunderstanding proves to be a headache.

"She could be an imposter!"

"I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

"Very well, on one condition; leave your arms and luggage behind."

* * *

"I told you I am not seeing anyone today. Get me some coffee."

D waited outside at the lobby of the town hall. To call it a hall will be weird. The place is not at all large in any sense. The entire building merely consist of a small waiting area with a reception desk, 2 offices and a small storeroom which is hidden from view by a potted plant standing at the height of a man.

Guards in neat uniform with polished weapons and helmet stood at doorways, staring out into space and occasionally look at anyone who comes into combat distance with them. There were two guarding the front door of the building and another four standing in front of the two offices doors. The captain had knocked on of the doors and earned an answer from the occupant.

"Your Highness, this concerns the Princess. Please allow audience with her."

"My schedule does not allow that. Get my coffee and leave."

There was a tiny bit of annoyance in that voice but D wasn't sure of it. The captain tried to plead for an audience but was rejected yet again. Seeing that this is getting nowhere, the Hunter thought it is best to step in now. D tapped the Captain on his shoulder and told him discreetly to get the coffee while she waited at the door.

The other guards looked at her then at each other with curiosity and confusion. After the coffee returned with the Captain, D drew out her leather logbook which held her Hunter's license and showed it to the nearest guard. Being in an association which is affiliated to the Royal Hunter's Guild, D was allowed access.

"Your Highness, Your coffee has arrived."

The Captain knocked and announced. D took the tray from him and entered alone. There were three people in this rectangular room. Right in front of her was a long large table piled with documents, folders, maps and letters of many different sizes. Another smaller table was set perpendicular to it. D's nearly dropped the tray when she saw the amount of gold on the table and the number of money bags around it. That piece of furniture looked like it will give way to the weight anytime.

A middle age man at the small table was busy counting gold coins and putting them in bags.

"Raven, count and set aside another 2000 for the farming and developments. Bring me the coffee… "

"Right away…"

D's attention turned to the other two people as she walked past a set of sofa towards the table. The one who was sitting in the big comfortable chair would obviously be the Prince and the wise looking old man standing beside her, handing her various documents and pointing out some accounting papers would be the town's Mayor.

"Thank you Captain, you may leave."

Prince Chie instructed without looking up. She adjusted her pair of black rimmed glasses and signed the paper in her hand. This made D remember her teacher from her own village when she was young.

"Your Highness, please accept my apologies for my unannounced arrival."

D spoke in a well mannered way that was used when she conducted business. The Prince, who was squinting at some papers due to either the lack of lighting or the size of the fonts, looked up at her in an uninterested manner and asked.

"And you are?"

D bowed and introduced herself.

"My name's D, a Vampire Hunter. I bear a message from Princess Aoi……"

"As much as I want to entertain a beautiful girl like you, I'm afraid I can't tear myself away from work right now. Why don't you join me on a dinner date tonight?"

Before she could finish explaining her purpose here, the Prince had already changed the topic smoothly. The sense of urgency got to her nerves. Prince Chie looked at D with an interested expression and took off her glasses as she spoke.

"I'd love to but there's something important that must be done immediately."

"And what would that be?"

The older woman clasped her hands together into a thinking position and looked thoughtfully at the girl.

"Please read this letter."

D handed the envelope along with the blue rose to the Prince.

"Well I suppose a short coffee break will do no harm."

She nodded at the Mayor who took the cue and prepared to leave. However, the distinctive clicking sound of gold against gold was still heard in the background.

"Raven… Raven! Go for a coffee break."

The man sat up when his name is called the second time. He frowned when he lost count.

"Yes Your Highness."

After the two men left the room and shut the door, Chie took the offered objects and indicated the sofa in the center of the room.

"Let's take a seat there and get comfortable… Bring the coffee…"

D settled the tray on the coffee table and poured a steaming cup of coffee for the Prince while she open and read the letter.

"How do you take your coffee?"

D asked the woman who was reading the paper nonchalantly.

"Black…two spoons of sugar…"

After reading and refolding the page, the Prince took a sip of coffee and asked.

"She told me to get a wife soon and forget about her. And so… What else do you need?"

"Huh? Forget about what?"

Chie crossed her arms before her and leaned back.

"What else can I do for you?"

"The Princess is in danger! We need to save her!"

"And what did 'We' mean?"

Frustrated, D spoke with a little more force this time.

"Send your troops and search for her! She's being taken away to some unknown place which is definitely not good."

Prince Chie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Are you telling me how to run MY army?"

With that, D backed down a little. She was at a lost; didn't Aoi say that they were both madly in love? What's wrong with her?

"No… Of course not…"

"I'm not going to meddle in her affairs. I must get back to work. Leave my presence."

"What's wrong with you! How can you be so calm and act as if nothing is going to happen?!"

The past reply made the Hunter snap. She got onto her feet and stared at the older woman. The guards, who heard her shouting, charged into the room but Chie waved them to stop.

"Don't you love her? What's wrong with your attitude? She could be killed and you don't give a damn?"

Chie looked up with dark anger but spoke with a controlled voice.

"Does it matter to you? I wasted my last 3 years hoping that she will return. I loved her in vain. If you are done talking, leave. This is the last I want to see of you Hunter."

The guards stood behind D, giving her a signal to move out of the room. However, being a rather stubborn and hotheaded girl, D was not going to give up.

"I'm not done yet. Don't you understand her intentions? She was trying to save you! Her sudden disappearance was part of a Royal conspiracy!... …Wait! Let go of me!... "

The guards took her by her shoulder and steered her towards the door.

"Wait! Hold on a second… Tell me about it…"

D's choice of words seemed to have caught the Prince's attention.

To be continued

* * *

Reviews are treasured and answered. This is getting exciting isn't it?

A little update about the next chapter… I'll be busy with exams and stuff and right after that I will be away for bout 2 months. Hope I can update another chapter before I leave. I'll be updating my trip too! Feel free to check!


	18. What! Suicide note?

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers applies

Forewords: I wonder if you guys will understand the geographical aspect of this story. I'll try to explain and recap a little on this. The story started out in the town of Amance and the Vampire Castle is North-east of the town. The neighbouring town where Prince Chie was is North-west of the town of Amance named Vohgus. Nagi's party were travelling North-west towards the town of Amance. (Names were decided on 4th May 2007)

Title: Bloodlust – Chapter 17

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

"Go!"

Haruka Armitage rode out into the forest on a fine, dark brown horse at good speed. The rider constantly checks her direction via a transparent display panel fixed in front of her right eye. The user can see the real live physical condition around her as well as the display of text and maps.

Yukino gave her a task of tracking down the group of Knights that were sent to escort Zhang and Lady Aoi. The instructions were simple. 'Just stall them' Yukino said. This was easier said than done. Finding them is the hard part, confronting them would be a piece of cake; so thought Haruka.

Haruka occasionally grumbled as they were not an easy target to intercept because they keep changing routes and sometimes cutting through clearings and forest.

"Haruka-chan, you are quite near now. Wait at the next intersection."

Yukino gave her a final update and left the girl to work out the situation.

"So… What you are saying is that Aoi was protecting me all along?"

Prince Chie Hallard rubbed the bridge of her nose to chase away the weariness that suddenly came with such unbelievable explanations. The hunter simply nodded, she'd spoken enough for the past hour.

"My uncle, the Arch Duke of Yurikuni, is behind the plotting against me for the thrown."

D nodded again.

"What do you think I should do?"

D replied without a thought.

"Rescue her!"

The Prince kept quiet for a moment, deep in thought, she couldn't push aside the memory of Aoi answering her with words like a chilling breeze. She remembered how she went forward and tried to hug her, tried to get to know what's wrong with her attitude. They were both unsuccessful. The words she spoke pained her so badly that she was the one who walked away first.

"How can you be sure that what you said is really true?"

"I chatted with her personally and I know that the emotions of love she displayed are true."

It was not known what the Prince was thinking at that point of time but she soon shifted her focus on another problem.

"I'd say the kidnapping might be true but it still doesn't add up. Three quarters of the entire army are under my direct command and they are fiercely loyal to my household. Even if I was not able to claim the thrown, they will still be under my charge. Certainly, that genius would have thought of this."

Chie reclaimed her pervious position behind the desk and thought aloud with a distant gaze.

"Is there a possibility that he still holds a trump card?"

D, who was constantly traveling, hardly comes across news about the current situation of the Kingdom. Unsure of what to say, she chose a diplomatic answer. Silence.

Chie rested her eyes on the Hunter when she didn't get an answer.

"Well?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Halt!"

The first man of the group of seven riders raised a hand when he saw a single rider standing in the middle of the road, blocking their way.

"Make way!"

Another man called out from the side. Haruka made her horse trot forward smartly.

"You are the men working for that boy?"

She asked with a clear loud voice.

"There's no need to answer you. Move aside."

She reached behind her and spoke.

"There's no way you are passing this place either."

The men saw her put a hand behind her but was unsure of what she would do as the cape covered her hand. Several of them reached for their swords that were chained onto the riding gear. The leader of the group, a man in his late forties, spoke with much authority.

"This is Sir Hayder Armitage working for the honorable ArchDuke of Yurikuni. This is the last warning. "

'Armitage?' Haruka thought for a brief moment. 'Since when I had Uncles?'

"I don't remember having uncles who's that old."

Two young knights unsheathed their sword and trotted forward. She was about to draw the spiked club hidden inside her cape.

"What in the blazers are you blabbering about? State your name girl."

'Oh well… this is a way of stalling them…'Haruka thought to herself.

"Also from the Armitage Family, Haruka Armitage."

The man stared at her with confusion.

"Brother!"

A younger rider came up beside him and whispered. He looked rather shocked.

"But she's dead!"

The Older man replied forcefully. Haruka pulled out her club and pointed it towards the group.

"Don't you dare ignore me!"

"Wait! Are you the third child of the Armitage family who serves the King?"

The younger man called out while the older one got irritated. The other knights with them murmured to themselves but kept their eyes on the girl.

"Brother! Have you lost your mind? She died almost 20 years ago!"

One of the Knights said.

"Sir Hayder we are behind time. We must get moving."

Haruka vaguely remembered a name called Hayder but she failed to put the name to the face. Haruka swung her club beside her and moved closer.

"Yea, I am… I mean… WAS.."

"Language murderer Haru-nea!"

The younger man pointed to her and exclaimed. What he said seemed to trigger some random thought of her childhood. Haruka lowered her weapon and looked hard at him.

"It's me! Your third brother Hiroshi! "

"Hiroshi? RoshiRoshi?"

Haruka's scowl was rewritten with an unbelievable and excited look. Sir Hayder Armitage gasped in surprise.

"You are no different from the day you were missing! You can't be alive!"

"It's been a long time isn't it!"

Haruka laughed out loud. Hiroshi dismounted and walked over to her with open arms. Hayder called after his brother.

"Don't be silly brother! The Haruka that we know was long dead! This is a phantom, the devil it self!"

"Hayder-nii, I remember you. I'm alive and well."

Haruka snapped at the older man. She buckled her weapon back onto her belt and waited for Hiroshi to get into reachable distance then gave him a hard thump onto his strong shoulders.

"Good to see you!"

"All these years… Where have you been?!"

An almost teary Hiroshi looked at his dear sister with a relieve smile. Haruka placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't start now cry baby. I've been here in Yurikuni all this while!"

"I thought you died! We all thought so! Father was heartbroken!"

Hiroshi couldn't contain his excitement. Being the younger and sentimental one; he opens up to everyone easily.

"Why should I die?"

Haruka cocked her head and asked.

"Your suicide note said so!"

"Suicide note?!"

Haruka may do unbelievable things but sometimes the unbelievable things she did shocks her.

* * *

"Get the scouts to report their status! Gather two hundred fit soldiers within 10 minutes. You! Get my sword and prepare the horses!"

Chie Hallard pointed at several of her officers, each assigning them a task to complete. Her face wore the looks of a strict and determined leader but her heart was screaming in agony. A sense of urgency hit her after D explained in depth.

D stood behind her and watched in amazement at how grown men scampered to obey her commands.

"Hunter! Wait at the entrance of the town."

"Got it!"

D gave her Prince the thumbs up signal and dashed off on Duran.

* * *

"You're kidding me!"

"I am not! I clearly remembered that the letter said you are leaving the world of the living… and something about never come back…"

"No no brother. I left the world of the day and bonded with masters of the night."

Having heard that, Hayder drew his sword and stalked over to where the both of his siblings stood. Hiroshi had his back to his brother and did not notice his actions at that point of time. Haruka's sharp sense of hearing heard the metal leaving its scabbard. Her muscles tensed for a fraction of a second before deciding a possible counter move.

"You're the devil's child! I was right about you since you were three!"

Hayder closed the gap between them and shoved his brother aside. He thrust his sword forward in a stabbing motion which Haruka dodged expertly by side-stepping to the right. The older man quickly changed the direction of his sword and made a sharp cut upwards which would have shaved off a shoulder. This time, Hiroshi was the one who stopped the attack by thrusting his sword into the path of destruction and earned a sharp recoil which smarted his shoulder.

"Brother! What are you doing!?"

Hiroshi cried in a shock and confused voice. Hayder withdrew his sword and got into another fighting stance. The other Knights who were with them circled the trio and had a hand on their own swords. Haruka remained still; a surprising move for someone who's always rash and boisterous. Years of handling diplomatic relations of her bond master taught her a thing or two.

"Hiroshi-kun. There's no need to stop them if they want to attack. My aim here today is to stall you all."

She spoke truthfully as she raised a hand to signal Hiroshi to stop all his movements.

"That boy Nagi planned a full scale distraction of the balance between the day and night and I swear I'll not let this slip!"

"I think you meant 'destruction'…"

Hiroshi sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Enough said! Stand back brother! I'll take care of the devil's spawn of our family."

Hayder readied himself to dish out the next round of attack.

* * *

It was a little after noon when Haruka was convincing her long lost brothers that the boy they were working for was up to no good. They had stopped somewhere in the forest south of the town of Amance. Reito who had received the order to return to help out in the situation was currently traveling at his top speed using flash stepping. He had abandoned his horse due to the fact that it slows him down. His loyal follower, the shield, was followed right behind him.

D and the Prince had already set off through the forest and were reaching the first rest stop which was four kilometers away from town. They had moved towards the south-east direction towards the town of Amance.

* * *

"Halt!"

The young woman with spectacles raised a hand to signal to the men behind her. Immediately the army stopped marching and got into their proper formations again.

"Send the scouts out. We'll take a short lunch break here."

Prince Chie pushed her specs up the bridge of her nose and turned to give orders to the nearest soldier that was following her. Turning to D she waved her over and gestured for her to sit beside a tall tree which provided much shade. After the horses are led away, the Prince took a seat beside her and sighed. One of her attendants bowed politely and knelt beside Chie, placing a basket on the ground beside her.

"Your highness, should I serve you lunch now?"

The young girl with short purple hair looked quite out of place in that standard army issued uniform. She would be most possibly me mistaken for a schooling kid if not for her uniform and the crossbow that was slung behind her back. Chie looked up to her and shook her head.

"No need for that. I'm not hungry, Yayoi-chan."

"But Prince! You need to keep your strength up…"

Chie ran her fingers gently across the girl's right cheek and murmured softly so that only the two of them can hear.

"You are certainly a yummy treat… but I am really not hungry at the moment…"

The girl's cheeks flushed bright red and squirmed away from the older girl's touch. D watched all this in silence as she unwrapped the packing of the lunch box that was stuffed into her backpack before she left the castle. She took off the lid and was surprised to find a familiar substance in it.

"Mayo!"

D's eyes glittered with joy as she admired the box full of treats that was made of the said unhealthy substance. She dipped a finger into the mayonnaise fruit salad and licked the creamy white substance.

"Yummy!"

D blurted another childish word before she could even stop herself. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the further embarrassment. Chie leaned close to D and looked into the lunch box.

"You seem yummy as well…"

"Of course! Mayonnaise is the best source of protein you can get!"

"Maybe it's a good idea to eat after all…"

Chie's attendant had left them at some point of time without D noticing. The Prince brushed the ends of D's long blue hair with a hand as she admired its unusual color. D wasn't sure if she was imagining things but she felt that the gap between them had been much smaller than a while ago. Chie pulled her specs off swiftly and looked deeply into those innocent green eyes.

"…Er…"

D blurted out a sound but this did not stop the other's advances. Prince Chie lifted her right hand and wanted to brush the blue fringe aside so that she can get full access to D's face. However, before her hand could even reach the target, her hand was met with D's in mid-air and her eyes met D's strong gaze.

"What was that for?..."

D's simple question called for a very difficult answer.

"I… Oh…"

The Prince gave a politically correct answer which normalized all her previous actions.

"There was a bug on your pretty hair but it flew away as soon as you moved."

Flashing her charming trademark smile, Chie shrugged. D smirked mentally and thought. 'Quite a player I see…' Her train of thoughts was derailed when someone shouted urgently.

"Target spotted with a girl at Three O'clock heading south! "

Chie sprang up from her spot and commanded the nearest soldier.

"Intercept them!"

D stood as well but shook her head.

"No. I'd wait if I were you…"

* * *

Zhang slowed down after checking his watch and entered another part of the forest. He knew that the road he took was seldom use after proper highways was built some years ago. Aoi sat behind him with one hand bound to the saddle with a leather strap. She had a few close calls of falling of the horse because of the lack of balance in her position. Zhang took out a short knife and cut her lose.

"We walk!"

He barked at the girl and almost pulled her off the horse. He then pulled out a letter from his coat pocket and reread its contents. After nodding to a certain point stated in that piece of paper, he pointed to a direction that's headed towards the dense forest.

* * *

The Prince and her party along with Vampire Hunter D who were hiding in the forest on the other side of the road were all coiled and prepared to attack to take that man down. Chie first went all dreamy and love stricken when she saw the brown hair beauty but fumed when she saw how the love of her life was treated.

"That Bastard!"

The Prince swore uncharacteristically, her hand went to her side for her sword instantly. She was prepared to dash out from the undergrowth that was hiding her and give that man a good club on the head.

"No no…The main dish is not here yet."

D simply shook her head and continued to observe the two.

She swore to which ever god that was listening that she'll one day cut him down herself. D put up her hand to signal everyone to stay still. She whispered to Prince Chie who was beside her.

"We follow…"

Carefully, a group of 20 moved out in pairs to keep track of Zhang and his captive. Being a cowardly man, Zhang constantly stop to listen and look around which made it hard for D and the men. Chie got more annoyed by the second. How long were they supposed to wait? That fool could be easily taken out right here and now. Why?

End of chapter

* * *

Endnotes: (Hayashi prepares to be stoned for not updating for almost half a year.) I can't apologize enough for this horrible lateness and cliffiness… Was extremely busy with exams last year and went to work in China for 2 months early this year. School just started and I decided that if I don't update. I'll spank myself. Thankyou for your kind patience! Drop me a review! Do check out my profile for updates on a roleplay project I'm doing. 


	19. Happily ever after

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: I don't know what to say…. Really… I'm sure some of you are not aware that I updated chapter 17 not long ago. The Updates in MaiHime section is really fast! I get pushed off first page in less than 2 days! Please read that because skipping it will mean you can't bridge the story. Cheers!

Title: Bloodlust – Chapter 18

By: Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

The men marched steadily onwards towards the meeting point that was planned by their highest commanding officer, Archduke Nagi D.A. Hallard. All of them wore grim looks as they passed an endless stretch of forest. 

Reito continued to sprint until he spotted the moving party. He slipped into the shadows of the forest and took out sticks of incense from his inner coat pocket. He passed two to his bond human, Tate the shield; and told him to split up. After several simple hand signs, they got into positions and lit a stick of incense.

The smoke emitted from the incense sticks soon turned into a thick light yellow fog that followed the soldiers. Most of them were not aware of it and soon fell prey. Some yawned and fought the sleepiness away while others dropped to the floor without a word. Reito and his boy followed the marching troop closely in an attempt to make as many of them fall asleep as possible.

It was only about ten minutes later did someone notice the strange fog. Two low rank soldiers, probably cooks, were lagging behind because of their age. One of them looked around and noticed the absence of marching footfalls. The fog continued to follow them closely. One of them, a skinny man with a wok strapped to his back, asked timidly.

"Hey Dell… Have you heard of Mist Devils?"

"Heard of? Hell! I've seen them for myself when I was a boy!"

His partner, a tall meaty guy replied sharply. Having heard that, the thin man took a quick glance behind and asked again.

"Do you think we are being tailed by them?"

"Tailed?"

Dell looked back and saw swirling yellow fog catching their heels when ever they take a step forward.

"Hell No! Them Mist Devils are white. …Wait a minute… What the hell is that!"

Just when both of them want to break off into a sprint, a puff of bright yellow smoke hit their faces, stopping them right in their tracks. Gravity played it's tricks and both of them fell face first into hard packed ground. A pair of hands grabbed their ankles and dragged them into the depths of the unknown fog.

"Light the illusion candle, Tate."

"Yes Master!"

* * *

"Liar! Honorable Master Nagi would never try to endanger the kingdom. Never!" 

Sir Hayder Armitage stabbed his sword into the ground in rage.

"But brother! If this is true, we may be aiding a coup. I refuse to let this happen because we swore our services to the King himself."

His brother, Hiroshi Armitage, shook his head.

"And I refuse to let this simple mission fail!"

The older man shot Haruka a fiery and hateful stare which briefly cause ripples to her heart.

"What about you all gentlemen. What do you think?"

The other Knights looked at each other, communicating in body language and looks. One of them shook his head as well and gave him a reply.

"For failing a mission, we may get punished. For aiding a coup, we get death and dishonor tagged to our names. We've decided to take the first option."

"Very well."

Haruka nodded in thanks and turned to her oldest brother.

"Forgive me for the actions that I am about to…"

The bond servant of Yukino Chrysant dashed past Hayder so quickly that he didn't even notice it. She stopped directly behind him and used two fingers to apply pressure to two different spots on his head. Hayder Armitage crumbled to the floor without a sound. Haruka turned him around and closed his still opened and shocked eyes.

"Sister! What have you…"

"Stubborn brother needs a little rest. Don't worry about that."

One of the other Knights asked the burning question that was on everyone's mind.

"What now?"

* * *

Back to the forest where Zhang and his captive were hiding; they moved to the middle of a clearing beside a small ankle deep stream; an unwise move because it will drown out any sound of stalkers and intruders. 

"We'll wait for them to pick us up. If you dare to move, I'll cripple you!"

Zhang put on his not very convincing vengeful look and pointed his knife to threaten her. The beauty with blue eyes glared at him and asked simply.

"Who are they?"

"You don't have to know."

"TELL ME!"

Aoi raised her voice for the first time in many years, shocking the man before her.

"If anything were to happen to Chie, I swear I'll come after you in anyway I can!"

Zhang paled at her words but regained immeasurable amount courage for a retort at the thought of what his boss planned to do to her. She will end up dead in no time that's for sure.

"Shut that bitch! You can do a lot more shouting when they execute you."

A mix of anger and worry clouded those sharp brown eyes. If Aoi had thought of it, she would've spat at that disgusting thing called Zhang. She already knew her fate when he brought her out. She's not afraid and is very willing to die if her life can preserve Chie's.

* * *

Out in the wild winding road, Soldiers marched to a grim rhythm. Somewhere in between, a posh decorated carriage drawn by four magnificent horses moved along. Beside the carriage driver was another man who wrapped himself in a dark long cape and a big wide brim hat covered much of his face. 

"How much longer?"

A boyish voice called from within. The man tipped his hat up a little and looked at the driver whom returned him with a sideward glance and continued with his task. A little scene flashed across his mind when he briefly connected gaze with the other man; telepathy.

"We're almost there Sir."

He pulled his hat down again and replied with a cold smooth voice.

"Good! Cause I can't wait to see her…"

His words were accompanied with a little smirk that could only be seen if you were inside the carriage.

"I'll go ahead Sir."

"Go."

He stood, leapt of the seat and disappeared into the shadows of the forest all in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Unsure of what to do or what awaits her, Aoi closed her eyes and rested. Thinking and replaying all the times she had spent with the charming dark hair girl with that boyish face in her mind. Zhang stood around and never left her for more than 2 meters. 

"Am I early?"

The voice that came with an air of superiority, broke the tranquility of the clearing; shocking the both of them.

"Wha…?! What!"

"The Knights are not here."

"Yes… I mean … No… No one is here besides us."

Aoi felt an involuntary shiver up her spine. That newcomer spells danger and she took an instant disliking towards him.

"They failed. I see…"

"Are you the messenger from His Highness?"

Zhang made a point to stop the quivering in his voice before he spoke.

"I'm not a messenger, insolent fool. Don't you dare to speak to me again, filth."

The man in question gulped and backed down. The soft words spoken came with such power that nearly made Zhang's knees buckle. Turning his attention to Aoi, he offered a gloved hand to help her stand but was met with cold blue eyes.

"Oh dear… Our beautiful lady is upset."

Some even colder eyes stared at him. All the warning lights in her system had been set off.

"Allow me to escort you to His Highness…"

He offered his hand once again.

* * *

"Who the hell is that!" 

Chie Hallard exclaimed in a harsh whisper. D nearly put a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet. She watched from far, on a tree which the Hunter helped her get up. The mysterious being that held out his hand to Aoi was met with a rather cold gaze.

"That's my girl!"

The Prince cheered on when she saw her girl slap away the offered hand and got up on her own still keeping that calm composure and steely eyes.

"I think we should move. Get some reinforcements."

D spoke in a whisper that was barely heard. Chie had a questioning look meaning that she didn't get what she just said. D pointed away, back the way they came from, and whispered again.

"We go…"

* * *

Aoi quietly followed behind the man in black. Clasping her hands together, she took short steady steps and was closely tailed by Zhang's pathetic shadowy presence. She was carefully noting everything in her path for possible means of escape. The leader of the group turned back to look at her and said something that surprised her. 

"Ma lady, please don't try to run away."

This might sound like a well mannered plea however his tone meant something simple. Something like, _'you'll die the moment you try to run'_.

The three of them soon reached another dirt road that was wide enough for vehicles to pass. There awaits them was a horse drawn carriage accompanied by a large group of approximately a hundred soldiers. The numbers were estimated because there could be more hiding behind the bend where the trees were blocking the view.

All of them soldiers were young and recent graduates of the military academy. Aoi's hope of seeing someone who knows her was cruelly dashed. The man swept his cape aside and opened the door of the carriage.

* * *

"Set the men to surround this area. Don't come out until I give the signal." 

The Prince gave brief instructions to her men and looked at D hoping that she would tell her the next move.

"Don't look at me like that. We wait…"

D offered the Prince a hand which she gladly accepted and slipped her other hand across her back and held her waist.

"Hold on."

The hunter leapt onto a rock and then onto a low branch and proceeded to climb higher to get a good vantage point for staking out.

* * *

"Sir, the lady is here." 

A boyish face appeared at the door as he stepped out. A short youngster with a funky silver haircut greeted Aoi.

"How are you Ms. Senou. I certainly hope you had a pleasant stay at the Mayors."

Aoi remembered him. He's the very same boy that had the power to banish her to the ends of the kingdom three years ago. She chose not to answer and it brought a smirk to his face.

"You've become more beautiful since I last saw you!"

He smiled and said excitedly. Aoi spoke tonelessly but not lacking the manners that she had been brought up with.

"Archduke Nagi. I see you are doing well yourself."

* * *

"I know you've been dying to do this… Now's your chance! Stomp out to save your girl." 

D said with a little sarcasm while giving the woman beside her a nudge. Chie waved a finger in front of her face and said.

"No no. It won't look good if I stomp out."

She smiled and swept her fringe to a side which made D roll her eyes.

"So… How are you gonna make your grand entrance oh great Prince?"

"Seriously D, you make me sound so spoilt. Ya not cute at all…"

The Prince smiled lazily meaning the opposite of what she just said. This hunter was indeed interesting…

"I'm telling you. If that figure in black attacks, I won't be able to stop him."

"And so?"

"You're here not to look good. Go save her now!"

"I am getting to that!"

Chie stood up on the thick branch and let go of the tree trunk when she turned to D who was beside her. D who was still in squatting position nearer to the end of the branch felt light quivering of the wood beneath her.

"AwwShit!"

'Crack!'

"What the!!"

Down came the both of them, falling from the 10 meter tall tree. Chie gasped as she felt the gravitational pull acting to her half the time thinking 'Oh Shit… I'm gonna kiss the floor… I'm so gonna kiss the floor…'

D on the other hand was aware of the impending fall and braced herself for a graceful landing. A split second after landing, she caught Prince with her arms wide open. So much for a grand entrance…

"Oh! Look who's here to join me today."

They were greeted by Prince Chie Hallard's young uncle, Nagi D.A Hallard.

"Hello Princess Chie! What brings you here today?"

Nagi smiled innocently and asked. Chie got up and straighten her clothes. Her eyes met a set of clear blue ones. Aoi was overjoyed but didn't dare to show it. She was unsure if Chie will accept her into her life again ever since the ex-florist told her to forget about her. D kept quiet and stood behind the Prince. Rustling of leaves and trampling of undergrowth drew their attention to the trees.

"Ouji-sama!"

D sighed again as she'd yet understood those weird names of affection. She mentally slapped her forehead and thought _'Who_ _told them to come out….'._

"Ahh… Dear uncle Nagi! It's a beautiful day out here. I'm out hunting."

Another thought hit D as she watches this event unfold. _'Hunting? AwwShit… I didn't remind her to prepare the warrant of arrest…'_

"Hunting you say? I don't seem have spotted any game in the area."

"Oh yes and may I ask why is Ms.Senou with you? I thought she should be residing in the mayor's mansion."

Chie waved to hold her men back, got back to business.

"I brought this beautiful lady out for a date! Please don't stop us my wonderful niece."

The boy gave another fake smile which nearly made D puke. '_What a slime ball_…' She thought.

"Oh cut that crap dear uncle of mine. I know what's going on."

Chie narrowed her eyes and directed her stare to the silver hair boy.

"Oh yea?"

This time he let an evil smile across his face, daring her to say more.

"Papers!"

The Prince barked in a rather irritated tone. D didn't get her last instruction. Papers? She patted her pockets down before realizing that she was not talking to her. The short girl who wanted to serve the Prince lunch a while ago walked up smartly beside Chie and opened a leather document case, extracting some papers.

"Nagi D.A Hallard! You're under arrest for conspiring against the King and threatening the safety of the people of Yurikuni. You have the right to remain silent. What ever you say from this point onwards may be used against you before the council of the elders. "

Nagi held out one hand to stop her from talking.

"You know… I won't go down without a fight dear niece. Are you ready to spill the blood of your fellow men? It's five hundred against two hundred."

Chie smirked.

"They will do what's right for the country."

"Chie! No!"

Aoi spoke up while shaking her head, begging her not to use violence. She didn't want to see any harm to befall the girl whom she loves.

A commanding officer jogged up to her and whispered briefly.

"Checkmate uncle! Who're ya trying to fool with only half my number?"

"Little girls shouldn't lie you know… It makes them not cute…"

Nagi answered confidently until he was interrupted by the man in black.

"Your Highness… We have a problem here…"

He whispered.

Chie, sick of the game of bluff, waved her hand and hollered.

"Arrest them. You are authorized to use violence against those who resist."

"HOLD YOUR PONIES boys! Haruka Armitage is here!"

A voice echoed above all other noise, all movements ceased .

The woman who announced her arrival was followed by a group of Knights with shiny armor.

"Where have you slackers been?"

Nagi smirked at his reinforcements. Chie looked darkly at the newcomers as she was uncertain of which side they were on. She knew that with the Knights on Nagi's side, it won't matter how many soldiers she have here because their skills were shocking to extends that they can take on fifty men at a go. Hiroshi Armitage trotted over and dismounted.

"It seems like what my kid sister said was true…"

He then bowed and got down on a knee before Chie.

"We've been tricked into aiding a coup. Please forgive us your Highness."

"Well… I guess I lost this fight…"

Nagi shrugged but still kept his smile. It was at that moment that D noticed that the dark shadowy being that was with him was missing. She quickly reached into her back pouch for her secondary weapon and leapt up the trees again. There was no scent, trail nor any signs of that being no matter how hard she tried to concentrate to feel her surroundings. He must have left when all their attention was drawn by the loud blond. D kept on guard.

Down below her, the child prodigy was successfully arrested and his men gave up without a fight. While Chie was still busy giving some commands, she was tackled onto the ground by Aoi and was hugged so tightly that she thought she would have some rib fractures.

"Thank god you're alright!"

Aoi said between sobs as she buried her face into her fiancé's shoulder feeling so relieved that. For the first time in three years, Chie let out a true smile and looked utterly contented. Her arms went around the girl and returned the hug with as much passion.

"You stole my line, love…"

Soldiers standing nearby went teary eyed, some calling out to the long lost princess while others were just happy for them.

The dark hair girl pulled Aoi up so that they were looking at each other at eyelevel. No words were spoken but they understood everything. Hurt, rejection, dashed hopes, longing and love. All unspoken intentions were communicated and understood thoroughly through their eyes. Chie leaned in as she tightened her hold around the girl. The blue eyes was about to close when suddenly Aoi remembered something. She blinked and a frown.

"How many times must I tell you not kiss me with your specs on…"

Aoi took the pair of glasses off and leaned forward.

"Hold it lovebirds! You can't exchange saliva yet."

D slapped her forehead in agitation. How could she forget about that weapon of mass distraction?

"You sure know how to spoil a good moment…"

Chie, who was clearly annoyed, spoke.

"She still has poison in her body which must be repelled before she makes a round of exchanging saliva which you humans called a kiss."

Haruka frowned and tapped her earpiece.

"Oh… I mean… expel…. My bad."

To be continued

* * *

End notes: Oh god! Finally! The ending for this arc. I know you're all impatient to see Shizuru tease D on that promised night. XD I promise it will be next! If not… errr… Burn my comic collection and spam my mail! XD I'm glad that all the details worked out fine. Over planning is a pain sometimes. 


	20. Tomato Attack!

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: OMG… Smothered by a pillow… OMG Big mistakes! Hayashi dies…XP Well I'll explain my absence in my bio… I apologize.

Title: Bloodlust – Chapter 19

By: Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

The little interruption by Haruka made Chie give up her chance of a romantic makeup. She gave Aoi a peck on her forehead, wishing that it would have been a passionate make out session that she had dreamt of every night. She left Aoi with her personal guards and diverted her attention to the other business at hand. One such task was to get the men to carry their sleeping comrades away that were littered along the forest tracks all around the country side due to unknown reasons.

"Come on lazy asses! Move them out of my way!"

Chie ordered some random soldier around her and went on to check the progress of all the arrests and prisoners.

"Hmm… Where did she go?

Aoi looked around then up the trees for the Hunter. The girl with a mane of extraordinary blue hair dropped and landed gracefully onto the ground not far from her.

"Looking for me?"

The Princess gave her a flying tackle which made Chie look on with a pang of jealousy. 

"D! Thank you so much! Despite your scary aura, I knew you are a nice girl!…"

D went into a desperate fit to break free from the girl's hold. 'Too close!' She mind screamed.

"Where's Nao-chan? Is she alright?"

"Stop! Wait!"

D pushed her away so that they have an arm's length of distance between them. 

"I think the Vampire cured her… She should be fine…"

"Of course she's fined!"

The walking loud speaker in weird green garb cut in.

"And you should take this as well."

Haruka threw a bottle of pills to Aoi but a hand intercepted the item in mid-air.

"Before she tries to feed herself with something potentially dangerous, may I ask your name?"

Chie inquired as she walked back to the group. Haruka thought for a while and bowed politely.

"Seriously, our difference in status does not require me to, but I guess you dissolve the honor. Haruka Armitage; I'm a member of the Viola household and sister of Hiroshi Armitage."

The blond bowed with much respect. 

"Viola?"

D went up to the prince and explained in a whisper.

"Some great Vampire family living not far from here…"

"Oh…Ohh! Ahhh! Oh yes!…"

Chie nodded. Superb acting skills made up for her bad memory.

"The medicine had been tested. No worries."

D added in assurance not knowing the effects of the pills actually. 

"And speaking of that, Mistress Viola wants to arrange a meeting with you; preferably after sunset."

"I'm sure my schedule allows that. Very well… …Ahh-Aoi!"

Aoi suddenly tackled Chie from behind and felt around the inside of her uniform coat with one hand, the other went for the trousers pocket. Those hands accidentally brushed against some sensitive parts of the woman's anatomy. 

"Aoi! What are you DOING!"

The Prince squealed uncharacteristically as that pair of hands continued to assault her. The owner of those hands whispered into the other's ears. 

"Shhh… You have something that I want…"

Chie looked a little flushed along with a weird expression of unsatisfied desire and a I'm-super-cool-please-don't-embarrass-me look.

"Hey you two… Get a room…"

Haruka grumbled while D nodded, both spotting a faint blush on their faces.

"Ah ha! Found them!"

Aoi announced triumphantly holding the object that she was looking for; a pen.

"D! Come here."

Aoi smiled widely and beckoned the young girl to come to her side. D pulled on an innocent face and shook her head violently. God knows if Aoi has a groping fetish…

"D… come to me please?... You're gonna make me cry…"

The blue eye Princess rubbed a fake tear off her face and put on the best pitiful face. D's heart did some violent flips. 

"Okay Okay! Don't do that!"

D waved at Aoi and desperately looked around for help but the others didn't come to her rescue.

'_Curse those crying women… I know they are faking it! Yet I fall for that every time!'_

"Give me your license booklet thing."

The hunter dug into her left inner coat pocket and fished out the item while the princess whispered to her prince.

"What do you want it for?"

After a surprised smile and a nod, Prince Chie took the book and found some empty pages where she proceeded to write some very long and hard to understand Yurish. (Official language of the Yurikuni) D's eyes went wide open and exclaimed.

"What have you done to my book!"

"As the Crown Princess of Yurikuni, I hereby give you authorization for all things stated in here."

Chie answered only after she finished writing and emphasized it by tapping the opened page with her pen. 

"From now on, you will be in my service and you can choose to leave your Organization whenever you please. I've given you some privileges as well to aid your journey across this land."

D was once again wide eyed and bewildered. Aoi laughed at her expression and teased.

"And child, what must you say when you received a present?"

"T-thankyou…"

D managed to reply.

"yoshi yoshi!"

The couple smiled at each other. Aoi rubbed the blue hair girl's head while Chie took off her signet ring and stamped the book.

* * *

Vampire Hunter D took one of the Prince's horses and returned to the Castle in late afternoon. Haruka declared that she needs to return home to pay a visit and thus they parted ways. 

Robin was already at the gates waiting for her. No words were exchanged but the hug that the maid gave was enough to let D know that she had been on her mind while she was away. It was heart warming. 

D allowed herself to be led away into one of the many rooms in the castle. The room was relatively smaller than the others that she had been to but it still has plenty of room despite having a medium size dining table, a couch and a fireplace. 

The hunter headed for the couch and was about to take a seat when she noticed another lump is on it. She pulled the covers back and revealed a young girl with hair in a stunning shade of red. The annoyed red head opened her sleepy eyes and glared at her. D had originally planned to leave her alone but since she's awake, she decided that it didn't matter anymore if she was going to disturb her.

"You're well enough to get up…"

D's comment was met with silence. 

"Move your legs, I wanna sit."

"Go away…"

"Not gonna happen."

D replied coolly and took Nao's legs by the ankle. She swung them off the seat and made Nao switch into sitting position in an instant. 

"Moron…"

D leaned into the back of the seat and shut her eyes for a short nap and at the same time heightened her alert. She sensed a change of mood from the girl beside her but she kept her eyes closed. 

Nao contemplated on weather she should get her revenge there and then. Her mind counted the reasons for doing that and the pros and cons of her actions. The more she thought, the angrier she got. Finally after much of that great mental debate, she gave in to those seething thoughts of revenge and made her move. She crawled over to the napping girl very quietly and slowly and got beside her.

All this time, D had notice that little movements but yet she stayed still. The difference in airflow in the room told her that Nao made a sudden movement and it was aiming at her head. With her eyes still closed, she raised a hand to block the on coming hand but due to a slight miscalculation on her part, Nao's palm made contact with D's face. 

"Ouch!"

D leapt off her seat and glared daggers at the girl. 

"What's that for crazy bitch!"

Nao walked took another swing and the punch landed on the Hunter's shoulder. D was too shocked to dodge.

"That was for taking my first kiss…"

The red head with hair color that matches her temper stomped on D's soft leather shoes and kicked her shin as she got off the couch. 

"That's for the pitiful face you showed me!"

When D finally came to her senses, her shoulder and leg was already smarting with a little burning sensation. She blocked the next blow that came for her stomach and pushed Nao back onto the couch with a hand gripping her throat and the other restraining the hands of the girl.

"That hurts brat!"

D growled to show her displeasure and glared at the redhead. The two pairs of bright green eyes continued their little staring competition until Nao grumbled in a low voice and looked away. The resistance that the red head showed a moment ago ceased.

"That was making me go through Hell on earth…"

"What the hell?"

In just a brief second, Nao was caught off guard by D's sudden confused and blur look and her anger melted into something of shy putty. No doubt D was a beautiful girl with the right complexion, smooth long hair, pretty face and a killer body. Heat traveled to her cheeks rapidly giving her an unwanted blush. Nao mumbled again.

"Oh hell…"

"Mou, seriously D, do you do that to all the girls you see when you're hungry?"

A different voice entered the room and all eyes turned to that direction. Robin had returned to the room pushing a silver trolley which was stacked full of plates and bowls of various kinds of food. 

"Do what?"

D was beginning to ask herself why she didn't understand everything that the others said today. Was she dumb? Nah… 

"The way you treat girls is not exactly correct but I bet they don't mind…"

"Stupid masochist!"

Nao wriggled her pinned hands to let the Hunter know that she was still trapped under her. D came back to her senses and looked at Nao's unhappy face. That stare was piercing enough for D to let go instantly and move away from the couch quickly. From behind came little giggles from Robin, D turned red and snapped at her.

"No I don't!... No! I don't do that!"

D's personal attendant placed her palm to her cheek and shifted herself to a rather distressed pose.

"Arara…But you did... to me and her…"

'And that vampire…' D suddenly remembered the time where she pinned Shizuru to the floor of the inn. 'Oh Hell no!' 

D hugged her head in shame to hide her tomato face. If only she could dig a hole right there and then and throw all those tormenting feelings into it, a trench would be a better idea so she could hide her entire body in it.

"Stay five meters away from me you perverted moron! Next time you come near, I'll throw more that just a punch!"

Nao yelled from across the room. How she got there in such a short time was a mystery.

"AM NOT!"

D yelled back with equal strength. Where did her cool and calm composure go? Robin thought as she watch the two of them duel verbally. Robin came to the rescue after a while and separated the two contestants apart. She set them down at two separate ends of the dining table and watched their silent glare-o-war as they ate. The only thing that cheered D up was the abundance supply of her favorite thick creamy white sauce.

"Mayonnaise!"

D squealed, Nao rolled her eyes while Robin giggled. 

D had bottle beside her and squirts a large amount of that deadly/unhealthy substance on whatever that was on her fork. Nao turned to her side to fake gagging and pulled on a disgusted face. This made D want to disturb her further by chewing slowly and carefully tasting the creamy delight on her tongue. In order to shut that disturbing image out of her mind, Nao declared that she was done and huffed as she left the table. The green hair attendant that D saw once came and led Nao back to her room shortly after. D pulled on her best smug look as the red head left.

"Come on, finish up and let's tuck you in for a nap!"

Robin nudged D with an ever present smile. D got up and exited the room while asking in a quiet voice, not understanding her.

"Why should I take a nap?"

"Well…. Mistress Viola told me to prepare you for a long night ahead which may be very… erm….exhausting…."

Robin walked ahead of D and led the way. Those last words spoken by her got D's attention.

"What did she say we are doing?"

Secretly hoping that it won't be the promised night, D crossed her fingers behind her back and continued walking.

"Sorry…I've no idea…I'm only told to dress you up."

The older girl shrugged and took out a key from her pocket to unlock D's room. 

"Shall I prepare the bath for you D?"

Tired as she was, D nodded as she wanted a good bath fast but when she suddenly remembered her experience the previous night she quickly shook her head.

"No, thanks… I can do that myself…"

"Why?"

Robin suddenly stuck her face right in front of D, went teary and gave her pitiful eyes.

"You don't like me?"

D frowned causing the other to laugh.

"Alright… I'll not mess with you this time. Have a good nap!"

With a final well wishing, Robin left D alone and softly closed the door. D had second thoughts about weather she should lock her door and decided to do as her instincts told her to. 

She went over to the couch where she left her backpack and flopped unceremoniously onto it. Kicking her boots off in a well practiced manner, she then flipped the pages of her hunter's logbook out and read.

Those were some really good privileges that she got. For example, she can get supplies cheap at the general stores ran by the trade unions of Yurikuni, buy transport at half price and so on… Her path to vengeance just became smoother.

She let a rare smile creep upon her face and fell asleep soon after. The bath was left forgotten for now.

* * *

The next time D opened her eyes, she jumped in shocked and yelped. Robin's face was just a palm's length away from her.

"Was the scream necessary? I thought I should wake you up because you didn't answer the door…"

D sat up, yawned and stretched like a cat to wake her body up. Robin smiled and placed several sets of clothes on the bed.

"Sorry Robin… What time is it?" 

"Half-past Seven. Mistress Viola wishes that you could dine with her." 

"More like she wants to dine on me…"

D mumbled as she got off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

"I told you before; the Mistress does not feed on humans."

The Hunter was a little surprised that she was heard but on second thought, she shouldn't be because this is a strange place full of strange people.

"Don't come in while I'm in the shower."

"Well no… I don't intend to. I was here to send you fresh clothes."

Somehow, D felt a little edgy about Robin's grin.

* * *

"Shizuru-sama, what would you like to drink?" 

Tomoe, the green hair girl with ordinary beauty, bowed slightly at her mistress who was seated at the dining table.

"Ehh… How do you manage to change your face from a scrunch to a smiling innocent one within seconds?"

The red head seated on the right hand side of Shizuru mused. Tomoe growled at the red head and resumed her task in taking orders.

"Ara… Tomoe seemed to have caught your attention. Did something happen between the two of you?"

Shizuru had her ever smiling façade and smiled at them. 

"She was a little feisty because she was tasked to bring me around where she would rather stay by your side. I taught her a little something… "

"Ohhh…"

This time it was Shizuru's turn to be amused. Tomoe stammered as she tried to save herself.

"No… I-It's not like that… Nothing h-happened! Please do not listen to her…"

"Pink and white stripes rule!"

Nao cheered at the expense of Tomoe's embarrassment. Tomoe didn't think she would want to appear to be sobbing but she did. This made Shizuru soften up and beckoned the young girl to go to her. But just as she was about to run into Shizuru's open arms, D entered the room followed by Robin. Shizuru stopped her current action, did a hundred and eighty degrees turn and walked over to the blue haired Hunter and hugged her instead. 

After a quick inspection on D's clothes she found that they were really fitting. A dark grey long sleeve shirt was worn under a black sleeveless sweater which came with matching black pants. The simplicity of it made her extra dashing. 

Shizuru smiled sweetly and smoothed out D's collar. Nao tried to ignore that public display of affection but found it hard to do so. Tomoe was definitely on the brink of tears. 

"You still want a hug?"

Nao smirked as she curled a finger at Tomoe making the other fume.

At the other side of the room, D awkwardly pushed her away and grumbled.

"What's wrong D? Are you hurt?"

The vampire checked D's hands for any injuries but D shook her head and took her hands back.

"No… It's not like that…"

"Not like that? Then like this you mean?"

Shizuru quickly circled behind D and patted down her waist. 

"No! That's not it!"

"You're treating me as an 'it'? Aww D that hurts."

Shizuru pressed her hand to her heart and gripped the fabric of her dress. 

"No! I mean… Noo!"

"It's alright. You can compensate me later… tonight…"

Shizuru whispered with a smile and gently led D to the table. 

"Wah… That red light bulb coming my way is really glaring…Ahh… so bright…"

Nao mocked and held her hands up to shield the imaginary light and also used this opportunity to hide the little bit of jealousy that was written on her face.

"Shut up red chatterbox. You're noisy!"

And indeed D was glaring at her through all those blushing. Tomoe clutched the front of her uniform with a bit on unnecessary force and tried to remain calm. There's a limit to how much she can take her Shizuru-sama's flirtatious behavior towards other girls. Anymore than that, she's sure she would cry herself to sleep later that day.

"Ara Tomoe… are you feeling unwell?"

"No… Please excuse me for a second..."

Tomoe turned away from them for a while and started to sulk. Nao spotted Tomoe's look on intense jealousy and hurt and smirked inwardly. D sat down opposite from Nao and admired the tableware for a while before being snapped out of her daze.

"So… Great hunter, did you get pawned?"

"Pawned? Who do you think you are talking to?"

D crossed her arms before her chest proudly and laughed off her silly question. The two of them were served with a plate of some kind of meat and potatoes and a glass of juice. Shizuru had a bottle beside her and a tall wine glass with something red inside. D could guess what's in it.

"And what 'bout you? I bet sleeping all day was reeeally exciting…"

D picked up the conversation from where they left of and asked with sarcasm. 

"Oh yea you're right, it was reeeally fun because it included puking all my blood and guts out."

Nao retorted with equal sarcasm. That shut the hunter up for a while.

"You what!"

"Now now the both of you… Stop arguing and eat or I'll kiss you!"

Shizuru clapped her hands together merrily and smiled at them. 

"I bet she'll love it…"

Nao retorted with a smirk and to her surprise, she suddenly found the vampire's face just inches apart from hers. Shizuru quickly gave her a quick peck on her lips and returned to her seat as if nothing happened. D mouthed a 'Haha!' and pointed a finger at her. Shizuru quickly silenced D's actions with a look that says 'you're next!' Nao covered her mouth in shock and let out a string of muffled profanities while pointing to her. 

"DAMN YOU! Damn ya all and ya love of stealing kisses. Curse you all! One day I'll throw garlic at you! Just watch!"

"Shizuru-sama!"

Tomoe moaned her misfortune, wishing that the lips were hers. Shizuru and Robin smiled teasingly and the rest, meaning D and Nao, blushed tomato red. D recovered from the tomato attack and laughed at the red head which earned her a kick from under the table.

"It's not you that's why!"

Nao growled and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork.

"Ara…, If you are worried about unfairness, then you shouldn't… I'll give her all the loving tonight…"

The last of the words are said teasingly and without warning tomato attack level two was underway. Tomoe went moodier by the second until she went over her limits of her mental threshold and stomped out of the room, swearing under her breath that one day the two of them will pay. 

"Oii! Stop that…"

The hunter pushed away her carrots in her plate with a grumbled.

"D agreed to be my cuddly huggable bolster tonight!"

"I DID NOT!"

Tomato attack lever three.

"B-But you promised!"

The red eye vampire pouted and tugged D's sleeve with teary eyes. How she managed to make D explode into a ripe tomato thrice in such a short time was beyond the understanding of normal beings.

"Not tonight! I'm still tired from the marathon!"

"B-But… but…"

"Ahhh… Seems like hunting is not the only thing you do, you cheap excuse of a hunter… Well excuse me… I'm done."

Nao snapped at D and left the room hurriedly. D didn't know what to make of it. 'Why the hell was she angry with me?' D won't know until a week later.

"Araa… It's just you and me now…"

D looked quizzically at Shizuru and asked while picking up a piece of meat with her fork. She knew that the vampire did it on purpose. 

"So?"

D asked before feeding herself. 

"Let's skip dinner and head to your room…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I just said it a minute ago! D didn't pay attention to me… I'm hurt…"

The Vampire launched her teary attack level two.

"Okay! Fine! What do you want?"

D started to sound flustered. There goes tomato counterattack level two. 

"Obey me…"

Shizuru's tone went from bubbly to ice cold in less than a second but the charming smile never left her face. Her words seemed to be said along with a hypnotizing effect. She took D's hand and led them out of the room and surprisingly the Hunter made no objection.

* * *

"Why my room?"

D asked after she recovered from the shocking display of emotions by the Vampire who was still holding her hand.

"I thought D would feel a little more comfortable with her belongings…"

Shizuru had noticed that D didn't carry her sword or any other secondary arms with her when she went for dinner.

"Why tonight?"

"……"

Her question was left unanswered. They reached their door; D broke away their contact and looked at the Vampire who was a little taller than she is. Shizuru now had a pleasant smile on her face.

"I won't be around after tonight…"

"Hmm?"

Shizuru smiled a little and shook her head.

"Never mind…"

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head yet again. The two of them went inside; Shizuru went directly to the tall glass windows and threw the curtains apart. The near full moon shone its soft white light into the room. 

"What do you wanna do?"

D threw herself onto the couch and pushed away her backpack.

"I want get to know D better…"

D frowned a little. She's not comfortable with talks about herself because the last time she did, she'll end up teary and bitter. Her childhood pained her too much and her longing for her parents simply can't be forgotten.

"Why…"

D mumbled softly knowing very well that she was still audible. 

"You're an interesting individual and besides, I'm captivated by you." 

A warm smile and a twinkle in her eye, Shizuru looked charmingly at D. The other gave a grumble and pulled on a glum face.

"Was that supposed to mean something?"

"I want to know you…"

Shizuru had every ounce of seriousness in her eyes as she spoke. Her voice drew D's attention to search her face for a clue regarding the seriousness. Her head tilted slightly with a look of unrest. 

"B-But…You know me already…"

Not understanding her statement, the slight confusion in her voice made D sound like a lost puppy. Shizuru's heart churned with excitement. 'Adorable!' Shizuru squealed internally.

"I want to know the real you…"

Shizuru's request was met with silence. D was trying not to get upset by her intrusive command. 

"Talk to me, tell me your name…"

"Natsuki.D.Kruga. Code name Duran, License number VH-9576…"

The moment her name rolled off her tongue a nostalgic feeling welled up in her. Her real name had been left unused for a long long time.

"Natsuki… woods of the summer… It's a pretty name."

"You know what it means?"

The hunter was surprised and at the same time disturbed. Her name was not exactly easy to understand because her grandmother named her with the ancient eastern language that was lost after the great Vampire War. 

"How old do you think I am?"

Shizuru laughed lightly. Unable to answer that, Natsuki kept quiet.

"However… Your name brought up many memories… One summer a lifetime ago, in the woods, I met a girl and we were quick to become friends. When summer ended, we parted with a promise to name our daughters Natsuki if we had one…"

The Vampire gazed at the moon forlornly with a tint of longing in her eyes. However complicated her problems were, Shizuru was never one who spoke deeply about it. 

"Am I supposed to think that grandma knows you?"

"Strangely, although we shared lots of good moments together, we never brought up our names. We'll never know..."

Unsure if this was a courting gimmick, D kept her lips sealed and looked away. She sensed the Vampire move over and took the other single seat armchair that was perpendicular to hers.

"To be fair, I think I should introduce myself as well. I'm Countess Shizuru Viola; a member of the high council, head of Public Relations and Security."

"I didn't think the vampires would be so organized to have councils of this sort…"

D stored this into her memory and thought for a while.

"It's rather unfair don't you think? To leave all the talking to me, tell me more about vampires."

"Does Natsuki want to know me better as well? I'm overjoyed!"

The Vampire purred seductively and leaned on the handle of the arm chair, closer to D. Nothing could have countered this tomato attack that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"No! I mean I wanna know more about you all in general."

"Us all? Not me?"

Shizuru faked a sad look and continued after rubbing an imaginary tear away.

"You sure know how to manipulate my feelings…" 

"Don't start!"

"Meanie."

"Oh… Look who's talking…"

The hunter replied sarcastically.

"What do you want to know? Or rather… What do you not know?"

Shizuru skillfully steered the conversation back on track without much haste.

"We were only taught to hunt when we were given orders. I want to know why we have to hunt certain targets instead of every one that we see. And on top of that I wanna know your organization's structure."

"Infiltrating our ranks are you?"

Shizuru laughed lightly and shook her head. Natsuki knitted her brows but nodded firmly, expecting her request to be turned down. But still, she patiently waited for her answer.

"Hmm… Before I answer, would you like some tea?"

"Err…"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

The Vampire got off her seat and gracefully strolled over to the mini-bar at the corner of the room which the Hunter failed to notice until now. Assuming that she was out of hearing range, Natsuki sighed and observed the other from the corner of her eyes. A question flashed across her mind. 'How did she manage to kick my ass so elegantly back there?'

"Ara… Natsuki's making me shy from that intense gaze she's giving me…"

Shizuru said without turning her head. D panicked. 

"How did you know I was staring? I mean I-I wasn't staring! I didn't!"

"Natsuki thinks that I'm not pretty enough for her eyes to rest on? I feel hurt…"

Shizuru turned around, a hand clutching the fabric that's near her heart. She frowned a little and there were droplets at the corner of her eyes. Fake tears. Oh those accursed fake tears! Natsuki screamed internally. 'Don't fall for it don't fall for it don't fall for it…'

"No no… You're damn beautiful. I'm sorry! Don't cry!."

As soon as that left her mouth, she went all shy and blushy all over again. 

'Hahaa Sucker!' Natsuki's internal voice chided her. 

"Shut up!"

"Hmm? Did Natsuki ask me to keep quiet?"

"No! It's me! I mean I was asking diabolical self to shut up but she won't listen and …and…. Grahh! Nevermind!"

Shizuru returned with two tall antique looking tea cups, smiling.

"This is green tea from the Far East. Please try it."

Natsuki took her cup and peered into the liquid. 'It looks green…looks rather poisonous…' She thought.

She sniffed the cup. 'It smells like grass…and a little metallic flavour…'

She dipped a finger into the hot fluid and tasted it. 'It taste like grass…'

"Natsuki don't trust the tea that I make?"

"Sorry… old habits… "

D stared at cup for another good minute before bringing it to her lips for a sip. Hot, mildly bitter liquid left a funny aftertaste which vaguely reminds her that she's drinking grass juice. After a second and third sip, she grew accustomed to it and a tiny smile crept upon her face. It warmed her body up tremendously. The solemn taste had a calming effect on her.

"Firstly, I'm surprised that you were told so little… The Vampires your organization hunts are usually convicted or rogue Vampires; guilty of killing innocent humans or those who've broken our laws. Instead of hunting them down with our own, we engage the human Hunters to do it. Just like how convicted prisoners that were on death toll were sent to us. We take care of the lowest of each other's society so that we would not be accused of being inhumane to our own kind."

It made sense. Natsuki found herself absorbing the information faster than usual.

"To answer the second part of your question. We have our own monarchy as well as governing system. Our status solely depends on our bloodlines."

Shizuru paused to make sure her audience is paying attention to her. After seeing that eager look on the Hunter's face, she gave a satisfied smile and continued.

"The nobles have the purest bloodlines and tend to be the most powerful in our society. The social class that comes next would be elite class followed by the normal Vampires. As you know, the purity of blood degrades every time a bitten victim turns into one of us. Any vampire with bloodlines less than one eighth of vampire blood has a high chance of going berserk. "

"And so we hunt those berserk Vampires…"

"That's right."

The Vampire took a long sip at her drink. A satisfied sigh escaped from her lips.

"Oii… Are you sure it's alright to drink tea?... I mean…"

"Ara, Natsuki is worried about me? I'm touched."

Heads down. Blush.

"But really, it's alright. I dissolved some blood tablets in it."

"Blood tables?"

"Arara… Clueless Natsuki looks cute as well!"

Shizuru placed a hand on her cheek to cover the light blush and sank into her fantasy. The Vampire hunter was entirely helpless with the constant teasing. 

"Don't hide from me Natsuki… Girls should look cute. But I'm sure you're by far the cutest one I've ever meet."

"I'm NOT CUTE!"

D exclaimed with much desperateness in her voice. Shizuru, surprised by the little out burst, stopped for a second before smiling coyly at her.

"Don't tell me… you think; pink, cute and fluffiness makes a person weak…" 

"YES!"

"Oh dear… Natsuki would surely be upset with me this time…"

"….What have you done? " D gulped.

"…Must I?"

The atmosphere was getting on her nerves.

"YES!" 

"I asked Robin to prepare a pink frilly silk nightdress for you…"

"Oh god…" 

D threw her head back and mourned.

* * *

End of chapter

**…I hope you guys won't stone me… for my…erm… disappearance… **

**Once again, I wish to apologize for my dissapearence, for leaving the story hanging there and for making you all wait… I'll talk more on my bio…**

Reviews are forever treasured and Reviewers are forever loved!


End file.
